Kapitel des Schwan
by Tori no Uta
Summary: ¿Quién puede escapar de su destino? "Ahiru, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde estoy yo?" Este no es tu lugar, Fakir. Completo. Epílogo Arriba.AxF
1. Pensamientos

Fan Fiction: Kapitel des Schwan

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** No, ni Ahiru ni Fakir ni nadie de Princess Tutu me pertenecen, esos son propiedad de Ikuko Itoh. La historia es producto de mi imaginación y lo hago sin fines de lucro (lo que significa que no me van a pagar ni un centavo por escribir)

**Nota de la autora:** _Al fin mi primer fanfic!! Este fanfic esta dedicado a la parejita favorita de mi tocaya y por supuesto a mi querida tocaya quien fue la que me recomendó esta maravillosa serie. Acepto quejas, criticas, sugerencias, pero sobretodo, acepto comentarios_

* * *

Akt.1

Pensamientos

Un joven escribía en una solitaria sala de baile de una escuela. Estaba absorto en su historia, en lo que pensaba y en lo que escribía, sentado en el suelo, que no se había dado cuenta que varias jovencitas lo observaban desde la puerta. Simplemente, no podía dejar de escribir.

_¿No te parece extraño que Fakir-senpai se ponga a escribir tan seguido?_ -susurro una joven de cabellos violetas a una de cabellos rubios- _Ahora termina sus ensayos y se pone a escribir sin parar hasta que terminan las clases._

El joven suspiró y las jóvenes que le observaban se apartaron de la puerta. Dejó la pluma y el papel a un lado y miró distraídamente hacia la ventana. "_Ya son muchas historias"_ –pensó- "_Muchas historias y ninguna logra convertir a Ahiru en humana"_

Sonó la campana y todas las jovencitas huyeron al ver a Fakir ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas. El joven se acerco a la puerta y sonrió al pensar en Ahiru, la pequeña patita que le esperaba en casa para ir después a comprar un helado o ir al muelle donde ella se divertía nadando y el pescaba mientras retomaba su trabajo de escribir.

_

* * *

_

Cuá

El patito observaba por la ventana esperando el regreso de Fakir. El cielo se veía algo nublado y había un suave viento de otoño. Se escuchaban suaves pasos afuera del cuarto de Fakir, que era donde se encontraba y el patito supuso que seria Charon. El y Fakir le habían dado un hogar y una familia y ella era feliz con ellos.

Ahiru sonrió y pensó que los mas probable es que ese día ella y Fakir se quedaran en casa, ya que estaba algo frío el clima para comer un helado y si llovía, lo mas probable es que no podrían salir al lago.

Fakir caminaba de regreso a su casa. El clima estaba algo frío y húmedo, por lo que le daban ganas de llegar y ponerse junto al fuego

"_Junto a Ahiru"_

Se sonrojó y siguió su camino. Pasaba por escaparates y diversas tiendas, cuando comenzó la lluvia, una lluvia helada y fuerte, entonces se apresuró a buscar refugio en el toldo de la primer tienda que vio. No quería resfriarse y mucho menos quería que sus escritos se arruinaran. Se apoyo contra la pared y volteo a ver las cosa que tenían en el mostrador. Había zapatillas, blusas, y otras cosas para bailarinas de ballet.

Fakir estaba a punto de desviar la mirada cuando vio un vestido hermoso, bastante parecido al que usaba Ahiru al ser Princess Tutu, pero mas hermoso aun.

Volvió a sonrojarse al imaginar a Ahiru con ese vestido bailando con el.

* * *

Ahiru se había quedado dormida apoyada contra la ventana, esperando a que Fakir regresara. Había visto que comenzaba a llover y pensó que quizás Fakir se quedaría en la Academia o en algún otro lugar esperando que la fuerte lluvia se calmase.

Entonces se había dormido, vigilando el camino para ver si volvía. La lluvia se había calmado hasta convertirse en una ligera llovizna.

Fakir entró a su habitación, algo mojado y con una toalla que le había dado Charon cuando llegó y dejó sus historias sobre el escritorio. Le sorprendió ver a la pequeña Ahiru apoyada contra el cristal profundamente dormida.

"_Siempre haces cosas así"_ –pensó al verla- "_Siempre te preocupas por los demás"_

La tomo con cuidado para colocarla en una pequeña canasta que se encontraba cerca de la cama. Le acaricio con cuidado la cabeza con la derecha y observo la cicatriz que tenia al centro de la mano. Ese era el dolor que había sufrido al ver a Ahiru en peligro y no haber podido ayudarle como el hubiera querido.

_¡Cuá!_ –Ahiru se había despertado- _¡Cuá cuá!_ –ahora Ahiru agitaba las alas y le miraba feliz- _¡Cuá cuá!_

Fakir la tomó en brazos. _Sabes que no puedo entenderte, Ahiru –_le dijo- _No te entiendo en lo absoluto._

* * *

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que habían comido y ahora se encontraban frente a la chimenea. La lluvia estaba más fuerte y tenían frío. Fakir se había quedado dormido con el patito metido en su camiseta. Solo se escuchaba el ruido que producía la lluvia.

Ahiru se acurrucó aun mas cuando arreció la lluvia. El joven instintivamente la abrazó. El patito se sonrojó. Aún no se acostumbraba a que Fakir la tratara tan amablemente. Volteo a ver el rostro dormido del joven, se le veía tranquilo.

"_Solo si pudiera darte las gracias, solo quisiera poderte decir cuanto te lo agradezco y …cuanto te quiero"_ –pensaba una muy sonrojada Ahiru

Fakir abrió los ojos al escuchar un trueno. Se dio cuenta que el patito le observaba muy atentamente, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Que tanto miras, Ahiru? _–le pregunto el joven mientras el patito se sonrojaba y el le acariciaba la cabeza. _Cua cua, cua_ –comenzó el patito- _cua, cua_

Fakir le sonrió y se puso de pie con ella en el brazo. _Ya es tarde, Ahiru, será mejor que ya nos durmamos –_le dijo antes de subir por las escaleras

Era tarde cuando Fakir despertó interrumpido por sus pensamientos. Observo las historias, esas historias que no habían devuelto a Ahiru a su forma humana. Se puso de pie y encendió una lámpara. Leyó las historias por enésima vez.

Todas tenían el mismo objetivo, que Ahiru se hiciera humana y que los dos vivieran felices. "_Los dos"_

Ese pensamiento lo tomo por sorpresa. Ahiru y el. Fakir. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado_? "Yo puedo cambiar por ti… Quiero protegerlo… El quiere hacerla su princesa… Mythos" _¿Acaso había olvidado a Mythos? Observo a Ahiru que dormía apaciblemente.

Tenia que escribir la historia. Y esta vez lo haría bien. Tomó la pluma y la llenó de tinta. La apoyó sobre una hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

La luz del nuevo día estaba ya sobre Kankan cuando un joven entró a la ciudad. Una capa algo raída mostraba lo mucho que había viajado. Se quito la capucha, dejando ver su cabello negro y algo largo.

Con sus ojos ambarinos recorrió la ciudad y comenzó a caminar por una calle hasta llegar a una tienda de antigüedades.

_Te he encontrado_


	2. Dudas

**Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** No, todavía no logro ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprar los derechos de autor de Princess Tutu, por lo que no me pertenece, y como del capitulo pasado no gane ni un centavo, todavía sigo escribiendo sin fines de lucro

**Nota de la autora:** _Terminado por temor, digo, amor a mi tocaya, que me presionó, digo, me animó a terminarlo (ya sabes k tkm tocayita!) Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Abigail y a mi mamá que ha aguantado ver conmigo la serie (pobrecita XD) Gracias por sus hermosos reviews_

* * *

Akt.2

Dudas

Ahiru abrió los ojos. Vio la cama de Fakir vacía y supuso que el ya se habría ido a la Academia. Camino hacia la puerta y la encontró cerrada. Ella nunca había podido abrir una puerta con sus alas, así que se resigno a quedarse confinada en la habitación. Era uno de esos días en los que deseaba ser humana de nuevo.

Subió hasta la cama y sonrió. La ventana estaba abierta y el cielo estaba despejado. Subió hasta allí, salio por el techo y comenzó a volar hasta llegar al piso. Pero nunca llego. Se mareo y cayó.

_¡Cuidado!_ –escucho gritar a un joven mientras la quitaba del camino, en el cual pasaba un jinete justo donde se encontraba segundos antes Ahiru

* * *

Fakir se encontraba bailando solo en la Academia, ensayando diferentes coreografías mientras que el habitual grupo de jovencitas lo observaban. El joven estaba sonriendo, lo cual hacía que la mayoría de las jovencitas se sonrojaran.

Se sentía contento, porque pensaba que al fin Ahiru volvería a su forma humana. La podía ver claramente, se sentía feliz, al fin estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

Continuo bailando, ajeno a las jovencitas que seguían admirándolo desde la puerta.

* * *

Ahiru abrió los ojos, se sentía adolorida por el golpe, todo su lado derecho se encontraba adormecido.

_¿Te encuentras mejor? _–le preguntó un joven que la observaba desde la puerta- _creo que te has roto el brazo, pero no te lo pude revisar bien_

"_¿El brazo?" –_pensó Ahiru mientras intentaba mover su cuerpo- "_Si soy un……… soy… ¿humana?!"_

_¡Soy humana!! –_grito Ahiru sentándose sobre la cama, lo que causo que la capa rota que la cubría se le deslizara por el cuerpo. El joven se volteo hacia la puerta, visiblemente sonrojado. Fue entonces cuando la jovencita descubrió que se encontraba desnuda.

* * *

Fakir se sentó a descansar en el césped de la Academia. Se sentía feliz. Desde que había empezado a escribir la conclusión de la historia de El Príncipe y el Cuervo se había sentido frustrado por no poder convertir a Ahiru en humana, y ahora, al fin había terminado de escribir y los mas probable es que al volver a casa vería a su querida Ahiru.

Al fin podía dejar de escribir y ser libre junto con Ahiru. Observó la cicatriz en su mano derecha y cerró los ojos. El clima estaba excelente.

"_Querida Ahiru"_-pensó y tuvo un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho

_Eh, Fakir-senpai, me pidieron que le entregara esto _–escucho decir a una voz femenina, así que abrió los ojos. Frente a el se encontraba un burro, Bottom-san, con varias cartas en las manos.

_Ah, gracias _–respondió Fakir mientras tomaba las cartas y se ponía a recordar cuando Uzura le había entregado la carta de Ahiru. Se sorprendió, en todo el día no había dejado de pensar en esa niña tan torpe.

_

* * *

_

¿Ya estas lista?

–le preguntó el joven desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ahiru se encontraba poniéndose unas ropas de color azul claro que el misterioso joven le había conseguido. Estaba teniendo dificultades con su brazo derecho, le dolía mucho. Terminó de ponerse la ropa.

_Si, ya estoy lista _–le respondió la jovencita. El joven entró y se sentó a su lado en la cama, mientras le tomaba el brazo derecho para revisárselo. Ahiru lo observó. El joven al parecer no era de Kinkan, así que ella había concluido que se encontraban en una posada.

Sus ojos dorados resaltaban gracias a su cabello negro. Su mirada era afilada, pero tan dulce como la de Mythos.

El joven levantó la mirada y observó los ojos celestes de Ahiru. Entonces, el joven se puso de pie y alcanzó unas vendas.

_Creo que te has dislocado el brazo. Desafortunadamente, no me di cuenta antes, por que ahora que se te ha enfriado el músculo, te va a doler mas _–le dijo el joven mientras se volvía a acercar y le observaba el brazo.

Ahiru se puso pálida.

* * *

Sonó la campana en la Academia de Kinkan y Fakir se apresuró a salir. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Tenía nervios. Quería llegar a su casa, pero lo asaltó una duda.

"_¿Ahiru seria humana de nuevo?"_

El joven de ojos verdes se detuvo. No quería descubrir si había fallado de nuevo. Pero quería saber si lo había logrado. Se sintió desfallecer. Se encontraba en una encrucijada. sentía el corazón latirle desenfrenado. Caminó un poco y se apoyó contra un árbol.

Se obligó a respirar tranquilamente y a relajarse. Tenia que volver a casa. Pero no aún. Podía esperar.

* * *

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Ahiru. Su brazo derecho se encontraba vendado y el joven le estaba ayudando a comer. Definitivamente, le había dolido el que el joven le ayudara.

_¿Te sientes mejor? _–le pregunto mientras le limpiaba el rostro- _Sé que es doloroso, pero es mejor que te duela ahora a que te lastimes mas. Ahora, me gustaría preguntarte –_comenzó con un aire serio- _¿cómo fue que te caíste del techo… -_se sonrojó- _sin ropa alguna?_

Ahiru sintió que las mejillas le quemaban. ¿Cómo que había caído del techo? Ella había intentado bajar como un pato así que… ¿por qué era humana de nuevo? Sintió la mirada del joven e intentó pensar en alguna excusa.

_Lo siento. No quería incomodarte –_le respondió al darse cuenta de la expresión de Ahiru- _Estoy seguro que eso es algo que no te gustaría compartir con un extraño. Cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Kohaku. –_le dijo sonriéndole

_Ah… yo soy Ahiru _–le respondió la joven más relajada- _Muchas gracias por todo, Kohaku-san...uhh, por cierto… este… la ropa…_

_Ah, no te preocupes, te queda bien y puedes quedártela si quieres –_le dijo el joven perdiendo parte de su sonrisa.

Definitivamente, ese joven era algo misterioso.

_Kohaku-san… muchas gracias –_dijo poniéndose de pie- _ahora me gustaría volver a… _

"_¿a casa? Esa es la casa de Fakir…no es la tuya"_

…_este… con un amigo… jajaja –_terminó Ahiru, bastante nerviosa.

Kohaku le sonrió y abrió la puerta.

_Te acompaño_

* * *

Fakir se había detenido a ver el lago donde él y Ahiru habían pasado largas tardes de ocio. El escribiendo y ella nadando, hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

¿Qué sentía por Ahiru? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que lo hacia observarla cuando dormía, que lo hacía distraerse en las clases, que hacía que interrumpiera su escritura solo para ver que estuviera bien?

"_¿La quiero? No… yo… yo solo quiero…yo quiero… protegerla y verla feliz" –_pensó el distraído muchacho- _"y mi historia lo logrará… logrará hacerla feliz"_

Suspiró y se sentó. En definitiva no quería volver a casa todavía. Escuchaba varias voces en el camino. Las nubes comenzaban a juntarse y el aire comenzó a ponerse mas frío. Al fin y al cabo era otoño. Varias hojas cayeron al lago.

Un trueno.

Bueno, el destino si quería que el volviese a casa. Y Fakir se puso de pie, no quería mojarse de nuevo.

* * *

Ahiru caminaba junto con Kohaku. El joven llevaba su capa puesta. A Ahiru le parecía un joven agradable. Entonces comenzó a soplar un aire helado. Las ropas que traía Ahiru no eran tan cálidas, así que comenzó a titiritar.

El joven de ojos ámbar se dio cuenta y la abrazó cubriéndola con su capa, la cual estaba algo cálida. Ahiru lo observó sonrojada. El rostro de Kohaku le recordaba tanto a Mythos, pero también le recordaba a Fakir.

Fakir. ¿El la habría convertido en humana? Era probable.

Sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Kohaku.

"_Al fin le podré agradecer por todo… y le podré decir lo mucho que le quiero"_ –pensó sonrojándose y riendo nerviosa. Kohaku se detuvo.

_¿Te encuentras bien, Ahiru? –_le preguntó haciendo que la joven terminara sonrojándose y alejándose de él.

_Kohaku-san… yo… etto… -_Kohaku le sonrió y Ahiru bajó la mirada.

"_No sé si Fakir me quiere… él me dijo que se quedaría a mi lado, pero nada mas"_

_¿Ahiru? ¿Por qué lloras? –_le preguntó el joven mientras la abrazaba- _¿Pasa algo malo?_

Comenzó a llover. Una lluvia helada. Kohaku se apresuró a llevar a Ahiru bajo un árbol para protegerla de la lluvia. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

_Estoy bien… no pasa nada, Kohaku-san_

* * *

Fakir había llegado a su casa cuando empezó la lluvia. Charon no se encontraba. Subió con un nudo en el estómago hacia su habitación. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, Ahiru seguiría siendo su protegida.

Llegó a la puerta y se detuvo. La mano le temblaba. Abrió la puerta.

_¿Ahiru?_ –llamó suavemente entes de entrar- _¿Ahiru?_

Fakir comenzó a preocuparse. Buscó por la habitación, por toda la casa. Se escuchaban muchos truenos y la lluvia se ponía cada vez más fuerte. Tenia que encontrarla.

* * *

Un joven con encapuchado corría a toda velocidad. La lluvia lo tenia calado hasta los huesos, pero no daba muestras de detenerse. En los brazos llevaba a una joven que parecía inconsciente.

"_Kohaku-san… por favor… llévame a casa"_

Era lo último que había dicho Ahiru antes de desmayarse. El joven le había tocado la frente y había descubierto que ardía en fiebre. La tomo en brazos y lo primero que pensó fue en llevarla a donde la había encontrado. Cerca de la tienda de antigüedades.

Ahora corría sin parar. Estaba preocupado. De seguro el dolor del brazo la había cansado. La respiración de Ahiru se aceleraba por momentos. El joven se detuvo en un cruce, intentando recordar hacia donde se encontraba la tienda de antigüedades. Cubrió a Ahiru con la capa.

Un joven pasaba por allí, traía un paraguas y se le veía algo fastidiado. Kohaku no podía recordar cual era la calle y le preocupaba Ahiru.

_¡Disculpa! ¿Sabes donde queda una tienda de antigüedades? Creo que esta en alguna de estas calles, pero no consigo recordar donde_ –le dijo Kohaku al joven. El joven le miró con recelo. Kohaku sintió que los ojos esmeraldas de su interlocutor lo traspasaban.

_Es la calle de la derecha –_le respondió sin darle importancia.

_¡Muchas gracias! –_fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de correr de nuevo.

Fakir observó al joven alejarse con prisa. No podía entender por que alguien sin un paraguas podría estar tan interesado en la tienda de Charon. Entonces lo recordó. Charon no estaba en casa. El joven de seguro se iba a mojar más.

Tuvo el impulso de ir tras el tipo y explicarle que el dueño no se encontraba, pero le preocupaba Ahiru. En cuanto la encontrara, le iba a dar un buen sermón.

Se detuvo a tomar una decisión.

* * *

Kohaku se encontraba ante la puerta de la tienda. Su respiración estaba agitada. Tocó la puerta. Nada.

La expresión del joven se volvió algo intranquila.

"_Seguro no me escucharon"_

Volvió a tocar con más fuerza. Nada. Se sentó en el suelo, agradeciendo que el techo le ofreciera un refugio contra la lluvia. Observó el rostro de la niña que traía en brazos. Se veía algo intranquilo.

Sacó un pañuelo y lo mojó, para pasárselo por la frente a Ahiru, para intentar bajarle un poco la fiebre. La joven tenía pequeños temblores. Repitió la operación con el pañuelo, y tocó de nuevo con la esperanza de que alguien le abriera.

"_La tercera es la vencida" _

El joven volvió a cargar a Ahiru en brazos, dispuesto a correr de vuelta a la posada. Se dio la vuelta y tocó por ultima vez. Quería estar seguro.

_El dueño no se encuentra –_escuchó a alguien decir a sus espaldas. Kohaku se volteo y se encontró al joven que le había ayudado.

_Ya me di cue…_ -comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió al ver que el joven observaba a Ahiru.

_¿Qué le has hecho a Ahiru?_ –le preguntó, con un tono de voz un tanto amenazante. Kohaku dudó si debía decirle- _Deja a Ahiru_

Kohaku la acercó mas hacia él. Definitivamente, el tipo daba miedo, pero el no iba a ceder. Buscó una forma de escapar. No iba a dejar a Ahiru con un tipo así.

_F… Fa… kir… _-el aludido desvió su mirada hacia la joven. Los ojos de Ahiru comenzaban a abrirse. Kohaku la miró preocupado.

_Ahiru… iremos de vuelta a la posada… -_le dijo

_N…No… Fakir… es mi… amigo… -_logró decir. La lluvia se calmó un poco.

Fakir escuchó la última frase. Sintió un frío que se le clavaba en el corazón. Se acercó a la casa y abrió la puerta. Kohaku entró con Ahiru en los brazos. Subieron las escaleras y el joven de ojos ámbar la dejó sobre la cama.

Todo lo hicieron en el mas completo silencio. Fakir se apresuró a bajarle la fiebre mientras Kohaku le explicaba lo que había pasado. El joven de ojos esmeralda le aseguró que Ahiru se pondría bien, y el otro joven se marchó.

Ahora Fakir se encontraba cuidando de la joven. De Ahiru. Le había bajado la fiebre, pero no se había atrevido a despertarla. Las ropas de color azul que traía la hacían ver bastante hermosa.

Ya pasaba de la medianoche cuando llegó Charon. Se sorprendió de ver a Fakir cuidando de una jovencita. El joven se apresuró a explicarle lo que le había pasado. Charon no pudo menos que decirle a Fakir que si ella no tenía donde quedarse, podría quedarse con ellos.

Después de eso, Fakir había vuelto con Ahiru y no se había separado de su lado. Mientras la cuidaba, la misma duda se le clavaba en el corazón.

"_¿Qué siento por Ahiru?"_


	3. Confesiones

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** No… todavía nadie me ha regalado los derechos de autor de Princess Tutu así que no me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mi querido Kohaku!!

**Nota de la autora:** _Uhhhhhh… ya llevo tres capítulos… y muy seguiditos (si…solo tarde unos días en actualizar)… y yo que me tenia como mala escritora. Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews!! Este capitulo va dedicado a los que me escribieron reviews!!_

* * *

Akt.3

Confesiones

Ahiru abrió los ojos. Todavía no salía el sol. Se encontraba en una cama. Intentó concentrarse, pero la cabeza le dolía. Sentía algo calido sobre su mano izquierda. Giró lentamente la cabeza y fue cuando lo descubrió.

Fakir se había quedado dormido en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Y sus manos reposaban sobre la mano izquierda de Ahiru.

La joven se sonrojó levemente. ¿Por qué Fakir estaba así? ¿Que había pasado? Los recuerdos se encontraban confusos. Recordaba haber caído. Recordaba que Kohaku le había curado el brazo. Recordaba unas confusas conversaciones con el joven de ojos ámbar. Pero no recordaba haber regresado con Fakir.

Y ahora Fakir se encontraba dormido… con sus manos sobre la suya. Sentía los párpados cansados. Todo el cuerpo lo sentía cansado y entumecido. Y su brazo derecho se encontraba vendado. Le sonrió a Fakir.

_Gracias por todo, Fakir –_susurró antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Un joven de ojos ámbar observaba como la luz del sol rompía la oscuridad de la noche. No había podido dormir, estaba demasiado preocupado por Ahiru. No podía entender como se había caído, y gracias a esos pensamientos no pudo dormir en la noche.

No debía dejar que esos pensamientos lo alejaran de su misión, pero el rostro de la jovencita se le había grabado en la memoria. Recordaba las conversaciones que habían tenido una y otra vez, y eso, aunque le lastimara, le hacía sentir bien.

Entonces Fakir se coló en su mente. No confiaba en el. Tenía algo raro. De seguro ese día iría a la Academia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_

* * *

_

Oi, Ahiru, despierta. –

le decía Fakir a la joven

_¿Q… Que pasa, Fakir? –_respondió Ahiru abriendo los ojos. Fakir se encontraba frente a ella, vestido con su uniforme de la Academia.

_Se hace tarde –_le dijo mientras le daba un uniforme femenino, Ahiru lo reconoció, era el que ella usaba. Fakir comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_Fa… Fakir!! Espera!! ¿Crees que puedo ir a la escuela con el brazo así? No voy a poder escribir –_le replicó Ahiru- _Kohaku-san me dijo que no lo podría mover hasta dentro de dos semanas_

El joven de ojos esmeraldas se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Kohaku. Luego procesó lo que Ahiru le acababa de decir. Pensaba en replicarle y decirle que lo que hacían era bailar y que como ya no estaba Neko-sensei no supondría ningún problema el que ella no bailara tan bien, pero se detuvo. El día anterior Ahiru se encontraba muy mal y no quería que empeorara.

Pero tampoco quería tenerla lejos.

_Vale. Será mejor que te quedes a descansar –_le respondió- _quédate en casa._

Y se marchó.

Ahiru observó confundida la puerta donde segundos antes se encontraba Fakir. ¿La estaba tratando como trataba a Mythos o era su imaginación?

"_Definitivamente Fakir es raro" –_pensó antes de dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

Fakir salió de la casa intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden. Pensaba en que quizá él y Ahiru podrían regresar a los dormitorios de la Academia. Y así podrían pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Caminaba bastante relajado. Ahiru volvía a ser esa niña tan torpe que necesitaba que le protegieran. Y ya lo había demostrado. La había tenido que rescatar de ese tal Kohaku. Se detuvo. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para atreverse a tomar a Ahiru y tener tantas libertades con ella? Escuchó un ruido y se giró, casi esperando ver a Kohaku corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Un pájaro voló de un árbol.

_Genial… ahora tengo delirios de persecución _–se dijo y comenzó a caminar más deprisa para no llegar tarde a clases.

Kohaku suspiró. Definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse a Fakir por ese camino. Había estado seguro que el joven lo había visto, pero se sorprendió al ver que Fakir comenzó a caminar.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió, fue entonces cuando salió de su escondite detrás del árbol y continuó con su camino.

* * *

Ahiru volvió a abrir los ojos. Escuchaba voces en el piso de abajo. Se sentó en la cama y recorrió la habitación con la vista. Era la habitación de Fakir. Se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio. Había muchos sobres decorados con corazones y figurillas de papel de colores. Tomó una y vio la dedicatoria. "Para Fakir de Pique"

Sonrió. Jamás habría pensado que Pique se atreviera a darle una carta a Fakir. Dudó si debía abrirla y leerla, pero una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba desde afuera. Se asomó a la ventana y vio a Kohaku despidiéndose de Charon y alejándose de la casa.

Dejó la carta por la paz, y se puso a pensar en Pique y Lilie. De seguro que ellas no la recordaban, ya que habían pasado varios meses desde su último encuentro. Recordaba confusamente las clases e intentó recordar los plies, las primeras posiciones, el baile en pointe…

Salió de la habitación pensando en su último Pas de deux, con Fakir. Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, decidió que cuando Fakir regresara, le pediría ayuda con las clases. Y también decidió que necesitaba un baño, así que fue a buscar a Charon.

* * *

Fakir se encontraba en los jardines de la Academia, leyendo un libro. Su grupo de admiradoras lo observaban de lejos, pero el joven no les hacia caso. Ni siquiera le hacía caso al libro que tenía en las manos. Se encontraba en un dilema por Ahiru, y ahora intentaba resolver que era lo que sentía por esa niña tan torpe.

Escuchó distraído la campana que anunciaba el fin del descanso e introdujo el libro en su mochila. Acomodó unos papeles en busca de la historia que había cambiado a Ahiru. Se puso de pie y siguió revolviendo su mochila. No, en definitiva no estaba ahí. ¿La habría dejado en casa? Allí era donde la había terminado.

"_Lo más probable es que Ahiru la lea"-_pensó algo contrariado. No le gustaba que leyeran sus historias (no es como los de FanFiction XD). Comenzó a caminar algo frustrado hacia el aula, cuando una joven le detuvo. Tenía un largo cabello negro y unos ojos azules claro. Se le veía bastante sonrojada.

_Um… Fakir-senpai… yo quería… quería… darle esto! _–le dijo entregándole una carta con corazones en el frente. Fakir se sorprendió. Usualmente Bottom-san se las entregaba, ya que muy rara vez sus admiradoras tenían el coraje necesario para dárselas personalmente. Sobre todo, estando solas.

Fakir observó a la joven y a la carta, y comenzó a caminar.

_Lo siento. No puedo corresponderte _–fue lo único que le dijo antes de seguir con su camino.

La joven se retiró justo al lado contrario de Fakir, el cual iba pensando en Ahiru.

Las demás clases pasaron volando, como suelen pasar cuando estás distraído con algo. La maestra había querido hablar con Fakir al término de las clases. El joven había dado unas torpes excusas de su comportamiento y la maestra simplemente rió.

_Sabes, cuando estas así de enamorado, no tiene nada de malo que te distraigas, siempre y cuando eso no te afecte en tu rutina de diario, ¿entendido, Fakir-san? –_le había dicho la maestra.

Y pensando en eso, Fakir había salido de la Academia, completamente distraído, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando un joven lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acorraló contra una pared. Los ojos ámbar del joven miraron con odio a Fakir.

_Aléjate de ella si no quieres que alguien salga lastimado –_le dijo con un tono amenazante y frío. Fakir le devolvió la mirada. ¿Quién se creía como para decirle que se alejara de Ahiru? El joven de los ojos esmeralda reaccionó y empujó a Kohaku, el cual no lo soltó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Kohaku se apresuró a ponerse sobre Fakir y a inmovilizarlo. Las pupilas las tenía dilatadas por la furia. Fakir intentaba zafarse del joven, pero Kohaku no daba muestras de quitarse. El joven de ojos ámbar levantó un puño dispuesto a golpear a su oponente, pero un súbito dolor le golpeó en el costado. Kohaku cayó de lado, soltando a Fakir. Kohaku cerró los ojos al ver de pie al ojiverde, esperando un golpe de su parte.

Fakir respiraba agitado y miraba al joven de ojos ámbar indefenso bajo el. Le daban unas terribles ganas de golpearlo, pero Kohaku parecía estar sufriendo. La capa se le había resbalado y se le veían varias cicatrices en los brazos.

Simplemente no podía golpearlo… al menos no en ese estado. Aparte, quería ver a Ahiru. Dejó a Kohaku en el suelo y siguió con su camino.

* * *

Kohaku se puso trabajosamente de pie. No habría imaginado siquiera que Fakir no le fuera a hacer daño. El dolor del costado le había disminuido. Ya sabía que no debía dejar que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su misión, pero no podía evitarlo.

Contempló el camino por el que Fakir se había alejado.

_Solo una vez más –_se dijo, antes de volver cojeando a la posada.

* * *

Fakir llegó a su casa y fue directo a su habitación. Ahiru no estaba allí.

_Ahiru se va estar quedando en la habitación que ocupaba Mythos –_le dijo Charon tomando por sorpresa al joven, el cual se dirigió a esa habitación, esquivando a su tutor.

La habitación estaba tal y como el la recordaba. Simplemente, desde que él y Mythos se habían ido a la Academia, el no había vuelto a poner pie allí. Y ahora estaba de nuevo recorriendo los escasos muebles con la vista hasta que se detuvo al ver a Ahiru sentada en la cama dándole la espalda.

Tenía su largo cabello lacio suelto en su espalda, y parecía estar batallando con algo. Fakir se acercó sigilosamente y se dio cuenta que la joven estaba teniendo problemas para cepillarse el cabello. Al parecer le era difícil hacerlo con la mano izquierda y la derecha casi inmovilizada. Traía unas ropas de color blanco.

Se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Ahiru se sobresaltara.

_¡Cuá! Fakir! No sabía que ya estuvieras en casa! –_le dijo, soltando el cepillo. Fakir le sonrió, causando que la joven se sonrojara. –_etto…Fakir…¿podrías ayudarme con esto? Es que no puedo cepillarme ni trenzarme el cabello con el brazo así… es algo difícil._

Fakir tomó el cepillo algo apenado y tomó un mechón del cabello anaranjado de Ahiru y comenzó a cepillarlo.

_Oi…Ahiru… no sé trenzar cabello –_le dijo algo avergonzado Fakir, causando que Ahiru se riera.

_Si quieres te enseño _–le comentó todavía riendo Ahiru.

* * *

Ya caía la noche en Kinkan y en la fuente del instituto se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos negros llorando. Sus ojos azules se veían desesperados.

_¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Fakir-senpai? –_susurraba a su reflejo.

_¿Lo amas?_

La muchacha volteó al escuchar la voz. Se encontraba al parecer sola. Su corazón latía agitado. Se puso de pie dispuesta a volver a su dormitorio, pero una silueta encapuchada se interpuso en su camino.

_¿Lo amas? -_le preguntó con una voz sin sentimientos

_¿A Fakir-senpai? Lo amo con el alma y el corazón –_le respondió intentando controlar su miedo.

_¿Qué estas dispuesta a dar por conseguir su amor? _–le volvió a preguntar la silueta, con un tono algo venenoso.

_Todo_


	4. Mentiras y descubrimientos

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** Um...tengo solo cien pesos ahorrados y como esto lo hago sin fines de lucro… creo que no me alcanza para comprar los derechos de autor de Princess Tutu, así que ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Solo me pertenece la historia y mi queridísimo Kohaku!!

**Nota de la autora:** _Cuarto capitulo!! Aclaro varias cosas… Kapitel des Schwan (tal y como dijo Sarah Starlight) significa Capitulo del Cisne. ¿Y porque le puse capitulo del cisne? Bueno…la razón es que los capítulos de la serie de Princess Tutu eran Kapitel des Eies (Capitulo del Huevo) y Kapitel des Junges(Capitulo del Pollito) así que me pareció buena idea el ponerle así, aparte de que __Schwanensee (El Lago de los Cisnes) es mi ballet favorito._

_Y con respecto a la ortografía…la verdad, soy pésima en eso n.nU, así que cuando escribo suelo tener un diccionario a la mano para consultar palabras…aunque no se que tildes se me olvidaron(por algo no las puse XD)…Y una duda…¿el cabello de Ahiru es pelirrojo o anaranjado?_

_Y creo que se me va a dificultar un poco la actualización del siguiente capitulo (es que llega la convención de animé a mi ciudad!!)así que este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. Espero que les guste!_

* * *

Akt.4

Mentiras y descubrimientos

Habían pasado varios días desde que Ahiru se lastimara, y ya su brazo estaba mucho mejor, por lo que habían decidido que ella ya podía regresar a la escuela. Fakir se encontraba con varios sentimientos contradictorios, ya que el ya se había acostumbrado a que Ahiru lo esperara día con día en la casa, y que después de que ella se bañara que el se encargara de cepillarle y trenzarle el cabello.

Solo el pensar que ya no habría necesidad de que el la ayudara así le causaba un frío en el corazón. Pero por otro lado, el pensar que estaría con Ahiru todo el día hacia que se sintiera extremadamente feliz, y lo mejor para el es que ese Kohaku no se había vuelto a aparecer desde el incidente a la salida de la Academia.

Definitivamente la suerte le había sonreído esta vez. Se encontraba en la entrada de la casa esperando a que Ahiru terminara de ponerse el uniforme de la Academia. Escuchó los pasos rápidos de Ahiru por las escaleras y se giró.

Ahiru iba corriendo por las escaleras, entonces resbaló e intentó agarrarse con su derecha, lo cual le causo que se cayera. La joven cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el golpe, el cual nunca llegó. Cayó sobre algo suave.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que Fakir había recibido el golpe para evitar que ella se hiciera daño. Ahiru se puso de pie rápidamente, completamente sonrojada, mientras que Fakir se apoyaba en el brazo para observarla.

_Baka. Debes tener mas cuidado si quieres que tu brazo se recupere _–le dijo con el mismo tono de voz que usaba para regañar a Mythos. Ahiru bajó la cabeza apenada.

_Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a clases –_agregó Fakir, suavizando el tono, algo confundido por la reacción de la niña.

Ya afuera de la casa y caminando hacia la Academia, Ahiru se relajó y comenzó a preguntarle a Fakir cosas sobre la Academia, sobre porque Neko-sensei ya no estaba, sobre sus compañeros, sobre muchas cosas así por el estilo.

Entonces, casi al llegar a la Academia, Ahiru se detuvo.

_¿Volveré a vivir en los dormitorios de la Academia? –_le preguntó con un tono triste. Fakir se volteó hacia ella y observó su rostro. La joven había perdido su sonrisa y Fakir se preocupó.

_¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ahiru? _–le dijo mientras examinaba su rostro cabizbajo. Ahiru levantó un poco su rostro, quedando muy cerca del de Fakir y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

_Es solo que… que tú y Charon han sido como una familia para mí._-comenzó a decirle. Fakir tuvo un ligero sonrojo, ambos estaban muy cerca y el podía apreciar los tonos azules de los ojos de Ahiru. Sin pensarlo siquiera, llevó una mano hacia la mejilla de Ahiru.

_Buenos días, Ahiru _–los interrumpió una voz familiar. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al recién llegado, con reacciones distintas. Fakir, al parecer, le hubiera encantado asesinarlo con la mirada, mientras que Ahiru le sonrió ampliamente.

_Kohaku-san, buenos días, ¿vas a la Academia? –_le preguntó alegremente la niña. Kohaku le devolvió la sonrisa, estaba ignorando intencionalmente a Fakir.

_Oh, no, no soy muy bueno con las artes –_le respondió antes de ser interrumpido por Fakir.

_Oi, Ahiru, las clases ya van a empezar, y debemos presentarte a la maestra _–le dijo secamente mientras fulminaba con la mirada a ese tipo. Ahiru se giró a con Fakir.

_Si, claro. No quiero llegar tarde. Nos vemos luego, Kohaku-san, espero que no te vayas de Kinkan pronto –_le dijo sonriéndole y caminando hacia la Academia.

"_Lastima que no se haya ido ya…" –_pensó Fakir mientras le lanzaba una última mirada asesina a Kohaku y echó a caminar tras la niña.

_No me iré tan pronto –_susurró al viento el joven de los ojos ámbar- _no me ir__é sin ti._

* * *

Las clases de la mañana habían dejado a la pobre Ahiru adolorida. Ella había practicado en casa cuando Fakir se iba a la Academia, pero aún no se había acostumbrado a la rutina de la Academia. Lo único que la consolaba era que al menos ya no era tan mala o que la maestra era más compasiva. Y ahora no veía a Fakir por ningún lado. Le había dicho que lo esperara allí, en la fuente, pero todavía no llegaba.

Se sentó en una banca que encontró libre. Vio que Pique y Lilie estaban caminando hacia ella y sonrió. Las había extrañado todo ese tiempo y ahora podrían ser amigas de nuevo.

_Hola, Ahiru-chan –_le dijeron a coro las niñas-_¿Tú eres la niña nueva de la clase?_

Ahiru asintió con la cabeza y las jovencitas se sentaron a los lados.

_Kawaii!! Siento como si ya te conociera de antes, eres tan mona!! –_le dijo Lilie abrazándola.

_Oi, Ahiru-chan, ¿a ti te gusta Fakir, verdad?-_le preguntó Pique con una sonrisa

_¿A mí? Fakir…um… la verdad, Fakir y yo somos buenos amigos –_le respondió una sonrojada Ahiru.

_Se ha sonrojado, ¡que linda!-_le dijo la niña rubia abrazándola aun mas-_aunque…-_agregó mirando directamente a Pique- _en la entrada a la Academia, le vi hablando con otro joven…_

Las niñas comenzaron a acosar a Ahiru con muchas preguntas acerca del joven misterioso y de Fakir, sin darse cuenta que el aludido llevaba un buen rato viéndolas.

El joven de los ojos esmeraldas sonrió para sus adentros. Oír las pláticas de Ahiru y sus amigas lo hacían volver a los días en que Ahiru era solo un pato y que Mythos tenía que recuperar su corazón. Los días de enfrentamiento contra el cuervo y contra los destinos que la historia les había impuesto.

Y ahora, Ahiru había superado su destino de nuevo, convirtiéndose en humana. Su rostro se puso serio. No se había olvidado de Mythos, ni de Rue, ni de la desesperación de Ahiru al querer devolverle el último trozo de corazón al príncipe. Simplemente, parte de su corazón le decía que no podía estar junto a Ahiru, ya que ella siempre había amado a Mythos, y la otra parte de el le decía que valía la pena intentarlo.

"_¿Intentar qué?" –_se preguntaba casi a diario. ¿La quería? Si, el quería a Ahiru, por eso la cuidaba. ¿Qué tanto la quería? Mucho, como para dar su vida por ella. ¿La amaba? Al llegar a esa pregunta, se confundía. No podía aclarar ese sentimiento.

Suspiró y se percató de que Ahiru y sus amigas le estaban observando. Le sonrió a Ahiru, causando unas risitas en Pique y Lilie, y un leve sonrojo en Ahiru.

_Ahiru, quiero hablar contigo –_le dijo dejando de lado las preguntas que lo acosaban en su mente.

Las niñas, entonces, tomaron a Ahiru y comenzaron a decirle mil y un cosas sin sentido para Fakir, que no podía escucharlas bien y que hacían que la niña de ojos azules se pusiera tan roja como un tomate. El joven sintió unas ganas terribles de saber que le estaban diciendo, así que se acercó.

_Pero Kohaku-san…-_estaba replicando Ahiru cuando Lilie la interrumpió

_Ah, vamos, le sonreías tan dulcemente-_le decía la niña, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Fakir, el cual retrocedió un poco.

_Ah, Fakir-senpai…-_le dijo Pique cuando lo vio- _Sabes, Lilie… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos…-_dijo volteando a ver a la rubia que seguía acosando a Ahiru. Lilie también vio a Fakir y ambas niñas se retiraron sin despedirse de una muy sonrojada Ahiru con un confundido Fakir.

_Uh…Fakir…etto… ¿querías… querías decirme algo? –_le preguntó la niña, mientras intentaba controlar su voz.

_Ahiru… ¿quieres regresar a los dormitorios de la Academia?-_le dijo Fakir, con un tono frío que sorprendió a Ahiru. La niña se movió incomoda en la banca, mientras que Fakir se sentaba a su lado.

Ahiru le sonrió con una sonrisa triste. Simplemente, se había acostumbrado a estar con Charon y a ayudarle con las actividades en la casa que sentía que algo le iba a faltar si se marchaba. _"Pero…-_recordó-_yo no tengo una familia… soy…era…un simple pato, aparte de que debo ser una molestia en la casa de Fakir, y si Fakir regresa también a la Academia, podría…podría… pasar más tiempo con él"-_pensó mientras su rostro se le sonrojaba de nuevo.

Fakir, por su parte, observaba a Ahiru con atención. Temía que la pregunta que él le había hecho la hiciera sentir incómoda, pero el quería saber, ya que quería tenerla cerca, para poderla proteger de tipos como Kohaku. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Ahiru se había sonrojado y reía nerviosa, con las manos en las mejillas.

_¿Ahiru, te encuentras bien? –_le preguntó sacando a la joven de su ensismamiento y logrando que su sonrojo se tornara de un color tomate maduro.

_Cuá! Fakir…no no es nada…es solo que estaba pensando en otras cosas y… jajajaja-_le respondió la niña rápidamente, visiblemente nerviosa y agitando las manos. Fakir le volvió a sonreir, haciendo que Ahiru se tranquilizara-_um…Fakir…yo la verdad me he sentido muy cómoda y feliz en tu casa, pero creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a los dormitorios de la Academia, así ya no sería una molestia para ti o para Charon._

_Baka. Tu no eres ninguna molestia-_le dijo Fakir esquivando la mirada de la joven-_pero si quieres volver, yo también estaba pensando en volver a la Academia._

Ahiru parpadeó y observó detenidamente el rostro del joven, el cual tenía un leve sonrojo. Ahiru le sonrió y lo abrazó sin pensar en lo que hacía.

_Muchas gracias, Fakir… muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi…-_le dijo sin soltarlo. Fakir volteó a ver a la joven la cual apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven, y se sonrojó. Se detuvo a pensar si debía de abrazarle también, pero en eso Ahiru lo soltó.

La campana sonó y Ahiru se fue corriendo al aula, dejando a Fakir sentado y muy confundido.

* * *

A lo lejos, un joven de ojos ámbar observaba la escena con una mirada triste. No quería que nada de eso pasara. No quería lastimar a nadie. El dolor regresó a su costado y el instintivamente se apretó la parte afectada.

Durante su vida había aprendido a dejar sus sentimientos de lado, pero esta vez era diferente. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo, no podía. Cerró los ojos al aumentar su dolor y buscó apoyo en una pared que le quedaba cerca. La respiración se le comenzó a agitar.

_Ya, detente! –_gritó, antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Fakir se quedó congelado en la banca. Sentía que un vacío se le instalaba en el pecho. La imagen de Ahiru apoyada contra él le había causado una felicidad inmensa, y ahora, al verla alejarse, se sentía vacío.

Suspiró. Esa niña lo confundía cada vez más. ¿Por qué lo había abrazado y después había huido? El ojiverde intentó encontrar una respuesta, pero simplemente, sentía la cabeza en las nubes. Entonces sonrió. Lo había descifrado. Lo que sentía por la linda Ahiru. Lo que lo hacía sentirse tan bien estando con ella.

Era amor

* * *

Ahiru estaba más que distraída. Fakir no había aparecido en toda la tarde, y Pique y Lilie no dejaban de fastidiarla con eso de que le confesara a Fakir su amor. Lo había intentado. Al abrazarlo, había intentado decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero simplemente no había podido decirle nada.

Y ahora, Fakir no aparecía por ningún lado. Se decidió a encontrarlo. Comenzó a caminar por los jardines y pasillos, sin dejar de pensar en Fakir. Pique y Lilie la habían dejado sola, diciéndole que no debía perder su oportunidad. Ahiru pasó junto a la fuente y se dirigió a las puertas de la Academia.

No había podido decirle nada por miedo. Miedo a que su corazón volviera a salir lastimado, tal y como había pasado con Mythos. Miedo a que Fakir no le correspondiera. El, al fin y al cabo, era bastante popular, muy bueno en el ballet y muy guapo para todas las demás niñas en la Academia.

Suspiró. Era como si Fakir hubiese desparecido de la Academia, no estaba en la biblioteca, ni en las aulas, nada. Siguió buscándolo, entonces, ahogó un cuack.

Frente a ella se encontraba Kohaku, apoyado contra la pared, completamente inconsciente. La niña se apresuró a ayudarle. Le tomó el rostro, el cual estaba empapado de sudor y comprobó que tenía fiebre.

_A…Ahi…ru-_logró decir el joven, entreabriendo los ojos, los cuales se veían apagados- _…por…favor… agua…-_dijo antes de perder las energías. Ahiru se asustó y dejó al joven para correr en busca de agua. Llegó a la Academia y le pidió al primer estudiante que vio que le consiguiera una botella de agua. La pobre Ahiru estaba muy asustada, tanto que el joven sacó una botella y se la dio.

_Muchas gracias! –_gritó antes de correr hacia el sitio donde había dejado a Kohaku.

El joven había logrado sentarse para cuando Ahiru llegó. La niña se apresuró a darle agua, mientras Kohaku se esforzaba por ponerse de pie.

_Ahiru…ayúdame a llegar a la posada –_le pidió al ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaron y buscó apoyo sobre la pared, dejando al descubierto su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices. Ahiru le ayudó y dejó que el joven se apoyara sobre ella. Era extraño verle parte del cuerpo, estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo con la capa que no se había percatado de las cicatrices que le cubrían los brazos. Las manos las llevaba enguantadas y le pareció ver una espada colgándole al costado.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia las calles de Kinkan. Kohaku parecía estar relajado en compañía de Ahiru, pero una mirada de preocupación le delataba. Los ojos ámbar no podían dejar de ver a Ahiru y sin pensarlo siquiera, la abrazó.

Ahiru sintió el abrazo calido y fraternal. Ambos se detuvieron. Ahiru sentía que Kohaku estaba temblando y lo abrazó también. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el joven de los ojos ámbar se encontraba llorando.

* * *

Fakir se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por las calles. Se sentía raro. Al fin lo había descifrado, pero ahora se encontraba dudando si debía declararse o no. Tenía miedo de que Ahiru no le correspondiera.

Y ahora, se encontraba dando vueltas en la ciudad buscando a Ahiru. No la había encontrado en la escuela, ni en la casa, ni en el muelle. Y tampoco había visto a Kohaku. Las amigas de Ahiru habían dicho algo acerca de ese tipo y Ahiru también. Definitivamente como deseaba que ya se hubiera ido muy lejos de Kinkan.

Fantaseó con la idea de escribir una historia y mandarlo muy lejos, pero súbitamente recordó la sonrisa que su amada Ahiru le había dedicado al tipo. ¿Sería posible de que la niña se encontrara enamorada de Kohaku?

Suspiró. Eso de enamorarse era un asunto muy complicado.

* * *

Ahiru se encontraba aplicándole compresas frías a la frente de Kohaku, en un intento de bajarle la fiebre. Habían tardado un poco en llegar a la posada, y una vez ahí, Kohaku había perdido el conocimiento. Ahiru había recurrido a sus fuerzas para poder acostarlo en la cama. Le había quitado la capa y había descubierto que sus ropas eran muy finas, como las de algún príncipe.

Comprobó que el joven si traía una espada, y además traía una daga en el cinto, las cuales le quitó con cuidado. Su rostro dormido le recordaba tanto a Mythos. Entonces notó que el costado izquierdo estaba sangrando. Le levantó un poco la camisa y encontró una herida larga, que le recorría desde el pecho hasta parte de la espalda y muchas cicatrices similares a las que tenía en los brazos.

Le mojó un poco los labios resecos en un intento de que el joven tomara algún líquido. No dejaba de aplicarle las compresas en la frente, esperando que le bajara la fiebre y le limpió la herida. El joven ni se movió. Salió de la habitación para pedirle al posadero unas vendas. Por la ventana podía ver que se hacía cada vez mas tarde, pero no podía dejar a Kohaku en ese estado.

Después de un rato, la fiebre comenzó a bajarle. Estaba sentada al lado de la cama, cerca de la cabecera. Terminó de vendarle la herida y le acomodó la camisa. Ya se le oía la respiración mas tranquila y comenzaba a reaccionar un poco. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Ahiru le intentaba hacer que bebiera un poco de agua fresca. Le sonrió débilmente y bebió.

Intentó incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor y Ahiru le detuvieron.

_Estas muy débil, Kohaku-san. No deberías moverte-_le dijo preocupada, mientras lo obligaba suavemente a recostarse. El joven esta vez pudo sonreírle alegremente.

_No te preocupes, Ahiru, he afrontado dolores peores-_le dijo a tono de broma, antes de darse cuenta de que tenía los brazos al descubierto y que la muchacha le miraba tristemente las cicatrices.

_Ya me di cuenta –_le respondió con una débil sonrisa. Kohaku se cubrió los brazos con la cobija.

_Eso no es tu asunto-_le replicó fríamente, mientras que su rostro perdía todo rastro de su sonrisa y esquivaba la mirada preocupada de Ahiru. Su rostro se había vuelto triste, y parecía estar sufriendo. Ahiru lo miró preocupada y se puso de pie.

_Nos vemos luego Kohaku-san –_se despidió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Los suaves pasos hicieron que el joven se girara. No podía dejarla ir.

_E-Espera –_le dijo, haciendo que Ahiru se girara. La niña le sonrió y salió de la habitación. Kohaku se incorporó en la cama haciendo caso omiso al dolor y descubrió que la herida se encontraba vendada. Se sintió terriblemente mal por como se había comportado con Ahiru y se puso de pie.

Le debía una disculpa a la niña que tan gentilmente le había ayudado. Tomó la capa, la espada y la daga y se las puso antes de salir.

* * *

Fakir se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por los bosques. No había encontrado a Ahiru y ya estaba oscureciendo. No podía entender como esa joven había desaparecido de Kinkan. Se detuvo un poco para mirar a los lados. Le había parecido oír algo cerca de donde se encontraba, así que caminó hacia un lado del camino.

Había pasado un par de árboles, cuando descubrió a una joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos azules, con una mirada triste, sentada entre las raíces de un árbol.

_Ahiru!-_gritó, mientras corría hacia ella. La niña alzó el rostro, el cual se le iluminó al ver a Fakir.

_Ahiru-_repitió el joven suavemente mientras la abrazaba, provocando un sonrojo en la joven. Fakir sonrió, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la invitaba a bailar un Pas de deux muy parecido al último que habían tenido juntos.

La niña se sonrojó hasta alcanzar el tono de un tomate. El joven le abrazó tiernamente. Se sentía tan bien teniéndola a su lado.

_Ahiru… –_comenzó a decir Fakir, mientras se sonrojaba y su corazón le latía a una gran velocidad. No quería perder el coraje que había reunido asi que tragó saliva- _yo…yo… yo me he enamorado de… ti…te amo Ahiru_

Tenía el rostro tan cerca del de la joven que sentía la respiración agitada de ella. La niña le sonrió y Fakir aprovechó ese momento para acortar la distancia que lo separaba. Le dio un beso suave, demostrándole todo el amor que sentía hacia Ahiru.

La joven le correspondió suavemente. Fakir la abrazó y cerró los ojos, dejando que la oscuridad lo rodeara, ignorando los ruidos a su alrededor, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Y por la oscuridad.


	5. Deseos

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** …mh…no, aunque esto sea una tortura, debo decir que ni Ahiru ni Fakir ni ningún personaje de Princess Tutu me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece mi amado Kohaku y la historia.

**Nota de la autora:** _Wow…este capitulo me salió mas cortito de lo que yo pensé. Creo que después de este capitulo, Kohaku ya no va a querer trabajar conmigo T.T. Espero que este capitulo sea mas de su agrado, porque me pareció que el pasado no les agradó…solo recibí dos reviews(pero igual, muchas gracias Sarah Starlight y Hinata.jpp x sus comentarios!!)…_

* * *

Akt.5

Deseos

* * *

Unos pasos rápidos interrumpían la tranquilidad de la noche. La figura parecía querer huir de algo. Tropezó y las lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

_Fakir_

* * *

Kohaku llevaba un buen rato buscando a la joven que le había curado. Quería darle las gracias y pedirle disculpas por haberse portado así con ella. Ahiru no se lo había merecido, no se merecía su enojo. Ella merecía algo mejor, y el juraba por su vida que él se lo concedería.

Ese era su deseo.

* * *

Fakir abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo y no había rastro de la joven a quien había besado. El lugar le pareció extrañamente familiar. Todo estaba muy oscuro y a lo lejos se distinguían figuras como engranes.

El joven de los ojos esmeraldas se puso de pie, pero se sentía muy débil.

_Debo encontrar a Ahiru-_se dijo, como para infundirse fuerzas. El joven se encontraba preocupado, pero aún así, en parte se sentía feliz por que la niña le había correspondido.

Empezó a caminar, pero una figura encapuchada le detuvo. Los ojos carmín y penetrantes parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Fakir deseó haber traído su espada consigo. La figura se le acercó. Era más alto que Fakir, el cual no se movió. La figura sonrió y de entre las sombras que cubrían su rostro se distinguió una hilera de dientes afilados.

_¿Qué le has hecho a Ahiru?-_le preguntó Fakir, algo asustado por la presencia de esa figura.

_Yo no le he causado ningún daño-_le respondió la figura con una voz burlona

* * *

"_Como desearía ser un pato de nuevo"-_pensaba Ahiru-_"…así…así…Fakir no me dejaría sola…así el me protegería"_

Los suaves sollozos se escuchaban suavemente. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hasta tocar tierra. La niña se encontraba en el suelo. Se sentía triste. Y sola

Fakir nunca le amaría

Los sollozos se volvían más amargos. Se sentía débil y mareada. Su mirada se estaba apagando y perdió el conocimiento creyendo oír una voz que le llamaba por su nombre.

* * *

Fakir fulminó con la mirada al ser que tenía enfrente. ¿A qué se refería con que "el no le había causado ningún daño"? ¿Le habría pasado algo a la niña? La figura le dirigió una mirada curiosa, como si supiera lo que Fakir se encontraba preguntándose.

_Tu le hiciste daño-_le dijo con un tono de voz indiferente.

Fakir le observó incrédulo, mientras la figura comenzaba a reírse. Sus carcajadas asustaron a Fakir. Se escuchaban plagadas de amenazas, de deseos de dañar a los demás. El joven intentó retroceder, pero la figura estiró un brazo con una piel tan blanca como la nieve y dedos afilados como agujas.

_Tu le__ hiciste daño__,__ descendiente__ de Drosselmeyer- _repitió la figura con uno tono de voz impregnado de amenazas- _¿quieres ver que le has hecho a tu amiga?_

Y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la figura le haló hacia a un lado. Ahí, colgando inerte de unos finos hilos, se encontraba una niña de cabellos anaranjados.

_Hiciste que me ella me diera su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón-_le dijo el ser a su oído.

_¡Ahiru!-_ gritó Fakir e intentó alcanzarla, mientras forcejeaba con ese extraño ser para que lo soltase-_¡Ahiru!-_entonces, el ser, con una fuerza sobrehumana, lanzó a Fakir lejos de la muchacha.

La capa y la capucha cayeron, dejando al descubierto a un ser que parecía ser humano, pero era mas delgado, con el rostro con facciones mas angulosas y las orejas puntiagudas. El cabello era carmesí, al igual que los afilados ojos y llevaba unas holgadas ropas oscuras.

_¿Ahiru?- _repitió el ser, con la voz cargada de burla- _¿Ahiru, dices? –_volvió a preguntar, mientras que se le acercaba a la joven y le tomó una mano- _¿la amas?_

_La amo -_le respondió Fakir desafiante, mientras intentaba comprender las acciones de su oponente.

_¿Cómo para dar tu vida…-_volteó a ver el suave rostro de la muchacha-_ …por __ella__?_

Entonces Fakir se quedó paralizado. La niña se estaba transformando. Sus cabellos largos y trenzados se soltaron y se volvieron negros como la noche. El rostro redondo se volvió un poco mas afilado y sus largas y espesas pestañas se acortaron un poco.

Frente a él se encontraba la niña a quien había rechazado en la Academia. Fakir retrocedió con el rostro asustado y sonrojado. Los ojos se le achicaron. Un frío se le instaló en lo mas profundo de su alma.

¿Era a ella a quien se le había declarado?

_Si, Fakir-kun. Te le declaraste a mi querida marioneta –_le respondió el tipo. Fakir no podía comprender como el ser lograba adivinar sus pensamientos.

El ser se giró, apartando la mirada de la joven de cabellos oscuros.

_Y Ahiru es otra historia –_dijo, mientras que un engrane se movía acercándose a ellos, comenzando a formar unas imágenes- _la has dejado sola…y en compañía de alguien peligroso._

Fakir observó las imágenes. Era un joven agachado, como protegiendo algo que no distinguió. Entonces palideció. Era Kohaku, pero eso no fue lo que le asustó. El joven de los ojos ámbar tenía a un pequeño patito, con lágrimas en los ojos cerrados. Kohaku parecía que lo estaba consolando.

_No…Ahiru ya era humana…_-dijo, con una voz que delataba su miedo

* * *

"_No…no puedo hacerle esto…"-_pensaba el joven de ojos ámbar mientras observaba al pequeño patito en sus brazos. Una punzada de dolor se extendió por su costado, donde Ahiru le había vendado. Unas lágrimas de dolor impregnaron sus ojos.

"_No…"-_Kohaku cerró los ojos en un intento por contenerse y apagar su dolor, en un intento de encerrar en su corazón sus sentimientos-_...Ahiru…yo…_

_

* * *

_

Fakir-kun, ¿es que ya has olvidado tu historia?-

le preguntó el ser, mientras sacaba de entre los pliegues de su capa unos papeles escritos.

_Mi historia…-_susurró Fakir, algo desesperado-_…no la terminé_

El ser sonrió al oír la última frase.

_No…no la terminaste, lo cual debo agradecerte, ya que sin esta historia-_dijo, pasándole las hojas por enfrente-…_yo no hubiera podido venir a Kinkan…y tampoco hubiera podido obtener esto…_

Frente a Fakir apareció un pequeño patito amarillo, el cual parecía dormido. Fakir intentó tocarlo, pero algo lo detenía. El joven estaba cada vez más desesperado.

_¡AHIRU!!-_gritó el joven, completamente fuera de sí al no poder ayudar a su amada.

_Gracias por todo, Fakir-kun-_le dijo el ser, mientras que Fakir se iba cubriendo de una oscuridad impenetrable.

_¡¡AHIRU!!-_gritó Fakir. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se le había declarado a la falsa Ahiru. Una suave llovizna de invierno caía, causándole temblores involuntarios en el cuerpo. El viento soplaba muy fuerte, llevándose los gritos desesperados de Fakir. La noche era cada vez más oscura.

A lo lejos, entre las sombras, se escuchaban voces.

_¡Ése era el trato!¡Tu me lo prometiste!-_gritaba una voz, bastante enojada.

_Si, ese era nuestro trato, pero ya sabes como son los humanos…tan patéticos que olvidan su pasado y cometen los mismos errores…-_le respondió otra voz tranquila-…_tu no cometas el mismo error dos veces…Anda, ve y consíguete una vida._

_¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Eso es todo??-_volvió a hablar la primera voz, en un tono bastante enojado- _¡Oi!¡No te vayas!¡Espera!!_

* * *

Fakir se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo. La fría lluvia había arreciado, pero Fakir no se había movido siquiera. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y el rostro volteado hacia el cielo nublado. Las gotas de lluvia se confundían con las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Bajó la mirada. Había perdido a Ahiru, por segunda vez. Y por segunda vez, había sido su culpa. Gimió. Esta vez ya no podría recuperarla, porque se la había entregado a ese ser. Porque el había convocado a ese ser. Bajó por completo la cabeza.

Sintió que algo lo cubría de la fría lluvia. Alzó un poco la mirada y vio a Kohaku cubriéndolo con su gruesa capa. Entonces la rabia y la desesperación tomaron el control de su persona.

_Fakir, te vas a resfri…-_dijo Kohaku, súbitamente interrumpido por un golpe que le propinó Fakir en el rostro. El joven cayó al suelo y el cabello oscuro cubrió por completo sus ojos ambarinos. Fakir se apresuró a agarrarlo por el cuelo de la capa, para golpearlo de nuevo. Entonces lo miró a los ojos. Se veían apagados y llenos de dolor. Un hilillo de sangre de corría por la boca, resultado de el primer golpe. Fakir se detuvo con la respiración agitada.

_¿Qué pasa, Fakir, no vas a golpearme?-_le preguntó Kohaku con sorna-_¿No vas a matarme para así vengarte por Ahiru?_

Un trueno iluminó los rostros de los jóvenes. Entonces, Fakir reaccionó. Se escuchó otro golpe y Kohaku cayó al suelo, limpiándose la sangre con el puño. El joven de los ojos esmeraldas tenía el puño clavado en el suelo.

Kohaku se puso de pie y le extendió su daga a Fakir, el cual le observó confundido.

_Mátame-_le dijo.

Fakir tomó la daga y la puso frente a sus ojos. El metal pulido le devolvió se reflejo. El joven de los ojos ámbar parecía suplicarle con la mirada. Fakir observó su reflejo. Se veía cansado y sus ojos se encontraban apagados. Apuntó la daga al corazón de Kohaku, el cual cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

_Lo lamento…Fakir…lamento todo el daño que he causado…-_susurró el joven

Fakir acercó la daga y la punta tocó la capa del joven.

* * *

En un lugar fuera del tiempo, un pequeño patito abría los ojos. Alcanzó a ver figuras difusas en la distancia. Entonces, una figura humana ocupó parte de su campo visual

_Bienvenida, pequeña Ahiru_


	6. Decisiones

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer: **Como en la convención de animé no vendían derechos de autor, nadie de Princess Tutu me pertenece…solo me pertenece Kohaku(aunque no le guste XD) y la historia. Y no, no me pagan por hacer esto, ya que lo hago sin fines de lucro (aunque ahorita me caeria bien un café)

**Nota de la autora:** _Mil y un disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar...es solo que la inspiración se me fué y se me descompuso la computadora (realmente pésima combinación) y después de que la arreglé, me di cuenta de que había perdido el programa de Microsoft Word, así que este es el capítulo con peor ortografía que he escrito. Acepto cualquier queja de su parte. ¿Alguien ha notado que me encanta que llueva en mi fic? Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo leí para terminar este capítulo..._

_Gracias sinceramente a Sarah Starlight porque su review me animó muchísimo, hasta el punto de que este capítulo lo reescribí tres veces hasta que me gustó el resulatado_

…_ya decía mi mamá que yo soy buena confundiendo gente XD…espero que este capítulo aclare las cosas, el problema es que yo también me enredo con mis propias historias n.nU.Este capítulo lo hice escuchando el ending de Princess Tutu "My love is Small, But..." y canciones parecidas..._

* * *

Akt.6

Decisiones

* * *

Fakir se encontraba desayunando junto con Charon. Había pasado una semana desde que perdiera a Ahiru, y el tutor del joven había notado el cambio en su hijo adoptivo. Desde ese día, no dejaba su espada, y solía andar vestido como el caballero de la historia de Mythos. En vez de andar con esa enigmática sonrisa que tenía la mayor parte del tiempo que gastaba con Ahiru, había recuperado la sombría expresión que tenía cuando sobreprotegía a Mythos.

Solo que esta vez, la mirada era mas asesina y se notaba una completa desesperanza en su persona. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo. El joven se puso de pie y salió de la casa sin dirigirle ni una palabra a su tutor.

El clima parecía estar de acuerdo con el sentir de Fakir, ya que el cielo estaba lleno de nubes negras, dándole a la ciudad un aspecto sombrío. El joven llegó hasta el muelle y se detuvo. Le dolía estar allí, pero allí era donde guardaba más recuerdos de su amada Ahiru.

Escuchó un par de pasos y tomó la empuñadura de su espada, mientras se giraba lentamente.

El joven se giró mientras empuñaba su espada.

_Fakir-senpai…eh...hola...me gustaria peguntarte...uhm...-_comenzó a decir una niña de cabellos violetas- _…es solo que Ahiru-chan ya no ha venido a clases y como tu y ella son amigos, pensé que quizá podrías saber si le habría pasado algo. Es que a Lilie y a mí ya nos tiene preocupadas._

Fakir la observó sin mudar la expresión. La niña se veía sinceramente preocupada, lo cual hizo sentir aún más culpable a Fakir, el cual caminó hacia la niña mientras enfundaba la espada. El sabía que lo más probable sería que Ahiru no pudiera volver a Kinkan…jamás. El puro hecho de pensar eso lo deprimía.

_¿Fakir-senpai?-_habló suavemente Pique, percatándose de la expresión de Fakir-_…yo lamento si te pregunté algo que te incomodara…solo espero que Ahiru-chan este bien. Espero que regrese pronto a la escuela. Nos vemos._

Fakir vio como Pique se alejaba del muelle. ¿Sería posible que Ahiru no regresara? Bajó la mirada y se dispuso a recordar.

_**FlashBack**_

_La lluvia caía fuertemente, opacando las palabras de Kohaku. Fakir frente a el lo apuntaba con una daga al corazón._

Antes de matarte_-le dijo el joven de los ojos esmeraldas-_…quiero que me digas que le hiciste a Ahiru…

_El joven de los ojos ámbar se mordió el labio inferior, parecía paralizado. Respiró profundamente antes de contestarle._

Yo nunca le hubiera hecho nada…-_le respondió, mientras miraba directo a los ojos a Fakir-…_si tu no te hubieras entrometido

_Fakir acercó su rostro al de Kohaku, mientras dejaba que la daga penetrara en la piel del muchacho, el cual cerró los ojos al sentir la punzada de dolor._

…¿entrometerme?-_le dijo incrédulo Fakir-…_tu fuiste el que se entrometió, el que se fue detrás de Ahiru…fue tu culpa…

_Los ojos ámbar de Kohaku se llenaron de lágrimas._

Admito que nunca debí acercarme a ella-_dijo, bajando la voz-_…pero, al verla, me sentí vivo…simplemente no podía alejarme de ella y debí hacerlo, yo debí de haberme resistido, de haberme ido lejos…pero no pude…y ahora…-_dijo, mientras apretaba los puños y miraba hacia el suelo-_…él la tiene…y no la dejará ir…

¿Cómo lo sabes?-_inquirió Fakir-…_ ¿cómo puedo saber que tú no me mientes? Ese tipo parecía conocerte bastante bien…dijo que eras bastante peligroso…

Es una larga historia-_respondió secamente el joven, esquivando la mirada de Fakir-_…y no pienso decírtela…-_la mirada del joven se notaba cansada, como si hubiera sufrido por mucho tiempo-_…¿quieres saber que le paso a Ahiru? No te va a gustar en lo absoluto.

_La lluvia ahogó la respuesta de Fakir, el cual apretó aún más la daga contra el pecho de Kohaku, el cual comenzó a sangrar._

Ahiru es ahora…-_comenzó a decir Kohaku_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_Es ahora una marioneta-_dijo para sí Fakir, en un tono casi inaudible-…_y la única forma de recuperarle es que yo venza a ese tal Ningyotsukai._

Pero ni siquiera Kohaku sabía como llegar hasta él. Fakir había recorrido todo Kinkan, incluso hasta había ido al lago a las afueras de la ciudad en busca de una entrada hacia el mecanismo de la historia, pero no lo había encontrado.

Quizá si escribía una historia podría abrir un camino, pero el joven de los ojos ámbar le había advertido que sus poderes no lo ayudarían en lo absoluto.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos tras de él y dudó en desenfundar su espada.

Se giró, pensando de que quizá a Pique le hubiera gustado saber algo más, o que esta vez viniera acompañada por el séquito de fans del joven de ojos esmeraldas.

Pero se sorprendió de lo que vió. Frente a el se encontraba Ahiru, tan hermosa como siempre, pero había algo diferente...El joven Fakir no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que la hacía ver así.

Se veía tan bella y tan triste a la vez, bailando sola, descalza, sobre el suave césped.

El joven de cabellos oscuros no dudó en acercársele, pero se quedó paralizado en cuanto vió que la joven se quedaba pálida y aterrorizada. A su lado había aparecido otro joven idéntico a Fakir, el cual intentaba alcanzarla, pero la joven Ahiru le huía. Fakir intentó decirle algo, pero descubrió que las palabras se apagaban en su boca.

Entonces, apareció otro joven, un joven de hermosos ojos ámbar, al cual se aferró la niña. La sangre de Fakir comenzó a hervir de odio. Vió como su copia desenfundaba su espada y apuntaba a ese Kohaku, el cual también empuñó su espada y comenzaron a batirse en duelo. La joven Ahiru estaba siendo protegida por Kohaku.

Fakir no pudo evitar sentirse confundido al ver como peleaban, entonces, su copia logró desarmar al joven de los ojos ambarinos y Ahiru profirió una audible exclamación de temor.

La copia de Fakir estaba a punto de matar a su rival y entonces sucedió...

El verdadero Fakir cayó al suelo de rodillas al ver cuál era el desenlace de esa pelea. Ahiru se encontraba en los brazos de Kohaku, con una herida mortal en su pecho. La joven había tomado el lugar de Kohaku, y la copia de Fakir le había causado esa herida mortal.

Las tres figuras se vieron rodeadas por una sombra oscura que las desvaneció. Los ojos de Fakir se volvieron apagados mientras se llenaban de lágrimas.

_¿Te gustó mi pequeña obra teatral?-_dijo una voz fría e indiferente a sus espaldas. El joven de los ojos esmeraldas volteó un poco la cabeza. A su espalda se encontraba el causante de sus problemas, ese maldito ser de cabellos carmesí.

Ningyotsukai.

Fakir se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y desenfundó su espada, mientras apuntaba al tipo, el cual no se inmutó siquiera.

_¿Que sucede, Fakir-kun? ¿Acaso no te ha gustado mi pequeña obra? Creí que te agradaban las buenas historias-_le dijo, hablando tranquilamente.

_¿Dónde esta Ahiru?-_le preguntó secamente el joven

_Ella está bien...por el momento...me pregunto cuándo tomará lugar este final-_dijo, como perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando a Fakir, el cual bajó la espada, intentando asimilar el significado de la última frase. Ningyotsukai aprovechó ese descuido por parte del ojiverde y lo apresó contra un árbol, arrebatándole la espada. Fakir intentó ofrecer resistencia, pero la increíble fuerza del ser lo mantuvo quieto -_si, Fakir-kun...ese es el final...tu ya no tienes el control sobre esta tonta historia, tu me lo cediste con tu final. ¿No te has preguntado dónde quedó tu preciada historia? ¿Tu atesorado final? Ya ni siquiera puedes recordarlo, mucho menos reescribirlo._

El ser se acercó al oído de Fakir, mientras él intentaba con renovadas fuerzas librarse de su captor.

_Si, mi apreciado Fakir-kun, ¿por qué crees que mi marioneta te dijo que tu poder no te sería util? Él también intentó consegir la libertad...y vaya que lo logró-_susurró, mientras Fakir intentaba golpearlo -_si, Fakir-kun, hay una forma de conseguir la libertad...pero no te lo diré...al menos, hoy no. Ahora parece una mala idea el haberse librado de Kohaku-kun, ¿no? -_concluyó, mientras las sombras lo desaparecían, dejando a Fakir solo y confundido.

La respiración se volvió más agitada, mientras intentaba contener esa rabia que le apresaba los pulmones. Alcanzó su espada y la enfundó. De nuevo era completamente impotente, completamente inútil. Volvía a ser el caballero de la historia, el caballero que no era capaz de proteger a nadie. Se obligó a respirar de forma normal, mientras intentaba encontrar una solución a su dilema.

Debía recordar lo que había escrito para el final, debía hacerlo.

* * *

Una joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche se encontraba bailando, mientras un pequeño patito la observaba. Su danza era enérgica, pero tan melancólica que causaba diversas reacciones en su espectadora. El pequeño patito no podía alejar su vista de ella, mientras la observaba...sin embargo, la pequeña Ahiru sentía algo, que le faltaba algo. el hermoso baile se sentía incompleto, vacío.

La joven abrió los ojos azules como el mar y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento. Había bailado sin descanso desde que había llegado a ese lugar sin tiempo. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y reparó en su pequeña espectadora. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se acercaba al patito y lo tomaba en brazos.

_Tu debes ser Ahiru-san -_le dijo, mientras acariciaba la suave cabeza- _ahora lo comprendo todo. Comprendo porque el no me eligió a mí...contra ti...tienes un corazón puro, Ahiru-san, no dejes que la oscuridad te lo manche._

_"¿Quién eres?¿Qué hago aquí?"-_preguntaba Ahiru, pero de su pico solo se escapaban varios cuacks, que la joven no supo interpretar. Entonces, la joven palideció. Unos pasos suaves resonaban en el lugar y apareció una figura encapuchada ante ellas.

_Yo contestaré a tus preguntas, Ahiru-san -_dijo, mientras la tomaba en brazos- _Aoi-san, ya sabes que tienes que hacer con el joven, ve._

La joven le miró asustada, pero obedeció sin replicar. Ahiru observó con curiosidad a la joven, intentando adivinar lo que haría, y sobretodo, quien era ese joven.

_No te preocupes, Ahiru-san, Aoi-san sabe hacer su trabajo muy bien -_le dijo la figura, respondiendo a la pregunta sin formular del pequeño pato, el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la joven de cabellos oscuros, la cual giró la cabeza y se detuvo, para hacer una ligera reverencia a ese ser que seguía con el pato en los brazos.

Y cuando la joven hacía la reverencia, Ahiru hubiera podido jurar que la joven negaba con la cabeza y los ojos llenos de finas lágrimas.

* * *

Fakir ya llevaba casi una hora intentándose comunicar con el Roble, pero algo le impedía lograr hacer contacto con el espíritu. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se concentraba. La fina lluvia helada ya lo tenía empapado, pero el joven no daba muestras de rendirse. Sus latidos marcaban el compás de sus pensamientos. Ahiru...la historia...Ahiru...la historia...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando impedir que las lágrimas salieran. La desesperación lo consumía. La lluvia arreció, por lo que el joven concluyó que ya debía estar oscureciendo. Comenzó a hacer mucho frío, causando que el joven comenzaba a tiritar, pero tenía la firme resolución de no retirarse de alli hasta encontrar una respuesta. Entonces escuchó la suave música de Canon. Fakir alzó la cabeza, confundido. Parecía como si el ruido que causaba la lluvia se hubiera apagado y solo resonara la suave melodía.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y descubrió una cajita abierta, de madera blanca y muy gastada, con una bailarina ataviada con bellas ropas, girando dentro de la caja al compás de la música, resguardada de la lluvia por un árbol cercano. El joven retiró su mano de la piedra donde se encontraba la conexión con el Roble y se acercó a la cajita. Su aspecto era muy frágil y Fakir, agachándose, extendió la mano para cerrarla, pero una mano, de piel blanca y muy suave, le detuvo.

_Fakir-san, por favor, deje que continúe hasta que la cuerda se le acabe -_susurró una voz suave y triste. Fakir se giró y se topó con una joven de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros, la cual retiró su mano, como si el contacto le doliera- ..._yo...yo...lo lamento mucho, Fakir-san..._

La joven retrocedió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Fakir se puso de pie mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada. Ella era la culpable de todo. la joven, ataviada con ropas blancas, pareció adivinar las intenciones de Fakir, porque, de los pliegues de su falda, extrajo una daga de metal oscuro y la apuntó hacia el joven. El brazo le temblaba, como si no fuera capaz de sostener esa arma por mucho tiempo.

_No...no quiero pelear con usted, Fakir-san -_le dijo la joven con una mirada suplicante- _es solo que me he dado cuenta de todo el daño que he causado, y yo quiero revertirlo...porque no podría soportar que esta historia termine así_

Fakir soltó la empuñadura de su arma y la joven dejó caer el puñal, aliviada de no tener que cargar con esa arma. Fakir la fulminó con la mirada, causando que ésta se sonrojara.

_¿Qué esperas? Habla, dime cómo puedo llegar con Ahiru -_le dijo. La joven, al escuchar la petición (o la orden), abrió la boca como intentando decir algo que no lograba pronunciar, entonces, bajó la cabeza.

_Lo lamento mucho, Fakir-san...yo no puedo decirle...porque yo tampoco sé como regresar...lo único que sé es que Ningyotsukai-sama es el que elige cuándo salimos y cuándo regresamos -_susurró la joven, bastante apenada- _pero le puedo asegurar que Ahiru-san se encuentra bien, solo está un poco confundida_

Fakir le dió la espalda. Al menos Ahiru estaba bien, y eso le aliviaba en sobremanera. Entonces una duda se instaló en lo profundo de su corazón.

_¿Ahiru...es...un pato...?-_murmuró, mientras que la joven cerraba los ojos. El sonido de la lluvia opacaba por momentos al sonido de la música. Ella no sabía que respuesta darle. Fakir se veía apagado, con la tez pálida, y a la niña de los ojos azules le daba temor que el enterarse que Ahiru volvía a ser pato lo fuera a lastimar aún más.- _...respóndeme_

La joven se sintió desmayar al ver que el joven había girado un poco la cabeza y la observaba con una mirada asesina y desesperada. El tono de su voz había sido frío y amenazante.

_...si...Ahiru-san es un pato... -_susurró la joven, sin poder retirar su mirada de la de Fakir. La música había dejado de sonar y la lluvia apagaba los demás sonidos. Entonces la joven se vió rodeada de sombras, que comenzaron a tragarla.

_Ya has dicho suficiente, Aoi-san -_resonó la voz de Ningyotsukai mientras la joven intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de la oscuridad. Fakir descubrió con horror que no podía moverse.

_¡Fakir-san! No...no dejes...que la deseperación...te...¡consuma! -_alcanzó a decir Aoi, mientras que la oscuridad se la llevaba. La lluvia y la oscuridad apagaron su voz y Fakir fué capaz de moverse de nuevo, pero ya todo había pasado. Se giró con la esperanza de que ese maldito ser estuviera allí presente, pero solo vió la cajita de música, en el suelo. Se arrodilló para cerrarla y recogerla, y reparó que dentro de la cajita se encontraban varios papeles,doblados y algo arrugados, todos escritos con su apresurada caligrafía.

Ya podía terminar la historia. Extrajo algunas hojas y las leyó. Se sorprendió al no reconocer las palabras que estaban escritas. No podía recordar nada de ese final. Si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que esa era su letra, el habría negado que el era el autor. En algunas hojas las palabras se veían manchadas, como por gotas de lluvia. Fakir no recordaba haber expuesto esas hojas a la lluvia y se obligó a recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que el la había tomado o escrito. ¿En la Academia? No...él la había terminado en su casa...y la había dejado sobre el escritorio, y fué entonces cuando vió a Kohaku que llevaba a Ahiru en brazos y la había dejado en la cama. Y después no había vuelto a ver la historia. Fakir frunció el ceño. Ese Kohaku había tomado la historia...

No dejó que eso lo enfadara más de la cuenta. Aoi le había devuelto el final. Cerró la cajita y se puso de pie para regresar a su casa y observó la daga oscura en el suelo, con gotas de agua resaltando trazos que parecían formar palabras. La recogió y la acercó a sus ojos. La daga tenía grabado un cisne con una corona, con un patito que parecía observar la corona. Tenía una frase escrita con letra muy pulcra y estilizada. Fakir tardó unos segundos en leerla.

_¿Quién puede escapar de su destino?_

* * *

**Un par de aclaraciones: **El nombre de Ningyotsukai lo encontré hace tiempo que navegaba por internet. Es el que maneja las marionetas en el teatro japonés y me pareció padre, asi que se lo puse a mi creación. Los nombres de Kohaku (ámbar) y Aoi (azul) se los di, haciendo referencia al color de sus ojos XD


	7. Reencuentros

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** Esto ya me está traumando, no, Princess Tutu no me pertenece, los únicos que me pertenecen son Kohaku, Aoi y Ningyotsukai...y no, no me pagan por escribir...

**Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, este capítulo me costó muchísimo trabajo, desvelo y esfuerzo para terminarlo, pero lo logré! Sufrí un poco para escribir el relato de Fakir, pero creo que me quedó bien. Intenté pensar como Fakir para escribirla, pero cuando la comenzé, me dio risa un pensamiento que me llegó... ¿como se vería Fakir escribiendo su historia frente a una computadora?_

_Gracias por sus reviews!!_

* * *

Akt.7

Reencuentros

* * *

_El príncipe y el cuervo_

_Kapitel des Schwan_

"Hace no mucho tiempo, existió un pequeño pato, que por el amor que le tenía a un príncipe sin corazón,

logró convertirse en la hermosa Princess Tutu, y, desafiando al destino, logró recuperar el corazón del príncipe,

más sin embargo, su amor nunca pudo ser dicho, ya que, estaba destinada a desaparecer en un haz de luz si lo hacía.

Así que el príncipe siguó su corazón, el cual amaba profundamente a la princesa de los cuervos, y así,

juntos pudieron seguir su historia en el reino del joven príncipe.

Y Princess Tutu, perdió la magia que la convertía en humana, así que regresó a su humilde forma de pato.

Sin embargo, la fuerza del destino, se compadeció del humilde patito, que había dado todo por el príncipe de la historia,

así que decidió concederle la gracia de volver a ser humana si ella lo deseaba, para que así,

ella fuera..."

Esa era la última línea de la última página que Fakir había escrito. Lo demas eran manchas de tinta y unas cuantas palabras dispersas, con otra caligrafía bastante estilizada. El joven de los ojos esmeraldas se encontraba sentado todavía junto al árbol donde horas antes se había encontrabo a Aoi, la otra marioneta de Ningyotsukai.

Y al fin había recuperado el final (ahora incompleto) y se encontraba decepcionado al no poder recordar las últimas líneas de _su_ historia. se encontraba intentando encontrar el significado de las palabras dispersas por la mitad inferior de la página.

_"__Schicksal, schwärzung, licht, verfasser, liebe"_

Fakir se hizo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, esas palabras el las conocía..._"__Schicksal, schwärzung, licht, verfasser, liebe"..._eso era,_ "destino, oscuridad, luz, escritor y amor"_

Pero para el no tenían ningún sentido. Intentó formar frases con esas palabras hasta ue se percató que la luz del sol ya se había esfumado, fué entonces cuando se decidió regresar a su casa. Tomó la frágil cajita de música e introdujo en ella las hojas de la historia y se puso de pie, miantras le daba vueltas a las palabras que tenía en mente.

* * *

Ahiru se encontraba sobre una canastita, intantando dormir. Aoi había llegado hacía unas horas, pero no le había dirigido la palabra y se había acostado en una cama que se encontraba cerca de ella. Ahiru se había preocupado al ver la expresión ausente de la joven, pero con esa forma de pato, no podía preguntarle nada.

Y tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. No deseaba estar sola. No podía dejar de pensar en Fakir, en como él le cepillaba el cabello antes de acostarse, como se quedaba vigilandola hasta que finalmente se dormía, sin importarle que fuera muy noche o si ella era un pato o una niña. Y recordaba haber fingido dormir solo para que el joven de los ojos esmeraldas durmiera y así verlo tranquilo, con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro, la misma sonrisa que le había regalado a la joven a la cual le había confesado su amor...

_"No, no pienses en eso!" -_pensó el patito mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza- _"Fakir, tal y como dijo Ningyotsukai-san, merece a alguien que esté a su lado... aunque me hubiera gustado ser yo..."_

Fue entonces cuando el pato se sonrojó y unas pequeñas lágrimas anegaron sus ojos azules. Lo había visto tan feliz cuando se había confesado...tan feliz cuando la tomó en sus brazos... tan feliz cuando la besó...Fakir se había visto tan feliz. Ella debía estar feliz por él, ¿no?

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su carita, mientras muchas se resbalaban por su pico. Pero ella era más feliz como un patito, al menos así, ella podría ver a Fakir.

Se obligó a dormir, prometiéndose a si misma que, cuando Ningyotsukai la dejara ir, no se acercaría a Fakir, hasta que pudiera controlar ese sentimiento, porque así, Fakir sería feliz.

Ambos lo serían.

* * *

Fakir se despertó sobresaltado a la mitad de la noche. Tenía pesadillas que no podía recordar claramente, solo imágenes vagas le llegaban a la cabeza, mareándolo y causándole dolor de cabeza. Se dedicó a observar el techo para ver si se aburría y se volvía a dormir, cuando escuchó unos pasos ligeros y ágiles en la planta baja. Supuso que se trataría de Charon buscando algo, y dirigió su atención al techo. Entonces escuchó un ruido como de que estaban moviendo cosas, y comenzó a preocuparse.

Maldijo por lo bajo (como si estuvieran interrumpiendo algo importante XD), dejó su cómoda cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

_Pensé que jamás te pondrías de pie -_escuchó que le decían a sus espaldas, los ruidos se detuvieron- _incluso llegué a pensar que no te iba importar si desaparecían un par de cosas_

Fakir se giró lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con Ningyotsukai, el cual sostenía en una mano su espada y en la otra, un pergamino enrollado.

_¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! -_le preguntó mientras no separaba su vista de la mirada carmín del otro- _¿porqué estás aquí?¿no te contentas con haberme quitado lo más preciado para mí?_

El rostro del otro hizo una mueca burlona junto con una reverencia al escuchar lo último. Fakir, entonces no se ontuvo e intentó golpearlo, pero el ser ese tenía una velocida increíble y en menos de un minuto ya lo tenía en el suelo, con la espada apuntándole al cuello, completamente a su merced.

_¿Que te pasa, Fakir-kun? Hay veces que pienso que ustedes los humanos no aprecian lo que nosotros hacemos por ustedes -_Fakir solo intentaba asesinarlo con la mirada- _Creo que no me crees, Fakir-kuuun -_dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Fakir. Una sonrisa maligna apareció al ver la mirada llana de odio y desesperación de Fakir.- _Si no fuera por mí, Ahiru nunca, escúchalo bien, __nunca__ huebiera podido ser humana. Fue mi poder quien la trajo de vuelta y ahora es mi poder lo que la está haciendo feliz_

La expresión de Fakir se tornó triste, mientras que la de Ningyotsukai se volvió aún mas sombría.

_Oh...no te pongas tan triste, Fakir-kun, he descubierto que a Ahiru le falta algo en su vida, algo que solo tú puedes llenar, si quieres, claro está -_dijo mientras que le extendía la mano para darle el pergamino enrrollado, el cual Fakir, tomó con precaución el pergamino y Ningyotsukai le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Entonces desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Era una especie de contrato. Su libertad, por la de Ahiru. Fakir extendió la mano en busca de la pluma y la tinta. Si solo eso le faltaba a Ahiru para ser feliz, él con gusto se lo concedería.

_¡No!¡No lo hagas, Fakir! -_escuchó que le gritaban. La mirada oscura de Ningyotsukai lo estaba tragando, una terrible oscuridad lo cubría, su mano sentía la pluma con la que solía escribir, alcanzó a ver un destello dorado, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Ahiru se despertó suavemente. En ese lugar no podía adivinar si era día o de noche, pero se sentía muy relajada y tranquila. Ningyotsukai-san le había prometido dejarla salir ese día, y realmente lo estaba esperando con ansias. Aún no podía creer que ella se hubiera perdido en la historia. Sonrió y buscó a Aoi con la mirada, pero al parecer, se había ido.

Se bajó de la canasta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

_Ahiru-chan, no sabía que ya te hubieras despertado, apenas amanece -_le dijo Ningyotsukai en cuanto la vió- _aunque era predecible que ya quisieras irte -_le dijo en un tono apagado

Ahiru bajó la mirada, algo apenada. Recoradaba que él le había dicho que le alegraba haber conocido a un ser tan bonito como ella. Le dolía dejarlo así.

_Oh, no, no te preocupes por mi, Ahiru-chan... -_le dijo, mientras la cargaba en brazos- _estaré bien. Tu lugar es afuera, y el mio es aquí_

El ser junto con Ahiru se encaminó hacia algún punto del lugar y una fría oscuridad los cubrió.

Ambos se encontraban a la orilla de un lago, el cual tenía algo de niebla. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. El ser dejó a Ahiru en la superficie del lago, mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, a la cual no pudo hacer menos que devolvérsela.

Ahiru vió como Ningyosukai retrocedía sin darle la espalda.

_Muchas gracias por tu compañía, pequeña Ahiru-chan -_le dijo, mientras la niebla y la oscuridad se lo tragaban. Ahiru alcanzó a decir un pequeño cuack y salió del lago, para llegar a la casa de Fakir. Los miedos de la noche pasada habían desaparecido con esa última sonrisa.

Le alegraba ver los viejos puestos, algunos cerrados, otros apenas abriendo, las calles empedradas, todo la hacía sentirse sumamente feliz. Llegó hasta su destino, con una sonrisa enorme, la cual se apagó al ver a una joven entrando a la casa. Una joven de cabellos lacios, bastante parecida a ella cuando era humana, entrar y decir un "Fakir! ¿como estas?"

Intentó contener las lágrimas. Su dolor hizo que retrocediera y se escondiera. Vió a Fakir salir de la casa, junto con la joven. Tenía la misma enigmática sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos tenían el uniforme de la Academia. Ambos se veían muy felices.

Ahiru intentó tragarse la tristeza e intentó sonreir un poco al ver que Fakir estaba bien y feliz. Fakir giró un poco la cabeza, hacia el lugar donde ella estaba, pero no la vió. Ahiru sintió que las lágrimas le ganaban, y en cuanto los vió alejarse, rompió a llorar, sintiéndose feliz, sin comprender bien el porqué.


	8. Sueños

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** Mhn...No, ni Ahiru ni Fakir me pertenece (aunque Akiko Himura dijo que me los prestaba, gracias!) y no me pagan por escribir (pero si quieren hacer una donación no hay problema! XD) ya saben que mi paga son sus reviews!

**Nota de la autora:** _Wiii!!A la persona que kiera ver el dibujo que hice de este Fiction, pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil de deviantART, la dirección se encuentra en mi perfil! Muchas gracias a Akiko-chan por decir que mi historia esta bonita!! Ya sabes que yo también soy fan de tu historia!! Gracias a Yuuki Pan y a Akiko-chan por sus reviews!!  
_

_Después de quince largos intentos, lo logré, lo terminé!!Bueno, es hora de un poco de acción, así que empezamos!!_

* * *

Akt.8

Sueños

Fakir abrió los ojos lentamente. No quería despertar. La tenue luz del sol apenas entraba por la ventana. Sentía como si hubiera tenido un sueño extraño, imágenes cálidas y alegres le inundaban el corazón, pero sentimientos de miedo y desesperación le opacaban la mente, todo lo sentía demasiado real. Se sentó en la cama, esperando ver los muebles tan rústicos de su habitación, pero se sorprendió al ver los muebles de la Academia. Estaba en la Academia. Sin pensarlo, volteó su mirada hasta la cama donde Mythos dormía.

Sobre de ella, estaba un joven acostado boca arriba, con los ojos ámbar abiertos y opacos, el cabello oscuro revuelto y una capa remendada. Una espada descansaba sobre su pecho, el cual tenía un tenue movimiento.

Oleadas de odio llegaron al corazón de Fakir, y un hombro le ardió, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco. Se puso de pie y se acercó al joven. Parecía inconsiente.

_-Oi, Kohaku -_le dijo mientras estiraba una mano para tocarlo. El joven, al instante, le atrapó la mano en un rápido movimiento. Fakir intentó retroceder, pero la fuerza del otro se lo impedía. Afuera solo se escuchaba la lluvia.

El joven de los ojos ámbar lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo caso omiso de la resistencia que Fakir le oponía. Con una de sus manos tocó el hombro izquierdo de Fakir, poniendo al descubierto un vendaje manchado de sangre.

_-Me alegra que ya estés mejor -_fue lo único que dijo al ver la herida, con la voz en un tono monocorde- _ve a lavartela y cámbiate el vendaje._

Kohaku soltó al joven, el cual tenía una expresión confundida en el rostro. Se sentía desfallecer, pero aún así, aguantó la mirada inquisitora de Fakir sin parpadear. Era comprensible de que él estuviera así, después de lo ocurrido. Intentó sonreir, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Fakir lo observó por unos segundos más y se retiró. Al minuto escuchó agua que caía, proveniente del baño, y pudo relajarse.

Al menos había llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo.

Escuchó que la llave del agua se cerraba y los pasos de Fakir acercándose. Se preparó mentalmente para el aluvión de preguntas que de seguro Fakir haría.

Giró con cuidado la cabeza para ver como Fakir se sentaba en la otra cama, mientras se ponía otra venda sobre el hombro.

_-¿Que pasó anoche?_

* * *

Ahiru se encontraba nadando en algun lago de la ciudad. Sin darse cuenta, había estado evitando todos los lugares que relacionaba con Fakir, desde el muelle hasta la Academia, pero ahora tenía hambre. Supuso que en algún lado de la ciudad encontraría a alguien que le diera de comer, pero no se animaba a salir del lago.

Se le antojaba comer un pan, así que el hambre la hizo salir del lago para buscar algo de desayunar. Se dirigió hacia la avenida principal, cuando escuchó un par de voces familiares la hizo girarse. Ahí se encontraban Fakir y la misma joven, comiendo juntos mientras charlaban sentados sobre una banca. Ahiru intentó esconderse, pero esta vez sin éxito. La joven al verla se puso de pie, con una enorme sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

_Fakir, ven a ver que hermoso patito encontré -_le dijo al joven de los ojos esmeraldas mientras intentaba tocar al patito. Ahiru retrocedió un poco, pero se detuvo al ver que Fakir se acercaba hacia ellas.- _Mira, Fakir, parece que tiene hambre, pobrecillo..._

Ahiru se sonrojó al ver que la joven y Fakir le daban un poco de su comida. Eso le traía tantos recuerdos tan bonitos, de los dias cuando ella era Princess Tutu, y que Mythos todavía no recuperaba su corazón. Los días en los que se preocupaban por otras cosas. La campana de la Academia sonó, y los jóvenes se apresuraron a llegar a sus clases, dejando a Ahiru perdida entre sus recuerdos.

Kohaku se sentó en la cama de Mythos y enfundó su espada. Sus ojos seguían sin brillo alguno cuando los dirigió hacia la expectante mirada de Fakir. Era lógico que el quisiera saber toda la verdad, pero Kohaku no quería revelársela, al menos, aún no. Así que se detuvo a meditar antes de responder a la pregunta.

* * *

-_¿Y bien? Responde -_le dijo Fakir, sin estar seguro de que Kohaku estuviera consciente de su entorno. Kohaku ladeó una sonrisa, como si se diera cuenta de lo que Fakir pensaba.

-_No te preocupes, Fakir, estoy bastante bien, solo un poco cansado y con mis fuerzas al límite -_le respondió- _y con respecto a lo que pasó anoche, debes saber que estuviste a punto de entregarte a Ningyotsukai._

Fakir lo observó incrédulo. No recordaba a ese maldito ser, y mucho menos recordaba que el se estuviera rindiendo ante el captor de su amada Ahiru. Kohaku soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el rostro lleno de confusión del de ojos esmeraldas. El joven de los ojos esmeraldas sólo lo miró con odio.

-_Es normal que no recuerdes nada, si eso te consuela, el tiempo te ayudará a recordar lo sucedido. Pero ahora hay algo más importante de qué preocuparnos -_prosiguó Kohaku mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la ventana, que iluminó de forma tenue y gris el rostro del joven- _He perdido toda conexión con Ahiru, no sé donde pudiera estar._

_-¿De qué estas hablan...? -_comenzó a replicar Fakir, pero entonces lo comprendió. Mientras Ahiru se encontraba en el mecanismo de la historia, una parte del corazón de Fakir permanecía llena de esperanza, pero ahora que Kohaku lo decía, era como si esa parte de su corazón se hubiera apagado por completo.

_-Afortunadamente, contamos con ayuda para encontrarla, así que...  
_

Al escuchar eso, Fakir se puso de pie.

_-¿Encontrar"la"? -_le dijo-_Tu no irás a ningún lado, no sé cómo le hiciste para seguir vivo o como regresaste a Kin Kan, pero tú jamás volverás a tocar a Ahiru. Tú no puedes ayudarla._

Kohaku se giró lentamente sobre sus pies, con una expresión de profundo odio en su apagada mirada.

-_Muy bien, Fakir, si eso es lo que quieres, yo iré en búsqueda de Ahiru y tú te puedes quedar aquí escribiendo tus inútiles cuentos para traer de vuelta a Ahiru, sinceramente, tú no me importas en lo absoluto. Sólo me importa Ahiru. Si te salvé fué solo para evitar que Ningyotsukai se hiciera más fuerte, pero nada más -_avanzó hacia la puerta- _Nunca te debiste acercar a una niña tan pura como Ahiru, solo le has causado dolor con tus tontas historias._

Abrió de un golpe la puerta y salió, dejando a Fakir de pie, completamente dolido.

* * *

_-Vamos, Uzura-chan, tenemos trabajo que hacer_

_-Si-zura, pero ¿porqué no viene Fakir-zura?_

_-Por que el no quiso venir con nosotros._

Uzura se detuvo a unos pasos de Kohaku. Se encontraban en las puertas de la Academia. Kohaku se volvió al no escuchar los pasos de la pequeña. Uzura tenía unas grandes lágrimas en sus hermosos ojitos.

_-¿Fakir-zura no quiere ver a Uzura-zura ni a Ahiru-zura?_

Kohaku se le acercó y se puso sobre una rodilla para poder estar a la altura de la pequeña, entonces, acercó una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas.

_-No es eso, Uzura-chan, el sí te quiere, es solo que Fakir es algo testarudo y celoso cuando se trata de Ahiru_

_-¿Qué es testarudo-zura?_

_-Testarudo es cuando alguien no quiere cambiar lo que piensa y termina comportándose como un tonto -_respondió una voz detras de Uzura, quién giró emocionada por la voz. Kohaku solo levantó la mirada apagada.

-_¡Fakir-zura! -_dijo la niña mientras corría hacia el recién llegado. Kohaku solo endureció su mirada. La pequeña se abrazó de una pierna del joven.

Kohaku se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dandole la espalda a ambos. Uzura al verlo, jaló del pantalón a Fakir para seguir al otro joven. Fakir se soltó de Uzura y se negó a avanzar a pesar de los intentos de la pequeña, la cual miraba alternativamente a Fakir y a Kohaku, el cual ya iba lejos de ellos dos.

_-¡Kohaku-zura, espéranos-zura!_

Kohaku se detuvo y se giró.

-_Y bien, ¿no vienen? -_dijo al ver la escena. Uzura parecía no saber decidirse si debía de seguir a Kohaku o a su querido Fakir.

-_Solo quiero salvar a Ahiru-_dijo Fakir, sin despegar la vista de la de Kohaku. Kohaku pareció relajarse y sonrió.

-_Entonces vámonos ya -_dijo mientras seguía con su camino. Fakir dio un par de zancadas para alcanzarlo y Uzura tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su paso.

Ahiru caminaba de un lado a otro observando las diferentes escenas que se desarrollaban en la Academia. Todo le era tan agradable. Vio que Fakir se dirigía solo a la bioblioteca y que la misteriosa joven se encontraba platicando con Pique y Lilie. Habia otros jóvenes ensayando sus bailes, dibujando o simplemente charlando en los jardines

* * *

El pequeño patito pasaba desapercibido en los extensos jardines. De cuando en cuando se asomaba por una ventana para ver lo que hacían los estudiantes. Se sentía muy tranquila en los enormes jardines. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde hacía rato. Entonces, escuchó un maullido. Ahiru giró la cabeza asustada.

De entre unos arbustos alcanzó a ver unos grandes ojos amarillos y un enorme hocico con blancos colmillos.

-_¡Cuack!_

* * *

Uzura se encontraba guiando a los dos jóvenes en el laberinto de engranes del mecanismo de la historia. Sólo se escuchaban los pasos de los jóvenes y el crujir de los engranes al moverse. Ambos jóvenes iban vigilantes.

-_Yo pensé que la historia ya estaba detenida.-_dijo Fakir mientras observaba los engranes en movimiento. Kohaku solo se limitó a dar un vistazo antes de responder.

_-Empezaron a moverse en el momento en que tú introduciste a Ningyotsukai. Ahora vuleve a ser la historia del Príncipe y el Cuervo. Si Ahiru llega a confesar su amor antes de detener a Ningyotsukai, ella desaparecerá en un haz de luz- _respondió Kokahu sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. En cambio, Fakir se puso tenso.

_"Entonces, ¿vuelvo a ser el caballero que morirá inútilmente sin poder proteger a nadie?" _Fakir no dejó que el sentimiento de inutilidad lo invadiera y decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

-_¿Cómo es que conoces a Uzura?_

_-La conocí en un vano intento de escaparme de Ningyotsukai. Ella había estado busando la forma de llegar con 'Ahiru-zura y Fakir-zura' y yo le prometí que si me ayudaba a encontrarte le dejaría acompañarme cuando llegar a Kin Kan. Todo el tiempo se mantuvo oculta por que yo no quería que a Uzura-chan le pasara algo -_respondió al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada cariñosa a la pequeña- _Ella es sumamente dulce y tierna conmigo. Sin ella, hubiera hecho cosas de las cuales me hubiera arrepentido._

_- Kohaku-zura es muy testarudo en muchas cosas-zura -_dijo la pequeña mientras tocaba su pequeño tambor, ya que había estado atenta a lo que decían los jóvenes. Entonces, Fakir recordó algo.

-_Ningyotsukai me dijo que tú habías logrado liberarte, dime como lo hiciste_

Kohaku lo observó con su mirada opaca.

_-Es algo que no me gustaría recordar, así que no te lo diré, porque esa es una de esas cosas en las que soy muy testarudo -_fue lo único que respondió.

_-Kohaku-zura se parece a Fakir-zura -_dijo la pequeña mientras tocaba aún mas fuerte su pequeño tambor causando que Kohaku comenzara a replicarle.

Fakir no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el pequeño tambor de la pequeña. Le traía tan buenos recuerdos. Entonces se sonrojó. Acababa de recordar que era lo que pasaba cuando Uzura se dedicaba a transformar y destransformar a Ahiru.

Afortunadamente, ni Uzura ni Kohaku le hicieron caso, ya que parecía que habían llegado al lugar. Parecía un cuarto con armarios y demás cosas abandonados. Un pequeñísimo engrane (en comparación con los demás) con una agarradera giraba solo, dándole cuerda a todo el mecanismo de la historia. Uzura sonrió y Fakir se detuvo por completo.

Kohaku no pudo menos que sentirse aliviado al haber llegado hasta allí.

* * *

Ahiru abrió los ojos. Alcanzaba a ver el hermoso azul del cielo y sentía el césped bajo su pequeño cuerpo. Sentía una herida en su ala derecha. Suspiró. ¿Es que su lado derecho estaba condenado a sufrir heridas? Escuchó una voz por encima de su cabeza y lo primero que pensó fué en el gato. Se intentó incorporar y huir, pero alguien la detuvo.

Giró la cabeza y vió a Fakir, el cual la había detenido y que ahora la estaba alzando del suelo.

_-Baka -_le dijo y comenzó a vendarle con cuidado el ala. Ahiru se sonrojó cuando Fakir le sonrió al terminar con la venda- _Deberías de tener más cuidado._

Entonces la acomodó en su suéter, causando un fuerte sonrojo en el patito. Fakir lo ignoró.

-_Esta noche te quedarás en mi casa, porque con lo baka que eres no te sabrás cuidar de noche con un ala lastimada_

Ahiru solo lo miró con una expresión de completo fastidio que causó una sonrisa en Fakir. El joven comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la Academia cuando la amiga de Fakir lo alcanzó y nada más ver a Ahiru insistió en cargarla. Fakir se negó (lo cual causó una enorme felicidad en Ahiru), alegando de que la niña era muy torpe y podría lastimar aún más al pequeño pato.

Entonces, se fueron todo el camino alegando tonterías, hasta que llegaron a la tienda de antigüedades. La joven abrió la puerta, pasando primero y después entró Fakir con Ahiru en su suéter. Charon los recibió con una sonrisa y Fakir subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Ahiru sonrió al ver la habitación tal y como ella recordaba. El joven la dejó con cuidado en la cama mientras se ponía a buscar algo en su armario.

_-¡Fakir! -_la niña que acompañaba al chico de los ojos verdes hizo aparició en la puerta- _¿estás buscando la canasta? Yo la tengo en mi habitación, ¿recuerdas que me la prestaste para que yo pusiera allí unas flores? Si quieres te la devuelvo._

Fakir se giró para ver a la niña y le sonrió.

_-Te lo agradecería mucho_

_-Solo que con una condición -_continuó la niña con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- _te la devuelvo si me das un beso_

Ahiru se quedó paralizada mientras se sonrojaba. ¿Darle un beso? Fakir soltó una risita y se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba la niña.

_-Mejor voy yo por ella -_le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. La joven sonrió aún más.

_-Pero es de mala educación de que un joven entre al cuarto de una señorita -_dijo, mientras asentía con la cabeza, muy segura de su argumento- _y no puedes dejar al pobre patito solo..._

Fakir suspiró sin dejar de sonreir.

_-Será mejor que se lo pida a Charon_

Fué entonces cuando la joven perdió su traviesa sonrisa.

_-P-Pero, Fakir...ahora casi no te vi y..._

Ahiru se sonrojó por completo al ver que Fakir estaba besando a la joven, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero que lentamente le fue respondiendo mientras abrazaba con cariño al joven de ojos verdes. Entonces, Fakir terminó el beso.

_-Muy bien, ahora ve por la canasta -_le dijo a la confundida y sonrosada muchacha, la cual sonrió y se fué corriendo.

* * *

Fakir estaba arrodillado ante la figura que tenía enfrente. Ahiru se encontraba en el suelo, con unas extrañas alas que parecían tenerla atada al suelo, ya que ni el ni Kohaku (mucho menos Uzura) había logrado moverla. Fakir acarició suavemente el frío rostro de Ahiru, quien había vuelto a tener su forma humana. Varias plumas clavadas mantenían los brazos de Ahiru extendidos y su suave cabello se encontraba suelto, desparramado alrededor del rostro de la joven.

Fakir no podía creer que al fin la habían encontrado. No dejaba de observar a la niña enfrente de el. Kohaku y Uzura parecían darles su epacio, ya que no se habían acercado. Un leve movimiento de los párpados de Ahiru hizo que Fakir reaccionara.

-_¿Ahiru? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

La joven no se movió, pero al escuchar la voz de Fakir, pareció sonreir. Fue entonces cuando Fakir no pudo resistir más. Con sumo cuidado acercó su rostro hacia el de la joven y la besó mientras acariciaba un mechón del cabello anaranjado de la joven.

Alcanzó a escuchar un suave "Ohhhh" y un redoble de tambor de Uzura que se opacó al instante. Entonces se separó unos centímetros del rostro de Ahiru, la cual no respondía en lo absoluto y se sintió inútil. Una extraña sombra comenzó a cubrirlo, pero Uzura se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo. Fakir volteó a ver a la asustada Uzura y a un impasible Kohaku, el cual no había recuperado el brillo de los ojos, dándole un aspecto tenebroso.

_-No dejes que los sentimientos negativos te invadan, si lo haces, podrías perderte_

_-¿Qué le ha pasado a Ahiru? -_preguntó, algo sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer.

_-Tsk, es algo muy simple -_le respondío el joven de los ojos esmeraldas mientras dijujaba una sonrisa burlona- _Ella no es la Bella Durmiente como para despertarse con un beso_

Fakir se sonrojó por completo y se puso de pie dispuesto a golpear a Kohaku, pero Uzura se lo impidió. La pequeña se encontraba intentando despertar a Ahiru, y ahora unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

_-Ahiru-zura, despierta por favor-zura, Uzura-zura quiere verte despierta-zura_

Kohaku caminó hacia la pequeña y la abrazó con cuidado, intentando consolarla. Fakir seguía sintiendo un vacío mientras veía a Ahiru, era como si la niña hubiera perdido su espíritu. Sentía que ese vacío se agrandaba al no poder ayudar a su amada y comenzó a resistirse a esa sensasión, cuando Kohaku comenzó a hablar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-_No estoy seguro de qué es lo que pasa, pero creo que Ahiru se encuentra atrapada en un sueño.-_Fakir lo miró incrédulo, pensando que quizás estuviera bromendo de nuevo, pero el rostro del joven estaba serio, mientras observaba a la niña.- _Sólo que no sabría como despertarla._

Se le escapó una breve risa mientras examinaba una pluma que detenía a Ahiru

_-¿Quién podría haber dicho que tu poder como escritor nos podría servir ahora?_

* * *

Ahiru estaba sola en la habitación de Fakir. Los jóvenes habían bajado a cenar. El pequeño patito se acurrucó en la canasta, esperando dormirse pronto. Una enorme luna llenaba de una pálida luz toda la habitación. Poco a poco, el sueño la fue alcanzando, hasta que cerró los ojos por completo.

Creyó escuchar unos pasos en la habitación, y después, sintió que una cálida mano le acariciaba la pequeña cabeza antes de quedarse dormida por completo.

_Fakir_


	9. Escritor

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que nadie de Princess Tutu me pertenece!!Si me pertenecieran, estaría haciendo la nueva temporada junto con Akiko-chan!! Solo me pertenece Kohaku (pobrecito), Ningyotsukai y Aoi (y Toshiro owo arigatou Akiko-chan!!). Ya saben k mi paga es con reviews. Y ya saben que acepto sugerencias, comentarios, tomatazos, incluso amenazas de muerte(pero dirigidas a mi, por que el pobre de Kohaku se asusta).

**Nota de la autora:** _Dspués de rogarle a Kohaku que volviera (ves, Akiko-chan, amenazarlo de muerte no es bueno XD)logré terminar este capítulo. Mi está pensando en que va a hacer que un edificio le caiga encima a Akiko-chan (no es que yo sea vengativa XD)_

_Estos dos (ya saben, el ocho y el nueve) van seguidos por que lo mas probable es que no pueda actualizar en un buen rato, por causas de fuerza superior que yo. En serio mil disculpas (no me mates, Akiko-chan!!). Espero poder seguir después con la historia._

_Wii!! abraza a Kami Ryu Dedicado a Akiko-chan que me amenazó, digo, animó para terminarlo. Ya saben, pasen a leer la historia de Akiko Himura-chan, que ahí sale mi Kami Ryu!!_

* * *

Akt.9

Verfasser

(Escritor)

Fakir se encontraba escribiendo la millonésima historia para entrar a los sueños de Ahiru. Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que empezara a escribir. Kohaku se encontraba dormido con Uzura en brazos, la cual también había sucumbido al cansancio. Frente a ellos se encontraba la figura dormida de Ahiru.

Cada vez que cabezeaba, una vocesilla en la cabeza le daba ánimos, pero cada vez se sentía más cansado y los párpados se le hacían más pesados. Las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros lo estaban arrullando, hasta que poco a poco, fuera quedándose dormido sobre sus escritos.

Su respiración se le fue haciendo lenta y comenzó a soñar, dejándose llevar por su imaginación, la cual ya se encontraba activa después de tanto escribir.

En cuanto la respiración de Fakir comenzó a tener la respiración a un compás lento y pausado, Kohaku abrió los ojos, ahora con un brillo extraño en ellos. Dejó con sumo cuidado a Uzura en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Fakir. Con cuidado le quitó sus escritos y comenzó a leerlos, hasta encontrar uno que fue de su gusto. Entonces, con cautela, convocó su poder oculto. Unas grandes alas blancas le salieron de la espalda, y Kohaku desprendió una pluma con cuidado.

Se la llevó a los labios mientras se hacía una pequeña herida en el dedo, con la cual marcó varios símbolos en la blanca pluma, tiñiéndola de rojo. Entonces, apoyó la pluma como si fuera un sello en la historia, marcando también el papel. Kohaku se acercó con cuidado a Ahiru, mientras le dirigía una dulce sonrisa. El extraño brillo en sus ojos le daba un aspecto extraño, casi inhumano.

Recorrió el rostro de Ahiru con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus labios. Definitivamente, no le había agradado ver a Fakir besándola, apretó los puños solo de recordarlo. Se obligó a mantenerse relajado. Tocó la pluma manchada de sangre y sonrió. Con cuidado acarició el suave rostro de Ahiru, antes de besarla violentamente en la boca. Sus alas blancas se estiraron, y la pluma junto con la sangre fueron transformándose en una suave luz que lentamente se lo fue tragando, mientras seguía besando a Ahiru.

* * *

Fakir despertó sobresaltado al sentir la suave luz sobre sus párpados. Entonces se sorprendió al ver a Kohaku con unas blancas alas en la espalda, siendo tragado por una suave luz. Pero eso no fue lo que causó que se pusiera de pie al instante.

Kohaku estaba besando a Ahiru.

Kohaku besando a _su _Ahiru.

Intentó alcanzar a Kohaku, pero éste ya se había desaparecido, no sin antes haberle dirigido una burlona mirada a Fakir, dejando atrás varias plumas blancas como la nieve. El joven de ojos esmeraldas golpeó con furia el suelo. Había caído en una trampa de ese maldito Kohaku. Para esas alturas, no sabía quién era peor, si Kohaku o Ningyotsukai.

-_¿Dónde está Kohaku-zura?_

Kohaku llegó a la Academia. Sus blancas alas habían desaparecido. Aún era de noche dentro de los sueños de Ahiru. Con cuidado, escondió su capa entre unos arbustos y se introdujo en la Academia para buscar algún uniforme de su talla. Se cambió de ropas, teniendo especial cuidado en esconder todas y cada una de sus cicatrices.

Entonces, buscó algún dormitorio desocupado, en el cual poder pasar la noche sin problemas.

Fakir tardó un rato en explicarle lo sucedido a Uzura, quien ya se había dormido de nuevo. Intentó pensar en alguna forma de entrar a los sueños de su querida Ahiru, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada al respecto. Comenzó a pensar en como Kohaku se había ido. El tipo ese tenía alas, algo que él no tenía, una extraña luz surgía desde algo que esa cosa (que rápido lo degrada) estaba tocando, y desafortunadamente ese algo se había esfumado también. Y ese mounstro había besado a Ahiru, y eso si lo podía hacer. Podía besarla para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería_. "No, no no, te estás saliendo del tema, Fakir"_.

Volvió a pensar en sus ventajas. Contaba con la pequeña Uzura (la cual estaba dormida) y contaba con sus historias. Menuda ayuda_."No, Fakir, te estas poniendo negativo"_. Uzura conocía el lugar donde andaban, y él podría escribir alguna historia. Bien. Pero Ningyotsukai y Aoi estaban allí, cerca de ellos. _"Ya te pones a ver lo negro del asunto de nuevo, Fakir"_.

Lo mejor sería que descansara, así quizá se pudiera relajar y pensar en un buen plan.

* * *

Ningyotsukai observaba el gran problema en que se habían metido. Definitivamente Kohaku se había vuelto alguien fuerte y peligroso para él. Pero le consolaba saber que Fakir se encontraba a las fauces de la desesperación.

Al menos, el joven escritor le sería útil. Pero no tanto como le era Ahiru. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro: solo era cuestión de esperar, tal y como había pasado con el joven Kohaku, Fakir iría a él. Solo tenía que esperar.

En otro engrane, observaba al joven Kohaku dormitando en el mundo de los sueños. Ahiru también se encontraba dormida. Entonces se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

* * *

Fakir abrió los ojos, sintiéndose más relajado. Con la mirada localizó a la pequeña Uzura, entonces, se giró para ver a Ahiru, pero no la encontró. Se puso de pie al instante y despertó a Uzura. Una suave música resonaba por el lugar, haciendo que todo se viera peligroso. La pequeña Uzura comprendió la gravedad de la situación y se mantuvo callada mientras Fakir buscaba con la mirada al amor de su vida.

Se escucharon unos pasos suves que resonaron en los oídos de Fakir, el cual se giró. Frente a él estaba, en la distancia (distance, Akiko-chan), Princess Tutu, tan hermosa como siempre, sonriéndole. Invitándolo a seguirla.

_-Ohhh-zura, es Princess Tutu-zura_

Fakir dudó, pero algo en el corazón le pedía que la siguiera, se lo suplicaba. Fakir cerró los ojos, pero dentro de su cabeza solo escuchaba la voz de Ahiru, rogando para que alguien la salvara. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su hombro herido. Voces extrañas invadían su cabeza. Imágenes demasiado reales le punzaban el corazón. Pesadillas invadían todo su ser. El dolor se extendió hacia el corazón, y después hacia todo el cuerpo, causando que él perdiera el conocimiento.

_-¿Como me veo? Mira, mira lo que puedo hacer._

_La pequeña niña de ojos azules como el mar intentaba ponerse de puntitas con sus pies descalzos. Un fino y corto vestido la cubría, mientras que una pequeña tiara de plata se acomodaba sobre su oscuro cabello. Al fondo se veía una hermosa playa. Se distrajo con las olas._

_-Oi, Kohaku-dono, mírame_

_La pequeña tenía una cara de puchero, lo que la hacía ver muy tierna a sus ojos. Entonces, una señora de aspecto severo se les acercó._

_-Su alteza, no debería andar en los jardines así, sin zapatos, es de mal gusto. Por favor, acompáñeme. Despídase del joven Kohaku, que él también debe estar ocupado_

_-Pero quiero estar con Kohaku-dono -replicó la niña- Kohaku-dono, yo no me quiero ir, quiero que me cuides_

No...

_Era de noche, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, como le era habitual. Entonces, descubrió a la joven bailando suavemente al compás de una cajita de música en sus habitaciones. Decidió no hacer ruido, pero aún así la joven le llamó._

_-Kohaku-dono, por favor, quédate. Quiero que veas como he progresado._

_Entró y se sentó. Ella ya no era la misma niña que había visto antes. Ya era toda una señorita. Bailaba suavemente, sin producir ruidos. Afuera se escuchó un estruendo. Decidió revisar._

_-Kohaku-dono, no te vayas, quiero que me cuides_

No...

_La joven había llegado con pesadas lágrimas en los ojos, pero aún así, no había ido a verla. El no la podría consolar, por mucho que la quisiera. Así que no había ido a verla. Supuso que era por la vergüenza de no poderla ayudar. Otras jóvenes, amigas de la hermosa joven, se encontraban consolándola._

_Las vió salir de las habitaciones, una a una, hasta que supuso que la joven se habría quedado sola. Fué entonces cuando se decidió a entrar. Pero no la encontró sola. Se estaba marchando. Un ser recubierto en oscuridad la acompañaba lejos de él. Intentó alcanzarla._

_-¡No!_

_La joven se giró._

_-Ya no quiero que me cuides_

_-¡NOOO! ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO! ¡NOOO!_

Kohaku se despertó sobresaltado. El mismo sueño de todas las noches. Al menos ya estaba amaneciendo. Se puso de pie, decidido a pasar una aburrido dia en la Academia, buscando al espíritu de Ahiru.

Se arregló un poco (es un hombre, que esperaban?) y salió de su habitación. Afuera se encontraban muchos jóvenes en diversas pláticas, esperando el comienzo de las clases. Kohaku se separó de varias jovencitas que lo habían rodeado y comenzaban a acosarlo con preguntas y comenzó a buscar. Entonces los vió. Un joven de cabello oscuro tomado de la mano de una jovencita de ojos celestes y cabellos naranjas. Se apresuró para llegar hasta ellos, pero en eso, sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases.

Todos los jóvenes se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo a sus diversas actividades, dificultandole la tarea a Kohaku, el cula intentaba alcnzar a los dos jovenes. Cuando logró separarse del apretado grupo, se dió cuenta que los había perdido.

_"Maldición...y pensé que iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado"_

* * *

En el cuarto de Fakir un pequeño patito se estaba despertando, al escuchar el sordo sonido de las campanas de la Academia.Ahiru se desperezó e intentó salir de la habitación, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que sin manos era completamente inútil su esfuerzo. Decidió que podría salir por la ventana abierta, pero con un ala lastimada podría lastimarse aún más.

Entonces se resignó a quedarse confinada a la habitación. Con esfuerzos, logró subirse al escritorio, que extrañamente, estaba vacío. Desde arriba pudo echarle una ojeada al lugar y descubrió un poco de pan sobre la cama (Fakir no se olvidó de que al patito le podía dar hambre XD). Sin pensarlo dos veces, alcanzó a subirse y comenzó a desayunar.

* * *

Kohaku se encontraba sonrojado y nervioso ante la puerta donde se encontraban Fakir y la joven. Se obligó a respirar profundamente antes de entrar, pero aún así, su corazón no se calmaba. No era por miedo a no saber como comportarse en el colegio. Aunque él había sido educado en clases individuales, sabía comportarse perfectamente.

Era por el ballet. Simplemente, nunca le había agradado bailar. Ni siquiera le agradaba hacerlo solo. Obligándose a relajarse, estiró el brazo y tocó a la puerta.

_-Adelante_

Abrió la puerta intentando controlar sus nervios. Frente a él se encontraba un gato enorme y parado en dos pies. Fue entonces cuando decidió de que este día se le antojaba completamente absurdo.

* * *

Fakir abrió trabajosamente los ojos. Se encontraba acostado en el duro suelo. Uzura se encontraba junto a él. La cabeza le daba vultas y el hombro le punzaba. Pero no podía recordar mucho. Solo una niña pequeña de ojos celestes y cabellos negros le venía a la cabeza. Intentó sentarse, pero un mareo lo obligó a quedarse en el suelo.

-¿_Fakir-zura se encuentra mejor-zura? -_le dijo la pequeña

Fakir asintió, mientras se esforzaba po recordar todo. _"Princess Tutu"._

_-Tutu. ¿Dónde está Tutu, Uzura?_

_-Princess Tutu-zura se fué cuando Fakir-zura se cayó-zura_

_-Ya veo_

Fakir se intentó sentar por segunda vez, agradecido de que el dolor de cabeza se le hubiera disipado un poco. Con cuidado, alcanzó su pluma, la tinta y las hojas en blanco, dispuesto a salir de ese lugar tan extraño, antes de que Ningyotsukai se diera cuenta. Entonces, la pluma se le escapó de entre los dedos. Demasiado tarde.

_-Fakir-kun, no puedo creer que ya te vayas, sin siquiera pasar a saludarme -_le dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas. Fakir se puso de pie de un salto, pero un nuevo mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas ante Ningyotsukai, el cual no pudo menos que sonreír maliciosamente- _Vaya, Fakir-kun. No sabía que ya fueras uno de mis subordinados._

_-Seré uno de tus subordinados cuando se congele el infierno -_le dijo recalcando el odio y desprecio en su voz, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse de pie. Ningyotsukai soltó una terrible carcajada, causando que Uzura se ocultara detrás de Fakir.

_-Tu ya estás __a punto__ de ser uno de mis subordinados -_le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada avariciosa al joven, quien intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero sin mucho éxito- _No me sorprende que Kohaku-kun no te haya dicho toda la verdad, el siempre ha sido tan orgulloso..._

_"¿Toda...la verdad?"_

Fakir se había quedado anonadado. Creía sinceramente que Kohaku le había dicho la verdad. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era Kohaku quien le había dicho todo. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, Ningyotsukai le obligó a acostarse en el suelo, mientras le colocaba una inhumana mano sobre sus ojos esmeraldas. Fakir no tuvo oportunidad de contraatacar cuando un terrible dolor invadió su cabeza, opacándole los pensamientos.

Entonces, diversas imágenes comenzaron a aclararse. Ahiru sola, sufriendo, estando atrapada en una especie de jaula, siendo observada por Kohaku. La predicción de Ningyotsukai. Simplemente, lo estaban engullendo en la oscuridad.

Fakir abrió los ojos, intentando controlar los temblores que lo invadían. Ningyotsukai lo observaba todavía con la misma avaricia. Uzura simplemente no podía hablar. El joven intentaba tranquilizarse, pero estaba entrando en un especie de trance.

_-Ahora, Fakir-kun, ¿que me dices si proseguimos con tu contrato?_

* * *

Kohaku pasó sin ningún problema las primeras clases(ya saben, en la Academia tienen clases en las que estudian teoría en vez de bailar) pero no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de acercársele a Fakir. Y ahora se encontraban en el descanso de las clases y Kohaku andaba buscando a los jóvenes, intentando esquivar sus nuevas admiradoras. Ya llevaba un buen rato de búsqueda sin resultado.

Ya se encontraba cansado. No se había imaginado que serían tan escurridizos. Ya había registrado la Academia por completo y deseaba tener más tiempo para seguir bucándolos (y para poder evitar las clases de ballet). Se sentó en el césped cerca de la fuente central (la que está en el jardín principal de la Academia), esperando verlos pasar por enfrente.

* * *

Ahiru estaba muy contenta. Fakir y su amiga habían decidido que sería buena idea pasar la hora del descanso junto con ella, así que se encontraban todos comiendo en el comedor. La encantadora jovencita se encargaba de pasarle miguitas de pan, ignorando que Fakir le estuviera diciendo de que el patito sabía comer solo.

Ahiru definitivamente se sentía feliz en ese lugar. Al ver feliz a Fakir ella se sentía infinitamente tranquila. Entonces, sonó la campana de la Academia, y ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a salir, mientras que Ahiru los seguía, pero al poco rato los había perdido de vista.

_"Si que corren rápido"_

Neko-sensei se encontraba dándole varias explicaciones a Kohaku cuando dos jóvenes irrumpieron en su clase de ballet, respirando agitadamente y murmurando diversas excusas. Kohaku al verlos sonrió.

-_Fakir-san, usted es uno de mis más talentosos alumnos, así que pasaré por alto su demora, mientras que..._

_-Fue mi culpa el que ella haya llegado tarde, Neko-sensei -_se excusó Fakir por la joven, quien le miró con los ojos llenos de gratitud.

_-Muy bien, así que ambos -_dijo Neko-sensei causando que Fakir y la joven le prestaran su atención- _se quedarán a limpiar el salón después de clases._

Kohaku no pudo evitar reírse al mirar la cara de frustración y confusión de los recién llegados, logrando que Neko-sensei le dirigiera su atención.

_-Y usted, Kohaku-san, les ayudará -_entonces Kohaku se calló y observó con indignación a través de la ventana.

_-Muy bien, comencemos con la clase, uhm, Fakir-san ¿podría ayudarle a Kohaku-san a acomodarse en la clase?_

Entonces Kohaku observó al joven que se le acercaba hacia el a regañadientes. _"Esto si que es completamente absurdo"_

* * *

Sumido en la oscuridad, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos esmeraldas escribía. Su herida en el hombro izquierdo sangraba, manchando parte del pergamino. Uzura lo observaba sin decir ni una palabra.

En su mente solo sonaba una idea: _"Debo salir de aquí"_

Con suerte se habían librado de Ningyotsukai, pero eso le había costado que se le hubiera abierto la profunda herida a Fakir. Ahora éste se encontraba escribiendo frenéticamente para salir de ese lugar. Notaba que las fuerzas se le iban a momentos, pero no dejaba de escribir para poder salir de ahí.

Uzura se preocupaba cada vez mas, pero no quería molestar a Fakir.

El joven seguía escribiendo, pero cada vez le costaba respirar. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y ya estaba en las puertas de la inconciencia, cuando vió una hermosa luz cubriéndolo. Frente a él apareció Princess Tutu. Fakir dudó al verla. Ya había sufrido varias trampas de ese estilo de Ningyotsukai. Pero entonces sintió la mano de la joven tomando la suya.

Sentía como toda la oscuridad de su corazón se disipaba. Se sentía bien. La luz poco a poco lo fue cegando, provocando que cerrara los ojos. Simplemente se sentía mejor.

-_Ohhh-zura_

Fakir abrió los ojos. Estaba en su habitación, con su hombro vendado con vendas nuevas y limpias. Se sentó sobre la cama y vió al suelo. Estaba lleno de blancas plumas. Uzura se encontraba sentada y dormida en el suelo. El joven observó sus escritos en el suelo y con cuidado, los recogió. Uzura despertó.

-_Tutu-zura me dijo que no me preocupara y que te cuidara-zura. Ella me dijo que estarías bien-zura_

Fakir abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

_"¿Princess Tutu me ayudó?"_


	10. Oscuridad

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** No, mis ahorros no me alcanzan para comprar los derechos de autor, pero se acerca mi graduación de la escuela de diseño y quizá mi querida mamá me los regale (se vale soñar). Solo me pertenecen los personajes con nombres raros XD(oye!reclamos de todos). Recuerden que mi paga es con sus apreciados reviews.

**Nota de la autora:** _oi, Akiko-chan...Ningyotsukai ya me confirmó que no es gay (quizá un poquito XD. Ningyotsu__kai__: No es cierto! ¬.¬) te va a hacer daño ver tanto yaoi, Akiko-chan...¬.¬U..._

_Bueno, dejando la obsesión de Akiko-chan por que-Ningyotsukai-puede-llegar-a-parecer-gay de lado, siii!!al fin logré terminar este capítulo, después de tantas idas y venidas del hospital, la escuela, el centro de la ciudad y el aeropuerto(este fue un mes muy ocupado XP), lo logré terminar...y solo me dejaron un review T-T(gracias Akiko-chan) (Ningyotsukai: Ya cálmate, Tori-chan, es que están de vacaciones y lo mas probable es que prefieran ir a la playa o en algun otro lugar más interesante que leer tu fic. Tori:¿A eso le llamas consolar?, eso explica por que todos huyen de ti, ya debes de estar en el fic, no aquí!)_

_Y aprovechando que Ningyotsu__kai__ se regresó al fic, comenzamos!!_

* * *

Akt.10

Schwärzung

(Oscuridad)

_"Entonces, la hermosa princesa fué a rescatar al caballero..."_

Ningyotsukai se puso pálido (es eso posible con su blanca piel?) al ver esa frase escrita al final de la página, con varios borrones de tinta y manchas de sangre. Eso no estaba en sus planes. La intromisión de Princess Tutu suponía una traba en sus planes, aunque, quizá, esa niña podría ser de ayuda. El terrible ser se obligó a mantenerse relajado.

Aunque, esa niña había sido la misma que había ayudado a Fakir-kun a terminar la incompleta historia del Príncipe y el Cuervo. Pero si lograba hacer que el joven escritor se pusiera de su parte, no habría ningún problema, él, el gran Ningyotsukai, podría conrolar por completo la historia. Y por el momento, mientras él mantuviera bajo su control a la pequeña Ahiru, Fakir-kun no se atrevería a hacer nada, absulotamente nada que pudiera dañarlo a él o a su amada.

Entonces, le llamó la atención lo que sucedía en el mundo de los sueños en el cual se encontraba Kohaku. Apenas pudo contener una carcajada cuando vió que el joven Fakir intentaba ayudar a un indignado Kohaku. Y le estaba resultando en una tarea imposible, ya que no se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado. Ningyotsukai sabía que Kohaku era casi tan brillante como Fakir en cuanto a ballet se trataba, pero igual sabía que podía ser más tímido que un ratón en el momento de demostrarlo.

Y de momento, eso resultaba ser bastante cómico para el ser que los vigilaba.

* * *

_"Esto debe ser una broma"-_pensaba Kohaku mientras se alejaba de Fakir con la excusa de ir al baño. Este día resultaba extenuante para él, y como para empeorar su humor, no había tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercárcele a Ahiru. Llegó a los lavabos y observó su reflejo. En definitiva, el traje para practicar ballet(muy parecido al de Fakir) lo hacía ver bastante guapo, pero para él, resultaba ridículo. Cerró los ojos, intentando mantenerse calmado y tranquilo. Después de un rato, se decidió volver al salón de prácticas (no pensarán que iba a poner lo que fué a hacer al baño, verdad?) y se dirigió al pasillo.

Suspiró al pensar que todavía le esperaba un largo rato de suplicio, o clases, al caso, para él era lo mismo, y después, tendría que limpiar el salón de clases. Junto con Fakir. Y Ahiru. Sonrió para sus adentros en solo pensar que esa misión sería más sencilla de lo que había imaginado.

Entonces, un terrible dolor se apoderó de todas y cada una de las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Sabía que usar sus poderes lo ponían débil, pero esta vez era peor que todas las veces anteriores. Buscó el apoyo en una de las paredes, pero no logró calcular la distancia y cayó al suelo. Perdía el conocimiento a ratos. Entonces, escuchó pasos que se le acercaban veloces a él e intentó enfocar la mirada, algo que resultó inútil.

Sintió que unas manos suaves y pequeñas le levantaban la cabeza del suelo y la apoyaban sobre algo suave. Escuchó una dulce voz que le pedía a Fakir que encontrara ayuda, y luego, unos pasos ágiles y veloces alejándose por el pasillo.

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Kohaku-san?-_le preguntó la suave voz. Kohaku no pudo menos que sonreir ante lo irónico del asunto. Después de haber durado todo el día intentando acercárceles, y justo ahora lo lograba, cuando su poder estaba al mínimo. Se logró sentar y se dió cuenta que la jovencita le observaba procupada.

_-No te preocupes, Ahiru-san, me encuentro mucho mejor-_le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa amable y volteando a ver a su alrededor-_¿Y Fakir-kun?_

_-Se fue a buscar ayuda. Verás, Neko-sensei nos pidió que te buscaramos para limpiar el salón de prácticas, ya que te estabas tardando mucho, y después de un rato te encontramos en el suelo y Fakir fue por ayuda..._

Kohaku no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras calculaba cuánta energía tandría que gastar para lograr sacar a la niña de ahí, cuando unos pasos se acercaron hacia ellos.

_-Fakir, Neko-sensei!-_dijo la joven mientras se ponía de pie. Kohaku intentó imitarla, pero sin lograrlo, así que se quedó en el suelo, sin más opción que dejar que Fakir y el sensei lo ayudaran a volver a su habitación en la Academia.

* * *

Fakir estaba comiendo algo sentado en su cama mientras intentaba pensar en otra forma de recuperar a Ahiru. Uzura había bajado de la habitación en busca de Charon, y ya llevaba un buen rato solo. Se preguntaba que había pasado con la pequeña mientras examinaba una de las plumas del suelo. Entonces escuchó pasos subiendo la escalera y dejó caer la pluma que tenía entre las manos.

La pequeña Uzura entró en la habitación con una pequeña nota en sus manos, la cual Fakir tomó para leer apresuradamente. Por lo que ponía, Charon había salido de la ciudad, para visitar a Rachel, hacia casi dos días.

_"¡¿Dos días?!"-_pensó Fakir-_"¿Solo han pasado dos días?"_

Para Fakir, el haber sufrido tanto y el haber perdido a Ahiru a manos de Kohaku era más de lo que podía pensar. Hubiera jurado que habían pasado años desde aquello. Siglos desde la última vez que la vió. Milenios desde la última vez que observó su hermosa sonrisa y escuchó su dulce voz.

Fakir se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, pero su corazón lentamente le iba ganando a la razón, haciéndolo pensar en su querida niña, en su querida Ahiru. Hasta que la pequeña Uzura lo sacó de su confusión.

_-¿Vamos a ir a por Ahiru-zura?-_le dijo, mientras lo observaba con sus enormes y preciosos ojos-_Princess Tutu-zura me dijo que Ahiru-zura estaba perdida-zura._

_-¿Qué más te dijo Princess Tutu, Uzura?_

_-Me dijo dónde había una entrada al interior de la historia-zura_

Fakir se puso de pie violentamente y tomó sus cosas antes de salir de la habitación, siendo peseguido por Uzura.

_-Llévame al lugar_

* * *

Kohaku seguía acostado en la cama de su domitorio, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, levantó un poco la cabeza para poder observar a Fakir que se acercaba a donde él estaba. El joven de ojos ambarinos sonrió. Sentía que su energía se recuperaba a cada latido de su corazón. Fakir se le quedó mirando un rato, lo que fue suficiente para que Kohaku sintiera que el coraje y el odio lo invadían, dándole la fuerza que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.

_-Oi, Fakir, no creas que Ahiru y yo vamos a hacer toda la limpieza, así que ven y ayúd...-_Kohaku aferró con fuerza la daga que traía oculta entre sus ropas, cuando una suave voz interrumpió al joven.

_-Fakir, te dije que Kohaku-san realmente necesita reposo, todavía se ve muy mal y..._

_-No te preocupes por mí, Ahiru-san-_le interrumpió Kohaku, soltando la daga que permanecía oculta y se puso de pie. Sentía que todo se estaba poniendo demasiado fácil, pero aún así, decidió no tomar acción alguna, por temor a arruinarlo todo. Entonces, la joven se percató que había entrado al dormitoro de chicos y se sonrojó antes de salir corriendo mientras gritaba alguna disculpa incomprensible para los jóvenes que se habían quedado dentro.

El de los ojos ámbar no podía creer lo fácil que estaba ahora. Era ahora todo tan simple que no pudo evitar reírse. Su amable voz se transformó en una risa cruel y fría mientras observaba a Fakir, quien lo miraba con una expresión confundida.

Kohaku se controló y empuñó su daga, dispuesto a tomar lo que debía ser suyo. Se encaminó hacia Fakir y le dedicó una malévola sonrisa, antes de inmovilizarlo contra una pared cercana. El joven de cabellos negros sabía muy bien que Fakir no gritaría por ayuda, pero por si acaso, le cubrió la boca con su mano libre. Entonces, descubrió la daga que llevaba oculta, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Fakir, el cual intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre del otro.

* * *

Ningyotsukai observaba cada vez más sorprendido y complacido lo que estaba sucediendo con Fakir, el cual había vuelto a entrar a sus dominios y se enontraba buscando a Ahiru sin resultado alguno. No lo había creído capaz de volver ahí, no después de lo que había pasado. Si no hubiera sido por esa pequeña marioneta, Uzura, el joven ahora sería suyo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sería bueno quitar de enmedio a la pequeña, ya que cuando alguien cae en la oscuridad, cae solo, y es mejor si nadie lo ayuda para encontar la luz. Llamó a la joven Aoi, era hora de que ella tuviera un poco de acción.

Entonces, le dedicó toda su atención al joven Kohaku. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que ese joven le seguía siendo útil aunque ya no estuviera bajo su control.

* * *

Fakir corría y daba ágiles saltos entre los engranes buscando sin cesar a Ahiru, sin dejar que la desesperación lo fuera consumiendo. Escuchaba los veloces pasitos de Uzura detrás de él, pero no lo alcanzaba por mucho que corriera. Fakir se apresuraba a recorrer el enorme lugar, solo para encontar a la linda Ahiru.

Entonces, escuchó otos pasos, unos muy suaves, que se dirigían hacia él. Entonces, a su lado, pasó Princess Tutu, sin voltearlo a ver siquiera. Escuchó sin entender lo que Uzura decía. Se giró para ver a la joven pasar frente a la pequeña, ignorándola también.

_-Ohhhh-zura, Tutu-zura esta aquí-zura_

Había algo distinto esta vez. Vió que la pequeña Uzura corría detras de la hermosa joven, hasta perderse en la distancia (distance de nuevo XD Akiko-chan). Entonces se dió cuenta de lo que su corazón le decía.

_-Ella no es Princess Tutu_

Pero no fue su voz la que pronunció esas palabras. Fue una voz fría y burlona detrás de él, lo que hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Ningyotsukai, el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Fakir no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustado, pero aún así, se mantuvo firme ante el ser de mirada rojiza.

-_Aunque supongo que tu, Fakir-kun, ya te habrías dado cuenta de que Princess Tutu es imposible de copiar._

_-¿Que quieres?-_le preguntó controlando rigurosamente el temblor de su voz, temiendo mostrar alguna debilidad hacia ese extraño ser.

_-Lo que quiero ya lo obtuve, Fakir-kun-_le respondió, mientras sonreía de forma cruel.

_-Aún no me tienes-_le respondió el joven de ojos esmeraldas intentando controlar su temor, el cual no pasó desapercibido por Ningyotsukai.

_-Sabes algo, Fakir-kun, tú no eres lo único que me importa, al menos, no en este momento. _

Entonces, se le acercó a Fakir, el cual retrocedió al verlo. Ningyotsukai sonrió al ver la reacción del joven, el cual parecía a punto de echarse a correr. Entonces, Fakir se tragó el miedo (o mínimo lo ocultó muy bien) y se mantuvo firme.

-_¿Qué es exactamente Kohaku?-_le preguntó, movido súbitamente por la curiosidad. El ser desvió la vista un poco antes de contestar.

_-Kohaku-kun es...alguien especial, igual que tú, Fakir-kun.-_dijo, mientras devolvía la vista hacia los ojos de Fakir-_...pero, ¿porqué quieres saber sobre él? Yo me imaginé que estarías más interesado en Ahiru-chan que en Kohaku-kun._

Mentía. Él sabía exactamente porqué Fakir estaba interesado en saber sobre el joven Kohaku, pero aprovechó la pequeña distracción en Fakir y se le acercó al joven, el cual estaba pensando en Ahiru, de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor de él. En cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance se detuvo, esperando. Deseando de que su instinto no se hubiera equivocado.

Y entonces sucedió. Un grito desgarrador surgió de la garganta de Fakir, antes de caer inconsciente a los brazos del ser, el cual lo cargó y se lo llevó.

* * *

Kohaku llegó al salón de las prácticas. Frente a él se encontraba una joven que trapeaba con cuidado de no resbalar. Kohaku sonrió al verla. Al fin la tenía, completamente indefensa y sola. Con cuidado de no sobreesforzarse liberó sus blancas alas y se encaminó hacia la joven, que seguía ajena a su prescencia.

Le llegó por atrás y la abrazó suavemente, obligándola a volverse y quedar frente a él.

_-...Ko..Kohaku-san...-_le dijo la jover al ver la mirada ámbar tan cerca de ella. Kohaku la calló colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios. Al fin la tenía. A la joven no le pasó desapercibido el extraño brillo que tenía en su mirada.

-_...Kohaku..san...¿te...encuentras..._

Kohaku la acalló con un beso, cubriéndola por completo con sus alas. Entonces se separó por completo de la joven, como si lo hubiera quemado. La observó de arriba a abajo como si no la reconociera.

_-Tú...tu no eres...ella...Tú no...eres...Ahiru..._

La joven retrocedió tocándose los labios con la mano, mientras observaba a Kohaku correr hacia la salida.

Uzura corría detrás de la joven, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera si ella sería la verdadera Princess Tutu o no. Entonces, la hermosa joven se detuvo en algún lugar lleno de engranes y recuperó su verdadera forma.

Sus largos cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos azules se liberaron de la forma de Princess Tutu. Entonces, se giró a ver a la pequeña.

-_Tú no eres Tutu-zura_

A Aoi no le pasó desapercibido el tono decepcionado de Uzura. La pequeña la miraba con sus ojitos abiertos de la sorpresa. La joven se puso de rodillas para mirar directamente al rostro de Uzura, la cual volteó como buscando a alguien.

_-¿Dónde está Fakir-zura?_

_-No lo sé, pequeña, pero me gustaría saberlo._

_-¿Vamos a buscar a Fakir-zura?_

La joven negó con la cabeza.

_-Lo más probable es uqe Ningyotsukai-sama ya lo haya capturado._

_-¿Ningyotsukai-zura? Kohaku-zura le dijo a Uzura-zura que él era una persona muy mala-zura_

Aoi la miró largamente. Uzura se veía preocupada, lo cual le causó gracia a la joven. La pequeña tenía una expresión tan dulce en el rostro que le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

-_Koha...ku..._

La voz de la joven parecía distante, y tenía la mirada perdida como si intentara recordar algo. Uzura la observaba curiosa. Esa solía ser la expresión de Kohaku cuando la pequeña caminaba con él. Entonces, Aoi bajó la mirada, como para ocultar su repentino interés y volvió la mirada hacia la pequeña Uzura.

* * *

Fakir apenas podía abrir los ojos. Un fuerte dolor le atravesaba el pecho. Imágenes confusas hacían que la cabeza le doliera y la vista se le nublara a ratos.

Cuando se le pasó el mareo inicial, pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba acostado. Intentó mover un brazo. Nada. Una pierna. Nada. Sintió que la frustración le llenaba el corazón. Lentamente comenzó a sentir sus extremidades, lo cual aligeró un poco toda la frustración que sentía. Igual, no pudo mover ni una micra de su cuerpo.

Alzó un poco la cabeza y se dió cuenta que se enontraba atado al suelo, por una especie de plumas negras, tal y como había visto a Ahiru.

_"Ahiru"_

Tan solo en recordarla y sintió que una suave luz se instalaba en una esquinita del corazón, la misma esquinita del corazón que siempre se mantenía pensando en la hermosa niña. Entonces, las extrañas plumas comenzaron a disolverse, dejándolo libre. Se sentó en el suelo, examinando su entorno.

_-Interesante, en realidad, muy interesante- _la fría y burlona voz a sus espaldas hizo que el joven estuviera de pie de un salto, volteando hacia atrás. Ningyotsukai sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que él era completamente invisible pra el joven de los ojos esmeraldas, el cual lo buscaba con la mirada.

Entonces, el dolor en el pecho del joven volvió. Se palpó y descubrió que tenía sangre. Asustado, se quitó la camisa para revisarse (kyaaa!!), pero su piel estaba en perfecto estado (como siempre nwn). Pero aún así le preocupaba la sangre que se encontraba todavía fresca en su camisa. Revisó a su alrededor, pero no había nadie herido cerca de él, ni siquiera había algún rastro de sangre. Reconoció el lugar al instante, era algún dormitorio masculino de la Academia.

Por la ventana se colaban unos rojizos rayos de Sol, que lentamente se fueron apagando para darle paso a la fría noche, dejando a Fakir atrapado en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia el armario y se puso una camisa y un saco del uniforme de la Academia.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una joven de cabellos anaranjados entró corriendo con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos celestes y abrazó a Fakir, sollozando.

-_Fa...Fakir... Kohaku-san...Kohaku...san...-_El joven de los ojos esmeraldas se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, pero la niña no se dió cuenta-..._Kohaku-san...me besó...y luego..._

Fakir la tomó por los hombros para poderla ver a los ojos. La jovencita parecía preocupada y tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

_-¿Fakir?_

_-¿Quién eres?_

La mirada de la joven se opacó al escuchar esa pregunta. Entonces, la joven cayó al suelo, como a una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos. Fakir se agachó junto a la joven, intentando percebir su respiración o los latidos del corazón. Entonces, se dió cuenta de que la jovencita se veía idéntica a su amada Ahiru.

_-Ni yo hubiera podido hacer eso, Fakir-kuuun, creo que has sido muy cruel...- _dijo una voz bastante apagada y burlona que procedía de la puerta. El aludido se puso de pie, empuñando su espada, pero el otro fue más veloz y se la arrebató en un movimiento, quedando los dos frente a frente, a un lado de la jovencita

Kohaku observaba con una mirada fría y calculadora a su contrincante, mientras planeaba lo que sería su siguiente movida. Sabía que no debía alejar a Fakir, al menos, no por el momento. Pero después...

_"Ya me encargaré de el"_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_la voz de Fakir denotaba toda la desesperación, la tristeza y la frstración que sentía. A Kohaku no le pasó desapercibido el tenue temblor que se hacía presente en las manos del otro joven. Lo más lógico era que había tenido un encuentro cercano con Ningyotsukai.

_-Hago lo mismo que tú, Fakir, busco a Ahiru-chan_

Entonces, la oleada de recuerdos atacaron la mente de Fakir, el cual se movió con una rapidez increíble, confundiendo a Kohaku, el cual quedó inmovilizado en el suelo bajo todo el peso del de los ojos esmeraldas. Inentó liberarse, pero el otro se lo impidió y le propinó un golpe en la cara, causando de que quedara de lado cerca del rostro de la jovencita.

_-¡¿Dónde está Ahiru?!_

No hubo respuesta de parte del de ojos ámbar. Kohaku se olvidó de todo al ver los ojos sin brillo de la joven que se encontraba a su lado. Un terrible temor se abrió paso en su cuerpo, apoderándose de su corazón y de sus pensamientos, opacándolos, diciéndole que debía huir para vivir.

El joven cerró fuertemente los ojos ante la confundida y molesta mirada de Fakir.

_-Fakir...Ahiru-chan...ella se encuentra aquí en alguna parte de este lugar_

_-¿Quién es ella, qué es exactamente este lugar?_

_-Ella...ella es sólo una marioneta...un ser creado para copiar a...Ahiru-chan-_la voz se le escuchaba quebrada y temblorosa, lo cual desconcertó a Fakir, el cual volvió a examinar a la jovencita, cada vez más convencido de que ella no podía ser real. Entonces, la jovencita desapareció entre su asombrada mirada.

_-¿Qué es este lugar?-_se preguntó en un susurro

_-¿No lo reconoces, Fakir? Este es tu mundo de los sueños, en el cual está encerrada Ahiru. Tu mundo está atado al del Príncipe y el Cuervo.  
_

Fakir lo miró incrédulo, los ojos de Kohaku no ocultaban verdad alguna.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso tenía sentido.

Su corazón se iluminó.

Esta vez, rescataría a Ahiru.

_**Reviews??**_


	11. Luz

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** No! No me pertenecen!!Solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes medio raros que me imaginé un día.

**Nota de la autora:** _Bueno, después de relajarme, tomarme un buen té verde, avanzar en mi historia For Freedom de y dedicarme un buen rato al dibujo, me dí cuenta de que se acaban las vacaciones, lo que significa que voy a tener que trabajar. Así que me decidí a terminar este capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a Sarah Starlight y a Akiko-chan por sus reviews!_

_Esto se pone interesante. Capítulos finales!_

* * *

Akt.11

Licht

(Luz)

* * *

Fakir se puso de pie dejando a Kohaku en el suelo. Ese era su mundo. No le sorprendía que el otro no hubiera podido encontrar a su amada Ahiru en ese mundo. Sintió que toda la frustración, el dolor y la tristeza se borraban de su corazón, quitándole una pesada carga, ilúminandolo con el sentimiento de amor y esperanza que tenía al pensar en Ahiru.

Kohaku se incorporó también. Su mirada volvía a ser la misma mirada amigable y tranquila que tenía antes de que casi lo matara. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo había matado. Lo observó algo confundido. Ningyotsukai le había dicho que Kohaku era especial y él lo había podido comprobar. Peró aún así, la curiosidad lo obligó a preguntar.

_-¿Qué eres?_

_-Sabes, esa pregunta puede resultar bastante grosera, Fakir-_le respondió el otro, bastante ofendido-_ aunque, si tanto te interesa, te lo diré._

Fakir se sorprendió. Eso había sido bastante fácil.

_-Pero no ahora. Eso puede esperar._

Kohaku salió de la habitación dejando a Fakir algo fastidiado por la respuesta tan vaga. Si ambos trabajaban juntos podrían encontrar a Ahiru. No podía permitirse que Fakir desconfiara de el. Escuchó un golpe sordo a sus espaldas y se giró. Fakir se retorcía en el suelo. El joven de los ojos ambarinos se acercó para examinarlo. No podía creer que estuviera pasando tan rápido. Nadie podía recordar todo lo sucedido de una forma tan rápida.

La sangre brotó de la herida de Fakir. Kohaku se apresuró a vendarla. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de Fakir. Entonces lo comprendió. Todo era obra de Ningyotsukai, el cual de seguro estaría desde algún cómodo lugar, observando todo desde primera fila, burlándose de sus intentos para librarse del destino que tenían escrito.

Fakir no podía recordar cuándo había sufrido tanto dolor. La esperanza y el amor lo mantenían semiconsciente, pero lentamente iban perdiendo terreno ante el dolor. Intentó pensar en que debía de salvar a Ahiru, pero el dolor lo opacaba. Miles de imágenes se pasaban por su mente. Su habitación, el estanque, la Academia. Todo. Hasta que comenzaron a formar una historia coherente.

Se vió a si mismo días atrás, cuando se rendía ante la oscuridad.

_Fakir se giró lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con Ningyotsukai, el cual sostenía en una mano su espada y en la otra, un pergamino enrollado._

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! _-le preguntó sin separar su vista de la mirada carmín del otro-_ ¿porqué estás aquí?¿no te contentas con haberme quitado lo más preciado para mí?

_El rostro del otro hizo una mueca burlona junto con una reverencia al escuchar lo último. Fakir, entonces no se contuvo e intentó golpearlo, pero el ser ese tenía una velocidad increíble y en menos de un minuto ya lo tenía en el suelo, con la espada apuntándole al cuello, completamente a su merced._

-¿Que te pasa, Fakir-kun? Hay veces que pienso que ustedes los humanos no aprecian lo que nosotros hacemos por ustedes _-Fakir solo intentaba asesinarlo con la mirada- _Creo que no me crees, Fakir-kuuun _-dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Fakir. Una sonrisa maligna apareció al ver la mirada llana de odio y desesperación de Fakir.- _Si no fuera por mí, Ahiru nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca huebiera podido ser humana. Fue mi poder quien la trajo de vuelta y ahora es mi poder lo que la está haciendo feliz

_La expresión de Fakir se tornó triste, mientras que la de Ningyotsukai se volvió aún mas sombría._

_-_Oh...no te pongas tan triste, Fakir-kun, he descubierto que a Ahiru le falta algo en su vida, algo que solo tú puedes llenar, si quieres, claro está _-dijo mientras que le extendía la mano para darle el pergamino enrrollado, el cual Fakir, tomó con precaución el pergamino y Ningyotsukai le ayudó a ponerse de pie._

_Entonces desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Era una especie de contrato. Su libertad, por la de Ahiru. Fakir extendió la mano en busca de la pluma y la tinta. Si solo eso le faltaba a Ahiru para ser feliz, él con gusto se lo concedería._

-¡No!¡No lo hagas, Fakir! _-gritó Kohaku, adentrándose en la habitación, mientras desenfundaba su espada- _¡Maldito Ningyotsukai, no dejaré que te lleves a Fakir!

_Fakir contemplaba la escena, con la pluma a punto de firmar el contrato. Ningyotsukai atrapó a Kohaku y lo lanzó por la ventana._

_-_Firma ahora _-le dijo el ser, haciendo que Fakir llenara la pluma de tinta y la acercara al pergamino._

_-_No lo harás, Fakir _-dijo una voz, mientras le arrebataba el pergamino. Fakir se giró para ver la figura y descubrió a Kohaku, con unas enomes alas blancas desplegadas a su espalda- _Tienes que recuperarte. No dejes que la oscuridad te trague.

_El joven de los ojos esmeraldas comenzó a salir de la especie de trance en la que había estado metido. Entonces, Ningyotsukai lanzó un rayo oscuro al pecho del joven de mirada ámbar, provocando que éste cayera al suleo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Las blancas alas se estaban desmoronando, dejando el suelo lleno de plumas. Entonces Fakir comenzó a sumirse de nuevo en ese trance. Ningyotsukai comenzó a acercárcele, empuñando la espada._

_-_Tu eres mio _-dijo, antes de asestarle el golpe en el hombro. Fakir cerró los ojos. La sangre salpicó su rostro y el dolor lo invadió. Escuchó un sordo sonido parecido al de entrechoque de metales. La herida dolía menos de lo que esperaba. Sintió que unos brazos lo alzaban del suelo. Entonces perdió el conocimiento._

Ahiru abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida mientras flotaba en el estanque. Estaba algo sobresaltada por el extraño sueño que había tenido. No tenía ningún sentido. Escuchó unos pasos sobre la hierba. Alzó la cabeza, esperando ver a Fakir.

Pero encontró a Kohaku.

Kohaku corrió hacia ella, cayendo de rodillas cerca de ella y la tomó en brazos, abrazándola posesivamente.

_-Oh, Ahiru-chan, al fin te encuentro. Rápido, debemos irnos._

Ahiru se apartó con delicadeza negando con su cabezita. Al fin lo comprendía todo.

_"Tengo que ayudar a Fakir"_

Una suave luz recorrió al patito, transformándolo en una hermosa joven, con un bello vestido. A Kohaku se le iluminó la vista con un brillo extraño.

_-Eres Princess Tutu_

Ahiru le observó, algo asustada por la extraña mirada que le dirigía el joven.

_-Quien lo diría. Quien iba a decir que un simple pato sería Princess Tutu-_una risa sarcástica surgió desde la garganta del joven, espantando a la jovencita frente a él- _que conveniente, la verdad._

Princess Tutu retrocedió, pero Kohaku, desde el suelo, la detuvo de un brazo. Lentamente se puso de pie. La mirada con ese brillo tan extraño, esa voz tan fría y burlona y esa fuerza sobrehumana, todo lo hacía ver aterrador para la jovencita, quien intentó soltarse del brazo del otro.

_-¿Qué pasa, Princess Tutu, me tienes miedo?-_le dijo Kohaku mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Unas enormes alas blancas salieron de su espalda. Se veían bastante lastimadas, como si cualquier golpe las fueran a destruir. El joven se agarró la playera como si tuviera que soportar un fuerte dolor. La joven, siguiendo su puro corazón, se apuró para ayudarle al joven.

Ambos escucharon otros pasos entre las hojas. Kohaku giró lentamente la cabeza. Ya se lo esperaba, al fin y al cabo, ese era el mundo de Fakir. En cambio, Princess Tutu se giró lentamente, encontréndose cara a cara con un agotado joven de ojos esmeraldas.

_-¡Fakir!_

Intentó correr hacia él, pero el otro joven la detuvo, atrayéndola hacia él. Kohaku no desaprovechó la oportunidad que tenía y la besó, sin dejar de observar con burla al joven. La rabia hizo que Fakir corriera hacia ellos, pero una pluma salió disparada, clavando parte de su playera contra un árbol. Otras plumas le siguieron a la primera y lo inmovilizaron. Después de unos momentos (momentos que a Fakir le parecieron horas), Kohaku se separó de la joven, la cual había pasado de ser Princess Tutu a ser Ahiru.

La niña parecía inconsciente en los brazos de Kohaku, el cual le estaba prestando su completa atención, ignorando a Fakir, el cual le gritaba improperios, insultos y otras cosas que a Kohaku no le importaba en lo absoluto. Con cuidado de mantenerse relajado y conservar su respiración controlada, convocó su poder.

Sus destrozadas alas rodearon a Ahiru y se le adhirieron en la espalda, dándole la imagen de un ángel. Entonces, las alas brillaron y se llevaron a Ahiru.

-_No te preocupes, Ahiru-chan, iré contigo en cuanto termine con el escritor-_susurró Kohaku con la voz fría, desprovista de sentimientos. Entonces, empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el escritor, quien intentaba zafarse de las plumas que lo mantenían quieto.

Fakir sentía que la desesperación se lo iba tragando. Escuchó el frío metal de la espada de Kohaku al desenfundarla. Se sentía indefeso. Por Dios, ¡ese era su mundo! ¿acaso no podía hacer nada para detener al joven y rescatar a Ahiru? Entonces lo recordó. Ese era su sueño. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a despertar. Escuchó un grito de enfado por parte de Kohaku, antes de sentirse atrapado de nuevo.

-_¿Cómo te fué, Fakir-kun?_

* * *

Kohaku observó el lugar en el cual Fakir había desaparecido frente sus ojos. Al menos, ese joven de ojos esmeraldas no encontraría a Ahiru. Lo malo es que lo más probable es que estuviera siendo confundido y chantajeado por Ningytsukai. Así que lo mejor era ir a buscarlo. No se podía permitir que Ningyotsukai se volviera más fuerte teniendo a Fakir de su lado.

Decidió que su amada Ahiru podría esperar y utilizó su magia para transportarse fuera de ese lugar, dispuesto a terminar con dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

Ningyotsukai observaba a Fakir, el cual se estaba levantando del suelo en el cual había permanecido acostado durante un largo tiempo. A juzgar por su expresión de susto y enfado, no había logrado recuperar a Ahiru. Eso hizo que el ser de ojos carmín le agradeciera mentalmente a Kohaku por ayudarle, sin saberlo, en sus planes.

En cuanto Fakir se puso de pie, Ningyotsukai se le acercó, con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-_¿Qué pasó, Fakir-kun?¿Kohaku-kun te ganó en tu juego?_

_-Quítate de mi vista-_le dijo el joven mientras intentaba caminar hacia otro lado.

_-Oh, Fakir-kun, pensé que te interesaría saber como vencer a Kohaku-kun_

Fakir se detuvo en seco. Claro que le interesaba saber como vencer a ese ser que se hacía llamar Kohaku, pero el cual tenía poderes que el no conocía en lo absoluto. El problema de meterse con tratos de Ningyotsukai era que tenía que renunciar a algo. O para ser más directos, tenía que renunciar a su libertad.

-_No te preocupes por eso, Fakir-kun. Te dejaré libre para que lo venzas...ya después...me encargaré de tu contrato_

El joven sudó frío al escuchar la frase.

* * *

_-¿Aoi-zura está bien-zura?_

_-Si, pequeña, estoy perfectamente_

Las dos habían permanecido en silencio desde que hubieran dicho el nombre de Kohaku. Aoi, aún asi, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Aoi-zura quiere a Kohaku-zura?_

La joven le sonrió antes de responder débilmente.

_-No lo sé, simplemente...no logro imaginar su rostro o pensar en su voz, pero recuerdo su nombre...no sé quién es_

Uzura bajó la cabeza

_-Kohaku-zura nunca dejaba de pensar en Aoi-zura. Le decía a Uzura-zura que él quería mucho a Aoi-zura._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí-zura_

* * *

Ahiru abrió los ojos. Estaba acostada sobre una suave cama con dosel destrozado. Se sentó y decubrió que la recámaraen sí parecía haber sido abandonada hacía tiempo. El musgo crecía en lagunas paredes de piedra y parte del vitral de la ventana estaba destrozado. Su vista localizó la puerta, la cual parecía ser nueva, comparada con todos los demás muebles de la habitación.

Se puso de pie e intentó abrir la puerta. No lo logró. Estaba cerrada con llave desde afuera. Enonces se acercó a la ventana, decidida a esapar por ahí. Entonces se dió cuenta de que era una pésima idea. El suelo se veía lejos de la habitación, por lo que Ahiru pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba varios pisos arriba.

Se sentó en la cama e intentó recordar. Su mente estaba en blanco. Solo podía recordar a Kohaku abrazándola. Y a Fakir junto con otra joven. Y unos extraños sueños. Y plumas combinadas con una suave luz.

-..._Fakir..._

* * *

Fakir le dió muchas vueltas al asunto antes de escoger su respuesta con cuidado.

_-Dime todo lo que necesito saber para derrotar a Kohaku_

Ningyosukai no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo.

_"En definitiva, este joven es mio"_


	12. Amor

**Fan Fiction:** Kapitel des Schwan

**Anime:** Princess Tutu

**Disclaimer:** No! No me pertenecen!!Solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes medio raros que me imaginé un día.

**Nota de la autora:**_-Tori esta llorando sola en un rincón- Ningyotsukai: Bueno, Tori-chan está así desde que borraron el fic del Caballero y el Pato (esos críticos...) de Akiko-chan y creo que le costó mucho trabajo terminar este capítulo..Tori: Ningyotsukai! ¿No leíste el principio? Dice: nota de la autora (y tú ni siquiera eres real!) así que vuelve al fic!! -Ningyotsukai se va enojado-_

_Bueno. Ando de luto porque mataron a una excelente historia, la de Akiko-chan. Algún dia me vengaré (si alguien me apoya, mandenme un mail a a.k.a.tsuki(arroba)hotmail(punto)com), pero por el momento, de vuelta al fic... Subi el rating a T por razones que estan mas adelante._

_Ultimos capítulos! espero que sean de su agrado, porque yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo todo esto (pero este fue uno especialmente dificil). En serio, mil gracias por sus reviews. Y por cierto, Sarah Starlight, la historia de For Freedom la encuentras en mi profile de Fiction Press(com), ya que no es un fanfiction, es una de mis historias raras (y me sentiría muy feliz si la leyeras). Y ahora si, empezamos!_

* * *

Akt.12

Liebe

(Amor)

* * *

Kohaku no pudo evitar escuchar la escalofriante conversación que mantenían Ningyotsuakai y Fakir. Hablaban sobre él. Sobre como matarlo. La pura conversación le heló la sangre y le puso la carne de gallina. Quizá era mala idea intentar atacarlos ahí, estado ellos juntos, en un campo que Ningyotsukai podía controlar.

Lo pensó un poco y decidió que sería mejor disfrutar de su pequeño triunfo. Así que convocó sus alas para salir de ahí.

* * *

Fakir escuchaba, sin darle al ser que tenía enfrente alguna pista de su humor, pero en su conciencia sentía una vocecita que le decía que todo eso estaba mal, muy mal. Le hizo caso omiso por milésima vez. Era necesario saber todo eso. Solo una pregunta se formulaba en su mente.

_"¿Qué es Kohaku?"_

_-Realmente lo quieres saber, ¿verdad Fakir-kun?-_le preguntó Ningyotsukai, con la voz sin demostrar algún sentimiento en particular-_y supongo de que es hora de que tú lo sepas, al fin y al cabo, tú ya lo intentaste matar..._

Fakir no desvió su mirada desde el punto lejano en la cual la tenía fija, preguntándose cómo era posible de que ese ser le pudiera leer el pensamiento.

_-Kohaku-kun es en escencia...algo muy especial-_comenzó el ser, llamando la atención de Fakir.

* * *

Ahiru se mantenía asomada por la ventana de su cautiverio. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, solo sabía que ahí se encontraba y que nadie lo sabía. Entonces, escuchó un batir de alas a sus espaldas.

Se volvió para encontrarse con Kohaku. Recordaba haber visto antes las (ahora) frágiles alas del joven, pero aún así, no pudo evitar que éstas llamaran su atención, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al muchacho. Ahiru, curiosa, sintió unas ganas terribles de tocarlas, pero cuando extendió su mano, Kohaku las desapareció en un haz de luz.

La joven se le quedó mirando todavía curiosa, y al ver su rostro, Kohaku no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-Toma, te traje algo para que comas-_le dijo mientras le daba una cesta con algo de fruta y pan. A Ahiru le gruñó el estómago y se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a comer.

Kohaku, en cambio, se puso a caminar por la habitación, observando los objetos con la mirada perdida entre los recuerdos.

_-Kohaku-san... ¿Tú me trajiste aquí, verdad?-_le preguntó Ahiru, quien no lo perdía de vista. Kohaku solo asintió con la cabeza.

-_¿Tú quieres saber quién soy realmente Ahiru?-_murmuró el joven, con un tono apagado en su voz. Ahiru no supo que contestar. Ella quería saber qué era realmente Kohaku, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que Kohaku no quería decirlo, aún así, asintió.

El joven se giró a otro lado, como si la respuesta de Ahiru le hubiera molestado. La muchacha ya estaba a punto de murmurarle una de sus torpes disculpas, cuando Kohaku comenzó a hablar.

-_Mi madre estaba casada con un hombre que murió al año de mi nacimiento. Me crié solo, porque mi madre tenía que trabajar para mantenerme, ya que éramos muy pobres. Cuando tenía cuatro años, un maestro espadachín se apiadó de mí y me tomó como su aprendiz, así que con él viaje hasta que cumplí los diez. Cuando regresé a casa -_suspiró- _mi madre no se encontraba allí. Unos vecinos amables me dijeron que un príncipe se había enamorado de ella y se la había llevado, lo cual era comprensible, ya que ella era muy hermosa._

_"Recuerdo que viajé hasta el palacio, buscando a mi amada madre, pero nadie me hacía caso. Les exigí verla, y el príncipe, ahora convertido en rey, me retó a un duelo, diciéndome que no me contestaría nada si yo no ganaba -_una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kohaku, el cual se estaba acercando a Ahiru- _...pues bien, yo gané. Me gané un par de cicatrices, en el brazo, pero el rey se vió obligado a contestar mis preguntas. Pues bien, mi madre sí se había casado con él, un poco después de que mi maestro me llevara para aprender a luchar -_y en ese punto hizo una pausa, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ahiru- _pero el rey me dijo, con mucha tristeza, que mi madre había fallecido._

_"Sentí que toda la tristeza del mundo se apoderaba de mí. El rey mencionó que mi madre siempre pensaba en mí, y que, si quería, podía vivir en el palacio. Yo accedí, ya que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Viví en el palacio sin tener que cumplir ninguna obligación hasta que cumplí los doce. El rey me presentó a una niña pequeña, ordenándome de que debía cuidarla, y me dijo que era hija suya y de mi madre, la cual había muerto al darla a luz. Al saber eso, yo sení un odio hacia la pequeña, que solo me miraba feliz -_Ahiru logró imaginarse a Kohaku pequeño y a alguna niña intentando jugar con él- _Pero nunca pude odiarla. Tenía la misma mirada azul y unos cabellos largos y oscuros parecidos a los de mi mamá. Y el rey la había nombrado con el mismo nombre que ella, Aoi._

_"Desde ese entonces, Aoi me buscaba para enseñarme sus pasos de ballet, o para mostrarme algún dibujo. Y si despistaba a los guardias, nos escapábamos al campo... -_Ahiru lo observaba como hechizada. La expresión del joven se veía sumamente relajada y feliz, como si le alegrara el poder compartir esos recuerdos. Entonces Kohaku calló. Se levantó de la cama bruscamente y caminó hasta el tocador.

_-Ningyotsukai se la llevó. Cuando apenas ella tenía unos trece años. Un tipo le partió su corazón tan puro. Y Ningyotsukai se aprovechó. -_la voz le temblaba a Kohaku- N_adie la volvió a ver jamás en el reino. Todos sospechaban que yo me la había llevado para quedarme con el trono. Yo le ofrecí a ese ser mi vida a cambio de la de ella. El aceptó el trato. Pero no volví a ver a mi querida hermana hasta mucho después._

_"Ningyotsukai me reveló la verdad. Mi madre no era humana. Pero ni siquiera Ningyotsukai supo definir que era yo. Tenía los sentidos más desarrollados y más fuerza que la de un humano, eso me hacía "especial" a sus ojos. Para obtener mi libertad, tuve que hacer mil y un misiones -_prosiguió Kohaku, con la voz algo amarga- _pero Ningyotsukai no me quería dejar ir. Me enseñó a usar la magia. Y un buen día, me envió a un reino donde se desarrollaba una guerra. la misión era simple, encontrar a un persona y convertirla en marioneta. Nada complicado._

_"Hasta que me dí cuenta que ese era mi pais. Perdí la conciencia y salí malherido. Cuando desperté, Aoi había curado mis heridas. La abrazé y le quise contarle todo, pero ella no me reconoció. Después de eso, no me volvió a reconoer. Me sentí atrapado, con ganas de querer huir. Y aparecieron mis alas...-_susurró, con la voz quebrada. -_Cuando obtuve mi libertad, Aoi la perdió... Ningyotsukai me dijo que yo ya no era útil para él..._

Ahiru ya solo le veía la espalda. No podía creer que alguien pudiera aguantar tanto sufrimiento. Recordaba todas las cicatrices que había visto al vendarlo, y ahora comprendía que todas esas cicatrices no estaban solo en su piel, también se encontraban en su corazón. Siguiendo algún impulso, lo abrazó desde la espalda. Kohaku abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Nadie lo había abrazado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Entonces, sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Intentó negarlas (tal y como las había negado durante mucho tiempo), pero esta vez, se sintió indefenso. No tenía sentido ocultarle las lágrimas a quien ya le había revelado su corazón.

Así que las dejó correr.

* * *

Fakir se retiró. Ningyotsukai le había dicho que lo más probable es que Kohaku estuviera prepaándose para la batalla, así que ellos debían de hacer lo mismo.

Las palabras del siniestro ser resonaban en su cabeza.

_"El contrato de Kohaku salió mal. Su poder es casi el mismo que el mio, así que tendremos que usar alguna ventaja."_

_Ventaja. _No le gustaba como estaba sonando todo eso. Pero era por Ahiru. Caminó durante un rato intentando esconder el sentimiento de culpa que ascendía desde su corazón hasta su cabeza. El contrato consistía en morir a manos de Ningyotsukai para que este le diera parte de su vida, para convertirse así en una verdadera marioneta, dependiendo completamente de Ningyotsukai.

Lo que significaba que si Ningyotsukai moría, morirían todas sus marionetas. Pero Kohaku no había muerto, solo había quedado inconsciente y así había podido vivir aunque Fakir ya lo había intentado matar.

Aoi estaba muy feliz con Uzura. Le consolaba poder hablar con alguien al fin. Y la pequeña parecía dispuesta a escucharla todo el tiempo. En esos momentos contemplaba el rostro dormido de la pequeña. Supuso que debía ser de noche, pero ese lugar estaba fuera del tiempo.

_-Bien, Aoi-chan. Tienes a la pequeña -_susurró una voz venenosa desde sus espaldas. Aoi dio un respingo.

_-¡No le harás nada a Uzura! -_gritó la muchacha en un lamento. No soportaría el perder a su querida amiga.

_-No te preocupes, Aoi-chan, a ella no le pasará nada -_le respondió el ser, entonces, Aoi perdió la conciencia.

Kohaku se encontraba de rodillas frente a una preocupada Ahiru, quien intentaba consolarlo. La joven alcanzaba a sentir lo que el joven sentía. El sentimiento de no poder hacer nada para ayudar. Quería ayudarlo desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Entonces, sintió que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte. Una luz se extendió desde su pecho hasta todo el cuerpo.

En un instante se había convertido en Princess Tutu. Kohaku alzó la mirada, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Princess Tutu no tardó en ofrecerle su invitación.

_-¿Quieres bailar?_

Kohaku se puso de pie y comenzaron a bailar. Los pasos de ambos eran tan suaves que no producían ningún ruido. A Princess Tutu le recordaba a la vez en la cual había bailado con Mythos. No sabía si era ella o el quien dirigía, solo sabía que ambos compartían un sentimiento mutuo. El querer ayudar a alguien preciado para ellos.

Los suaves pasos de Princess Tutu le hizo comprender a Kohaku todo lo que sentía. Sentía ganas de proteger a su hermana Aoi. Sentía amor por Ahiru. Y sobre todo eso, sentía ganas de verlas felices.

Continuaron la danza, una danza silenciosa pero llena de sentimiento por parte de ambos. Entonces, Kohaku ya no se contuvo y abrazó a la hermosa joven que tenía enfrente.

_-Ahiru..._

Princess Tutu desapareció dejando en su lugar a Ahiru, quien se separó de Kohaku para sentarse en la cama. Kohaku se sentó a su lado. se veía cansado pero feliz.

_-...yo te amo -_fué lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido, dejando a Ahiru completamente confundida y sonrojada.

_"Fakir"_

* * *

Ningyotsukai no podía creer que su plan estuviese resultando tan bien. Si todo seguía así, en un día más y tendría a Fakir en sus filas. En solo un día más. Salió de su guarida solo para contemplar las estrellas en el cielo nocturno de Kinkan. Era luna nueva, así que el bosque donde se encontraba la entrada al interior de la historia se encontraba rodeado de sombras.

Tal y como le gustaba.

* * *

Fakir se despertó tras tener agitados sueños y horribles pesadillas. Estaba seguro que ya debía ser de día. Se levantó de la improvisada cama para buscar a Ningyotsukai.

-_Oh, no hay necesidad de buscarme -_dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas. Fakir ya no se sorprendió. Esa costumbre de Ningyotsukai se le estaba haciendo familiar.- _Ya sé donde se encuentra Kohaku-kun. Será mejor que nos demos prisa._

* * *

_"Si lo que Kohaku-san me contó es verdad, este debe ser el palacio donde vivía antes" _razonaba Ahiru para sí, sin atreverse a contemplar el rostro dormido de Kohaku. Casi no había dormido dándole vueltas al asunto. _"Pero esto se ve antiguo, como si hubieran pasado siglos enteros... ¿cuántos años tendrá Kohaku-san?"_

Sin pensarlo, observó el rostro del joven. Se veía de no más de diecisiete años. Entonces escuchó ruidos provenientes desde afuera. Alguien estaba intentando abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se escuchó un suave click y la puerta se abrió. Ahiru se escondió bajo la cama y solo pudo ver un par de botas que le parecían algo familiares para ella. Escuchó una espada desenfundándose y salió del escondite por la alarma. Entonces no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven envuelto en una capa, empuñando una espda que apuntaba a Kohaku, el cual no se había despertado.

El joven volvió su mirada esmeralda hacia Ahiru.

_-¡Fakir! -_sollozó la joven antes de abrazarlo. Fakir no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al ver que Ahiru lo abrazaba fuertemente y le correspondió al abrazo. Entonces la soltó al darse cuenta que Kohaku ya no estaba en la cama. Apenas la logró empujar a un lado antes de defenderse ante un rápio espadazo de Kohaku.

Ahiru no sabía que hacer. Los jóvenes parecían dispuestos a matarse entre ellos. Salió corriendo para interponerse entre los golpes de espada. Fakir se encontraba concentrado completamente en la pelea cuando Ahiru se interpuso. La espada del de los ojos esmeraldas estaba a punto de tocarla, cuando un montón de plumas blancas detuvieron la espada en el aire. Salió un poco de sangre.

Kohaku cerró los ojos por el dolor. Había faltado muy poco para que la espada alcanzara a la muchacha, pero había logrado protegerla con una de sus alas. Rápidamente tomó a Ahiru y se la llevó volando hasta algún lugar seguro del palacio.

Fakir vió como Kohaku se llevaba a Ahiru y juntos se escapaban por un boquete del techo del desgastado castillo. Dejó caer la espada de la impresión. Había estado a punto de matar a Ahiru, tal y como había predicho Ningyotsukai con su obra de teatro. Y Ahiru había intentado proteger... ¿a quién?

Ahiru sintió que Kohaku la dejaba en un balcón del palacio y se posaba en uno de los tantos jardines abandonados, lejos de ella. Una de sus alas sangraba profusamente. Parecía que Kohaku esta vez no las podía o quería esconder. Vió como Fakir bajaba a toda velocidad de la torre en la que habían estado momentos antes. Kohaku se elevó en el cielo.

Entonces una dulce voz gritó, llamándo la atención de los presentes. En un balcón se encontraba Aoi, extendiendo sus brazos hasta su hermano. Entonces, Ningyotsukai le acercó un cuchillo a la garganta de la joven. Kohaku no tardó en entender qué era lo que quería Ningyotsukai. En el aire desenfundó su espda mirande de forma desafiante al ser que mantenía cautiva a su hermana. Y en un rápido movimiento, se lanzó al que sería su campo de batalla.

Los golpes se veían bastante salvajes desde la alta atalaya que tenía Ahiru, pero aún así, parecían estar perfectamente coordinados. Ambos esquivaban y daban los golpes con facilidad. Kohaku peleaba con un estilo tan elegante como el de Mythos, mientras que Fakir peleaba con su propio estilo combinado con el ballet.

Entonces, Fakir alcanzó a asestarle un golpe en el ala ilesa de Kohaku, el cual cayó de rodillas. Fakir alzó la espada dispuesto a asestarle el golpe final...

-_¡¡NOO!!_

El grito resonó por el lugar. Fakir alzó la cabeza y vió dos balcones separados. En un balcón se encontraba Ahiru, y en el otro se encontraba la joven que lo había ayudado, la cual estaba atrapada en las garras de Ningyotsukai. Las lágrimas se encontraban en las miradas de ambas. Soltó la espada al ver la cara llena de tristeza de ambas. Sabía que para terminar con Kohaku necesitaba cortarle las alas, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no respondía para recojer la espada caída.

Escuchó unos aplausos y localizó a Ningyotsukai al lado de Aoi. El ser parecía estar disfrutando en sobremanera del horroroso espectáculo.

_-¿Qué esperas, Fakir-kun? Aniquílalo -_le dijo

Kohaku hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie cuando vio al horroroso ser acercarle el cuchillo al cuello de su hermana. Sentía en su cabeza el mensaje que Ningyotsukai le decía con la mirada.

_"Mata al escritor y tendrás a tu hermana y a Ahiru"_

Intentó levantar la espada, pero el cuerpo le dolía. Sabía que Fakir atacaría a sus alas, las cuales, una vez heridas. Sopesó sus opciones, en el estado en que se encontraban sus las, éstas debían desaparecer y quedarse sin magia durante un buen rato, o dejarlas fuera para seguir con algo de ventaja. Fakir se volvió hacia él. A juzgar por la mirada de odio y desesperación que tenía el escritor podía adivinar que Ningyotsukai lo había estado manipulando, así que se decidió por la segunda opción.

Hizo caso omiso al fuerte dolor y empuñó con fuerza la espada, haciendo que Fakir reaccionara y recogiera su espada para defenderse y atacar. Los movimientos del escritor eran ágiles y fluidos, mientras que los del caballero eran rápidos y confusos. El entrechocar de espadas era lo único que podían escuchar los jóvenes combatientes.

Ambos combatían por un objetivo en común: Ahiru.

A cada momento que pasaba los golpes se vlvían más salvajes, más pesados y más peligrosos para ambos. Las lágrimas recorrían los rostros de las muchachas que lo observaban, sin ponerse del lado de ninguno.

Kohaku alcanzó a asestarle un golpe a Fakir, haciéndo que la muñeca izquierda de este sangrara. Lentamente se iban desgarrando las capas, infringiéndose heridas menores en el cuerpo. El sudor perlaba sus frentes y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Después de un golpe bastante fuerte que resonó por el lugar se separaron en busca de aire. Entonces, siguieron luchando, sin importarles sus heridas.

Ningyotsukai los observaba embelesado. El combate era un acto terriblemente hermoso. No era un combate cualquiera. Fakir y Kohaku no combatían por sus vidas, combatían por otras cosas. Estaba concentrado en la batalla, sin prestarle atención a los sollozos y gritos que soltaban ambas muchachas. Ya se había dado cuenta que Fakir no podría matar a Kohaku. Estaba seguro que el corazón del joven seguía sintiendo culpa por eso.

Entonces, Kohaku hizo uso de su poder. Dió un ágil brinco usando la espada de su contrario como apoyo y se elevó un poco antes de lanzarle un rayo de energía, el cuel Fakir esquivó con gracia. Kohaku no tardó en arrepentirse del astuto ataque. Sintió que la energía se le escapaba del cuerpo y cayó al suelo, con las alas extendidas. Rodó para esquivar un golpe de Fakir, y rápidamente se puso de pie.

Fakir iba ganando ventaja sobre su oponente. Kohaku se estaba cansando y sus reflejos se hacían cada vez más pesados a causa de las graves heridas en las alas. Entonces, esquivó otro golpe de Kohaku, haciendo que éste quedara de rodillas dándole la espalda a él. Quedando de frente ante Ahiru y Ningyotsukai. Quedando de frente ante la mirada horrorizada de su hermana.

_"La oportunidad perfecta" _pensó Ningyotsukai, el cual brincó con agilidad desde el alto balcón y le arrebató la espada a Fakir. Las alas del joven estaban completamente desprotegidas. Apartó de un empujón a Fakir, quien cayó rendido sobre la descuidada hierba.

La última mirada de Kohaku pasó de Ahiru a Aoi, quien tenía la mirada llena de lágrimas. A un lado de Aoi vio a una confundida Uzura.

_-¡¡Nii-san!! _-Kohaku sonrió al ver que su hermana ya lo había reconocido. Vió que su hermana abrazaba a la pequeña tapándole los ojos. Entonces, sintió un dolor atroz en la espalda, justo a la base de las alas. Y después no vio nada.

Aoi se giró solo para ver cómo su amado hermano caía de frente. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro. Sin importarle nada, brincó desde el balcón y cayó lastimándose los pies, pero eso no impidió que ella corriera hasta el lugar. Ningyotsukai le estaba prestando su atención a Fakir, el cual se veía e un terrible trance. Pero Aoi solo tenía ojos para su hermano.

Ahiru bajó a toda velocidad trepando por algunas plantas y enredaderas al ver que el ser raro se acercaba a Fakir. Corrió veloz al ver que Ningyotsukai le acercaba su propia espada al cuello.

_-¡Deja a Fakir! -_gritó entre sollozos.

Fakir forcejeó un poco para liberarse de Ningyotsukai, pero no podía competir contra la fuerza sobrehumana del ser. Aoi, con cuidado, le retiró la espada de las manos, mirando con odio al ser.

Ahiru fué rechazada por un fuerte golpe de parte de Ningyotsukai una vez que se hubo acercado. Fakir reaccinó al ver que Ahiru había resultado lastimada. La muchacha se había quedado inconsciente en el suelo.

_-...Ahiru -_susurró. Las fuerzas no le daban para más. Ningyotsukai le obligó a dirigirle la mirada directo a sus ojos carmesí. Sentía la espada rozándole en su piel, haciendo que sangrara.

Aoi se puso de pie, tan veloz como su hermano. Recordaba todas las clases de espada que Kohaku le había dado. Levantó la espada, dispuesta a acabar con la larga vida de Ningyotsukai.

_-He vivido doscientos años sin reconocer a mi hermano -_murmuró. Ningyotsukai se volvió y Aoi se encargó de terminar con su vida.

Ningyotsukai profirió un terrible grito antes de disolverse en el aire. Aoi se alejó y abrazó a su hermano. Ella sabía que había vivido más de la cuenta, así que no le dolió cuando sintió que la vista se le nublaba. Al menos así estarían juntos.

El dolor que sintió Fakir en ese momento fué terrible. La espada se había logrado encajar en su cuello, haciendo que sangrara profusamente. Se libró de trance en el cual lo había sometido el ser y se acercó a la inconsciente Ahiru. Sentía que la vida se le escapaba.

_-Te amo, Ahiru -_murmuró mientras la besaba dulcemente.

Entonces cayó a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla, creyendo ver unas hermosas alas en el cielo.


	13. Destino

**Kapitel des Schwan**

* * *

Final Akt

Schicksal

(Destino)

* * *

_"Abre los ojos, Fakir"_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_"Fakir"_

Diversas voces se escuchaban alrededor. Haciendo un esfuerzo, Fakir abrió los ojos.

Todo era blanco.

_¿Estoy muerto?_

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero sentía como si estuviese flotando entre la neblina. Porque a su vista, la blancura a su alrededor era neblina. Se vió sus manos, luego examinó cada parte de su cuerpo. La ropa estaba como nueva y ningún rasguño ni cicatriz marcaban su piel. Giró su cabeza en busca del origen de las voces.

Entonces, la neblina se dispersó mostrándole un largo pasillo. Caminó por él, sin pensar en algo específico. Entonces, vió dos figuras. se acercó corriendo a ellas hasta poderlas distinguir. Eran sus padres.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, unas lágrimas que jamás llegaron a tocar el puro suelo, ya que su madre lo había localizado y había corrido para abrazarlo. Su padre le dió unas palmadas en la espalda, orgulloso de su hijo.

-_Lo lamento mucho -_susurró a su madre.

-_No tienes porqué arrepentirte -_fué la respuesta que alcanzó a escuchar, de boca de ambas figuras- _Estamos muy felices y orgullosos de ver cómo has crecido._

Entonces, Fakir se soltó a llorar sobre el hombro de su amada madre. No supo si había durado horas o sólo minutos antes de que sus padres lo dejaran y se despidieran de él. Sólo supo que esa vieja herida se le había cerrado por completo. Ya no se sentía ni culpable ni solo. Entonces, se vió rodeado de nuevo por la blanca y espesa niebla. Sintó como si cayera suavemente antes de detenerse en otro pasillo.

Lo recorrió sin miedo ni temor alguno. Escuchaba música. La melodía se coló en su corazón y su mente la reconoció. Era Canon. Caminó hasta encontrarse con otra pareja que se encontraba bailando, con otras personas viéndolos. La neblina no le permitía distinguir bien a las personas, pero sus risas llenas de felicidad resonaban por el lugar. Entonces, la pareja pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

La niebla se disipó, dejando ver a Kohaku y a Aoi tomados de la mano. Viéndolos de cerca pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían. Los largos cabellos oscuros de la muchacha resaltaban el azul de sus ojos. El joven de ojos ámbar se veía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y Fakir se percató que no había ninguna cicatriz o herida en su clara piel.

Ambos se veían felices.

Aoi soltó su mano de la de su hermano y corrió a abrazarlo. Fakir no supo como responder ante el gesto de la muchacha. Sentía que los brazos de la joven lo aferraban de un modo dulce. Entonces, la mirada de Kohaku se tornó algo triste y murmuró algo que hizo que la joven soltara a Fakir y retrocediera.

-_Fakir -_escuchó decir a Kohaku- _Gracias. Sin tí, no hubiéramos podido estar juntos de nuevo. Tú nos has liberado, al fin puedo estar de regreso con mi familia._

Fakir observó sorprendido que las otras personas se habían materializado tras los jóvenes. Eran dos hombres y una mujer adulta, uno de una mirada ámbar tan profunda como la de su hijo, el otro con una mirada miel y cabellos lacios. La mujer tenía los cabellos rizados, formando una hermosa cascada oscura en torno sus ojos azules, tan hermosa como su hija. Todos le agradecieron.

_-¿Aoi y tu estan...? -_murmuró al darse cuenta de todo. Kohaku le echó una mirada burlona antes de acercarse a él. Las demás personas junto con Aoi desaparecieron tras la neblina.

_-No te preocupes por nosotros -_le dijo- _Nosotros ya habíamos vivido más de lo que nos correspodía, Fakir. Ambos habíamos buscado la escapatoria de esa vida sin libertad, de amar sin ser correspondidos, de ver como los demás entraban a su descanso eterno dejándonos en la más completa soledad. Al fin hemos alcanzado nuestra libertad, gracias a tus historias. Tus historias del caballero que rescataba a su princesa me dió la fuerza para poder ayudar a mi amada hermana._

Fakir lo miró con cara de sorpresa. Kohaku le sonrió y le extendió varias hojas, las cuales tomó para poder examinarlas. Estaban llenas de sus escritos, los cuales había dejado de lado para escribir la historia que devolvería a Ahiru a su figura humana. Al joven de ojos ambarinos no le psó desapercibida la mirada confundida de Fakir.

-_Desde que intentabas devolver a Ahiru a su forma humana llamaste la atención de Ningyotsukai -_comenzó a explicar Kohaku, en un tono bastante serio- _Ese ser me dió la última orden, y me dijo que si la cumplía bien, me daría mi libertad y le regresaría la memoria a Aoi, así que yo obedecí. Era bastante simple, encontrar al escritor y quitarle lo más preciado para él, sus historias y su inspiración. Las historias no me costaron trabajo... -_Fakir lo miró ceñudo, causando en Kohaku una mueca burlona- _pero tu inspiración me cambió a mi también. Ahiru es alguien muy especial. Entonces, comenzé a leer tus historias, en muchas alcanzaba a ver mi historia y la de Aoi entrelazadas con la tuya. Sin todas esas historias (y sin Uzura-chan, esa pequeña tan encatadora) y sin la ayuda de Ahiru que me hizo recordar todo el amor que sentía hacia mi hermana, no hubiera podido finalizar mi historia. Te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_-Ningyotsukai al fin ha sido destruido, todo gracias a ti- _dijo en un tono bastante alegre.

_-¿Y qué pasa conmigo...? -_preguntó Fakir, cada vez mas atemorizado. No quería morir, al menos, no por el momento.

_-¿Sabes algo Fakir? Los caballeros como nosotros no debemos hacer esperar a nuestras princesas... -_mencionó Kohaku mientras lanzaba un fugaz vistazo hasta las sombras difuminadas por la neblina. Una figura femenina danzaba al compás de la música- _Ahiru te estará esperando_

Y dicho esto, Kohaku extendió su brazo y empujó a Fakir en el pecho, provocando que cayera hacia atrás. Pero su cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo, si no que cayó en caída libre.

-_Dale mis recuerdos a Ahiru y a Uzura-chan-_le escuchó gritar a Kohaku-_ Y considera la caja de música como regalo de parte mio y de Aoi_

Fakir cerró los ojos. La caída parecía no tener fin. Sentía el cuerpo como congelado, y tenía miedo. Miedo de descubrir la verdad. Pero algo lo consoló. Ahiru debería estar bien. Entonces, sintió dolor.

El dolor le invadía todo el cuerpo.

_"Fakir"_

_"Está respirando, mira"_

_"Fakir, abre los ojos, por favor"_

_"Fakir"_

Las voces se escuchaban algo difusas, pero al cabo de unos momentos, logró escucharlas claramente. Las voces le parecían extrañamente familiares. Una punzada en el cuello le hizo saber que seguía vivo.

Abrió los ojos, bastante adolorido. Alcanzó a distinguir una mirada ámbar y sintió un súbito temor. Entonces la imagen se aclaró. Frente a él se encontraba el Príncipe Mythos. Intentó sentarse, pero Mythos se lo impidió.

_-Charon-san, Fakir ya despertó -_dijo Mythos hacia la puerta. Charon entró corriendo en la habitación, visiblemente contento de que Fakir estuviera despierto.

_-¿Y Ahiru? -_murmuró sin aliento Fakir.

_"¿Ahiru seguirá siendo humana incluso después de que Ningyotsukai ha sido destruido?"_

_-Ahiru se encuentra en la otra habitación, con Rue -_le respondió Charon. Inmediatamente, el joven de ojos esmeraldas intentó ponerse de pie para ir a verla. Mythos y Charon se apresuraron a detenerlo, pero no fue necesario, un súbito mareo mandó a Fakir de vuelta a la cama.

-_No debes hacer esfuerzos. Tienes una herida algo profunda en el cuello, no te conviene que se abra. Si no fuera porque los amables Mythos y Rue te trajeron de vuelta a casa podrías haber muerto -_le regañó Charon en un tono alarmado. Fakir volteó a ver curioso hacia el rostro de su amigo, el cual se veía algo preocupado pero feliz.- _Voy a ver como va el té_

Charon salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_-Fakir, ¿me puedes decir qué pasó? -_le preguntó Mythos con su amable tono de voz- _Rue y yo paseábamos por las orillas del reino cuando los encontramos en las ruinas de un palacio. _

Fakir procedió a explicarle a grandes rasgos todo lo sucedido. El joven príncipe escuchaba muy atento a cada detalle de la travesía del joven, pero sin interrumpirlo. Desde la ventana las nubes y los rayos del sol cambiaban, dándole paso a la noche. Myhtos se quedó con Fakir hasta que éste se quedó dormido.

Entonces, salió de la habitación. Mythos se encontró con Rue, la cual tomaba un té mientras conversaba con Charon en la mesa. El joven de cabellos blancos se sentó en la mesa escuchando distraídamente la conversación entre su novia y Charon. Entonces, Charon se disculpó y se fué a ver como seguía Fakir, dejando a Mythos y Rue solos.

Rue recorrió con el dedo la orilla de la taza, saltaba a la vista que se encotraba preocupada. Mythos la abrazó cariñosamente, como protegiéndola de sus temores.

-_Estoy preocupada por Fakir, creo que está muy malherido_

_-Fakir es más fuerte de lo que crees_

* * *

La noche ya se encontraba muy avanzada, pero ninguna estrella se veía a causa de las nubes. Un par de ojos celestes escudriñaban el cielo frío y nublado, que se había vuelto de un tono algo rojizo. Entonces, el primer copo de nieve se desprendió de las nubes. El patito amarillo se acercó a un más a la ventana, feliz de poder observar el hermoso espectáculo en primera fila. Una suave luz se posó frente a ella y sólo escuchó una dulce voz.

_-Nuestro regalo para que cumplas tu destino._

* * *

(Recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Morning Grace)

_yonde iru koe saa me o samashite  
_Unos suaves pasos se escuchaban por el solitario pasillo

_nakigao nugutte  
mabushii hikari kigi no utsuyu  
umareru_

La puerta de la habitación rechinó un poco al ser abierta, haciendo que el ocupante se moviera un poco.

_dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube de  
odore inochi no PA DO DU (pas de deux)  
kyou mo yume miteru_

La figura se acercó con cuidado a la cama. El joven que descansaba en ella tenía fuertemente vendado el cuello y su cabello oscuro se desparramaba en la almohada. Unas pocas heridas recorrían sus brazos descubiertos.

_sore wa yasashiku hageshii nagare ne  
doko made tsuzuku RABIRINSU  
watashi wa yukou  
nigirishimeru yume_

La mirada celeste de la figura parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Unas finas lágrimas aparecieron conforme veía las heridas del joven Fakir. Realmente lamentaba que Fakir hubiera tenido que sufrir todo eso y sólo por ella. Entonces suavemente lo besó en la frente, antes de retirarse.

_yonde iru koe watashi ga hitsuyou?_

_-¿Ahiru?-_preguntó en un susurro Fakir.

_kanashii no mayou no  
tobidatsu tori yureteru hana  
sasayaku_

Entonces, para Ahiru fué imposible detener sus lágrimas e intentó alejarse del joven. Fakir, sin importarle el dolor, estiró su brazo para detener a la muchacha.

_-Ahiru...¿realmente eres tú?_

_sayonara namida anata wa suteki yo  
odore inochi no PA DO DU  
ashita o yume mite_

La joven se volvió lentamente al escuchar el tono de súplica de Fakir. La puerta se abrió suavemente, iluminando la estancia. A la puerta se encontraban Mythos, Charon y Rue, que abrazaba a Uzura.

_-Ohhh, Princess Tutu-zura_

_watashi ga yuku wa sono te ni watasou  
egao hitotsu de hora ne  
konna ni atatakai_

_-Perdóname, Fakir, por haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Yo no soy más que un pato..._

Fakir miró con sorpresa a Princess Tutu. Las lágrimas de la joven resbalaban por sus mejillas, dejando un suave rastro. El joven de los ojos esmeraldas se puso trabajosamente de pie (a lo cual Charon hizo amago de detenerlo) y abrazó a la joven frente a él, limpiando sus lágrimas. Fakir parecía que ya no le costaba tanto trabajo moverse, como si se hubiera curado.

_-No es tu culpa, baka..._

_dare mo shiranai himitsu no mizube yo  
odore inochi no PA DO DU  
asu o yume miteru_

_-...pasé por todo eso sólo porque te amo._

La joven ocultó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, mientras sollozaba aún más fuerte. La nieve fuera de la casa comenzó a caer más fuerte. Charon, al escuchar la declaración de Fakir, intentó hacer que los otros los dejaran a solas, pero en especial Rue y Uzura querían enterarse de lo que sucediera.

_-Yo...también te... amo, Fakir- _susurró la muchacha entre sollozos.

_sore wa yasashiku hageshii nagare ne  
shiawase sagasu RABIRINSU  
watashi wa yuku no yo _

Entonces Fakir aprovechó el momento antes de que algo más sucediera, y sin importarle que estuvieran cuatro personas más viéndolos, besó a Princess Tutu. Una fuerte luz los envolvió a ambos, causando que los presentes entrecerraran los ojos.

Cuando pudieron enfocar la mirada, encontraron que Fakir, completamente recuperado, bailaba con la pequeña Ahiru, la cual llevaba sus largos cabellos lacios sueltos, y traía un hermoso vestido blanco. Uzura no pudo evitar decir un _"Ohh-zura" _cuando Fakir volvió a besar a su amada niña. Entonces, Rue se adelantó para darles sus felicitaciones a los jóvenes y platicar con Ahiru, y Mythos se quedó platicando con Fakir. Charon anunció que iba a preparar algo para comer, ya que de seguro Fakir y la niña deberían estar cansados.

Uzura simplemente se quedó al marco de la puerta, escuchando sin perder palabra de los cuatro jóvenes, cuando una pequeña bolita de luz pasó a su lado. La pequeña corrió para alcanzarla. Y la luz salió de la casa, con Uzura detrás y se detuvo en un bosquecillo. Entonces, la luz formó dos figuras que se veían radiantes de felicidad.

_-¿A dónde va Kohaku-zura con Aoi-zura?_

_-Vamos a casa, Uzura-chan, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Está frío aquí afuera- _le explicó el fantasma de Kohaku.-_Sólo quería asegurarme que se encontraran bien._

_-¿Ahiru-zura seguriá siendo humana-zura?_

_-Claro, Uzura-chan, es nuestro regalo para Fakir y ella-_le sonrieron ambos jóvenes antes de desaparecer.

Y Uzura volvió a casa, para darle un fuerte abrazo a Ahiru. La suave luz del amanecer se asomaba entre las nubes, dándole a Kinkan una hermosa mañana llena de nieve y esperanza para el futuro que les estuviera destinado, ya que el destino es lo que tú esperas encontrar cada mañana al despertar.

* * *

_Kapitel Des Schwan_

**Disclaimer: **No, nadie de Princess Tutu me pertenecen, sólo me pertenecen la historia, Kohaku, Aoi y Ningyotsukai. Y mi paga son sus hermosísimos reviews que atesoro con el alma

**Notas de la autora: **_Mil gracias a todos lo que leyeron este fic y a los que me dejaron sus lindos reviews. Realmente los aprecio muchísimo. Muchas gracias en especial a Akiko-chan(su historia ya la subió, se encuentra en www . fotolog . cl / AngelDarkFire visítenla!) y a Sarah Starlight, ya que ellas dos me apoyaron desde el inicio._

_-con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo... terminé! Estoy tan feliz!!(Aunque estoy segura que Ningyotsukai no, se la pasó reclamándome todo el episodio) Y mil disculpas por no haberlo traído antes! Les juro que el mundo cospiró en mi contra (o Ningyotsukai me hizo la maldad, una de dos), primero, se descompuso mi pobre y vieja computadora, y cuando la arreglé, me castigaron!(Ningyotsukai Esa fué tu culpa porque no obedeces. Tori Ya cállate, tú estas muerto! -Ningyotsukai se pone a llorar en un rincón) y luego la inspiración no corría. Pero lo terminé!!_

_Para quien quiera ver la imagen del fic, se encuentra en tori-no-uta . deviantart . com/art/Kapitel-des-Schwan-91782083. (ya saben, solo quiten espacios) Cualquier comentario con respecto a la imagen se los agradecería mucho (en especial si la ponen junto con un review)_

_En serio, mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí  
_


	14. Epílogo

_"Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra lejana, vivió un caballero que tenía a su adorada princesa a su lado._

_Juntos lograron derrotar todo lo que estaba en su contra y lograron estar juntos._

_Por siempre"_

* * *

Ya era verano en Kinkan. La mayoría de los estudiantes se paseaban disfrutando de su tiempo de ocio. Entonces, una niña rubia rompió la tranquilidad grtando unas palabras al viento y causando un gran revuelo entre las demás, que corrieron detrás de ella. Todas, causando un inmenso barullo, se callaron al llegar a un lugar en el cual la niña rubia se detuvo y se puso a espiar en uno setos.

En un muelle, se encontraba escribiendo un guapo joven. Una caña de pescar se encontraba frente a él. Entonces, se escuchó un chapoteo y una niña de cabellos anaranjados salió del agua, mojando un poco al joven, el cual le lanzó una mirada de reproche que luego retiró completamente sonrojado al observar el traje de baño de la niña.

_-Oh, vamos Fakir, ven a nadar conmigo- _le dijo la muchacha mientras le hacía un puchero -_el agua está perfecta, Fakir_

Entonces, a propósito, le lanzó agua al rostro de Fakir, el cual guardó sus historias en un lugar seguro antes de acercarse a la orilla del muelle. Y sin previo aviso, una muchacha de cabellos castaños y traje negro empujó a Fakir al agua, contanta fuerza que ambos fueron a parar al lago, encima de Ahiru.

-¡_Rue-chan!Debías esperar hasta que yo me quitara- _replicó la niña mientras expulsaba un poco de agua con la boca y ayudaba a Fakir, el cual se había tragado demasiada agua.

_-¿Ya lo tenían planeado?- _preguntó Fakir, causando que Ahiru se sonrojara. Rue giró la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado algo.

_-Ups, creo que Mythos me habla, ya me voy- _se excusó la joven antes de correr lejos de la pareja, ignorando los gritos de su padrino de bodas y las súplicas de su dama de honor.

Y se quedaron Fakir y Ahiru solos, sin saber que todas las niñas de la academia los observaban desde atrás de unos setos. Fakir, en un tono de voz bastante enfadada, reprendió a la pequeña Ahiru quien conmenzó a reclamar igual, causando que ésta comenzara a llorar. El joven, al darse cuenta del error cometido, se apresuró a abrazarla mientras secaba sus lágrimas. las muchachas que los espiaban tuvieron que contener uno que otro suspiro.

Y Fakir, suponiendo que estaban solos, la besó, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara y causando que las espectadoras soltaran pequeños grititos de exclamación. Entonces, Fakir soltó a Ahiru justo para ver la nube de plvo que dejaron las niñas al huir. Justo para asegurarse que se quedaban solos.

Y volvieron a lo suyo.

-_Ves, te dije que era un buen plan-_le dijo orgullosa Rue a su amado Mythos al ver la tierna escena.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Muuy bien, este fué el capítulo que me inspiró a hacer el fic y lo modifiqué un poco para que quedara con el fic y dejarlo como su epílogo...(y aproveché la ocasión para incluir un adelantito a mi nuevo fic, Arias -el título puede cambiar- en el cual sigo trabajando)

Y les dejo un pequeño regalito, visiten tori-no-uta . deviantart . com /art/ Princess-Tutu-Dress-Up-96134638

Mil gracias x seguir mi historia


End file.
